


Connections

by Vulvadon



Series: Souls Laid Bare [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adanis, Anal, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Biting, Come as Lube, Communication, Complicated Relationships, Cuddles, Deeply psychological, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Domination/submission, Drama, Drama Llama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lotus sex position, Love, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Motorboating, Multi, Multiverse, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Portals, Psychological, Romance, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sex on a Car, Sex on a piano, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soul Bond, Spiritual, Spiritual Pants, Spiritual Politics, Spiritual S&M, Spiritual sex, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Supernatural Elements, Therapy, Three-way kissing, Throuple, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Wings, historical cameo, spirituality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulvadon/pseuds/Vulvadon
Summary: Picking up a week after the events taking place in "Pleasant Dreams & Heinous Crimes." The gang have crafted a plan to be rid of Malcolm Graham without having to end his life, with the help of the Goddess of All Creation. Lucifer has returned to Earth, and it appears he can stay for good. Chloe wants a real chance to be with him. Dan struggles with feeling secure about his and Lucifer's relationship. Will our lovebirds find a way to solve all of their problems inside a weekend? You bet your ass they won't.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Souls Laid Bare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945561
Comments: 149
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Thank you for choosing to continue this ride with me, and thank you for your patience! I do hope it was worth the wait. Comments are welcome and appreciated, as always. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks go to GlitterSkullFairy for giving this the ol' onceover and for all of the support and encouragement :)

Rich and melodic synthesized bass music pulses inside the walls of Lux.

There is a collective outpouring of energy in the room. The air is heady with the scent of warm, dancing bodies. Skin brushes skin. Smiles glint beneath a crisp, blue, corded light scheme that covers the ceiling like a neon night sky, dotted with tiny pink and orange lights, resembling stars.

Dan has his back up against the bar counter, watching the crowd. He sips seltzer water from a highball glass. It’s Friday, so he has two more nights before he’s allowed to drink again. He’s ok with that, but he looks forward to the next time he can just kick back with a beer or two.

As he stares at the sea of people, mingling together in an almost amorphous blend of limbs and sparkly clothes, he can’t help but be amazed at Lucifer’s ability to bring people together so swiftly and effortlessly.

He had assured Dan that opening the club tonight would be the best way to guarantee a good turnout for tomorrow. Word-of-mouth (especially via social networking) would do most of the work, even though he had people handling official advertising, too.

Tonight was the first of what was publicly referred to as a two-night grand re-opening event, complete with loads of drink specials and several well-known headlining DJ artists on both evenings. Lucifer predicts that whatever the head count is tonight, it will probably double tomorrow. Dan can’t imagine how that’s possible. But he doesn’t doubt it, either.

His eyes drift up to look at the electric nightscape above him, and then to the walls lined with long, sweeping, shimmery bronze accent curtains. There is warm white lighting beneath the fabric. There are strips of it running along the wall edges, following the line of the stairs, across the walkway and the dance floor, and in ornately curved and slightly floral patterns on the support beams, the bar counter, and framing the elevator and the front entrance. Every piece of black furniture pops out amidst the décor, giving the entire room a very art-deco-meets-the-80s vibe. The Devil really outdid himself this time.

While that’s no surprise—Dan knows firsthand that it’s not an understatement, either. Lucifer’s been in full-on networking go-mode since Monday morning. According to him, he’s cashed-in more favors this week than he has since he first opened Lux. He didn’t directly come out and say it, but Dan’s pretty sure Lucifer hasn’t slept much since getting started. It’s not like he needs sleep the way a human does, but it still worries Dan a little.

He takes another sip and thinks about last Sunday night.

After Chloe had walked in on them, it felt like the world had held its breath. Dan has no other way to describe how he felt when he saw her looking at them. It was like he couldn’t comprehend the moment. He was in shock, he knows, but it was definitely a new flavor of it he didn’t know he could experience.

Her cheeks were bright red, there might have been the edge of a smile on her face, but he’s not certain about that (maybe just hopeful). She stumbled on an apology, grabbed her jacket, and left before they could stop her.

Lucifer wanted to call her. But Dan pointed out that even if she hadn’t walked in on them, she would be pissed if she was being kept from getting some sleep, so they had to wait until morning.

Suffice to say, plans for the evening changed, and Lucifer and Dan just stayed up talking for a while. It was a difficult discussion. It wasn’t that they couldn’t talk to each other; it was coming to a solution that felt right for everyone that was hard.

And it was like pulling teeth getting Lucifer to admit what he wanted.

Dan had learned how to navigate around his dodgy tactics and wordplay in record time since they started dating. It probably helped that he had always been very observant of the way Chloe and Lucifer interacted with each other (regardless to what end his motives were at the time for doing so).

When everything was finally brought out into the open, that’s when things started to get uncomfortable. Lucifer still loved Chloe very much, and it was obvious that she still loved him. Dan could find no way out of believing that they had always been meant for each other. He was just a happy accident that fell into Lucifer’s lap at the right time, and eventually, he wouldn’t be part of the equation anymore if the two of them got together. Lucifer didn’t agree, but, he didn’t disagree, either. He didn’t say anything.

It took a while, a _lot_ of patience (and several pauses to keep from getting upset), but in the end, Dan was able to understand why. This was uncharted territory for the Devil, as impossible as it seemed. He had no idea what was the best or right course of action to do in this situation; he felt powerless. And Dan knew Lucifer was terrified of that feeling.

Lucifer and Chloe still went out to lunch on Monday. Dan was surprised by that until Lucifer told him what happened. Chloe had firmly, yet politely (Lucifer assured him) demanded that she and Lucifer get a chance to really try something. She felt she deserved it. Lucifer hadn’t argued; Dan didn’t disagree.

But there was a lot going on right now. The three of them mutually decided (in totally not-a-three-way-couple fashion) that for the week, they should take a break on romance and just focus on what was looming ahead. Contacting the Goddess of All Creation was a huge deal, after all.

Dan went back to his house. He and Lucifer conversed through texts, and the occasional phone call. Lucifer was insanely busy making things happen. Chloe was busy with work, and Dan really did end up needing a recovery week.

He got a lot of surfing in, and offered to take care of Trixie for a few days, since he was available and missed her. But his nights were far from peaceful. He had nightmares about being swallowed in darkness, and trying to hang on to a rope that he could never get a solid grip on. On two separate occasions, he felt a craving for _something_ , and the need was so strong he couldn’t stop twitching and his skin crawled for hours. He told no one about any of it, for fear of worrying them.

Thankfully, last night was nightmare-free. He considers it a sign that he’s finally getting past the trauma he’d gone through last week, and that maybe, he’s coming to terms with whatever the future will bring.

Lucifer…

He hasn’t seen him since Monday. He misses him so much. There is an ache in his chest that started up a few days ago. He knows his time spent with Lucifer is about to drastically change, and he isn’t sure he’s ready for it, despite having tried to prepare himself for the worst all week.

There was one good, unexpected thing that happened earlier today, however. A three-piece, _tailored_ black tuxedo was delivered to his house. A note was attached, giving him instructions to be at Lux by eight sharp and give the outfit a test run to make sure it would do for tomorrow.

Dan had sent Lucifer a text, asking him (only half-jokingly) if he’d taken his measurements while he was asleep. All he received in reply was a smiling red devil emoji.

The thought makes him smile bashfully, even though no one is paying attention to him in the club.

He shoots a quick glance at his phone (7:58pm). He got here ten minutes ago. He almost went straight to the penthouse, out of habit. But the instructions left with the tux were formally written. Something about that told Dan that he should follow them exactly. It said Lux, so that’s where he went first.

Still, he hasn’t _seen_ Lucifer in four days and he can’t help but feel just a little anxious. What if he’s decided it’s time to move on so that he and Chloe can be together? What if this is a break-up meet-up? What if this is goodbye?

That’s stupid. What he and Lucifer have is special. And they all agreed that they needed to give each other space. But Dan thought that meant until this business with the Goddess was over. Why does Lucifer want him here now? What’s his plan?

The answer presents itself when Dan feels a change in the air, and in his body. Something inclines him to shift his attention towards the elevator. Lucifer exits the lift and it’s like Dan can sense the vibe in the room _tilt_ toward him.

He’s positively beaming with delight, immersed in his element. As he makes his way through the swell of bodies, he greets countless faces, touches shoulders, shakes hands (kisses several), all while sporting a drink in one hand. Assuming he’s kept his word (which Dan has no doubt), it’s not alcoholic, whatever it is.

Lucifer is _also_ wearing a tuxedo. And just like that, Dan’s fears about the future get shoved to the back of his mind in favor of the self-indulging fantasy he now recognizes that Lucifer is re-creating—just for him.

The Devil slithers effortlessly through the crowd. He wades across the dance floor and takes the few short steps up to stop directly in front of Dan. Lucifer gives him a slow onceover and a satisfied smile curls his lips.

A brief stream of sensations course through Dan and he draws in a breath. His mind converts the feelings into specific words: _Admiration. Hunger. Satisfaction._ It’s not too difficult to translate that one. He does have to work hard to not grin like an idiot, though. His pulse speeds up just at the thought of where he knows this is going. His slacks are starting to get snug.

He can feel the intensity of their link like a separate frequency amidst the vibe in the club. It’s enthralling and insistent. Dan has to keep his hand gripped on the bar counter to avoid just recklessly seizing forward.

Lucifer finishes his drink—which looks like whiskey but doesn’t swish in the glass like liquor does. Out of nowhere (or perfectly timed), a server passes by and he sets his glass on the tray without breaking eye contact. He gives Dan a questioning eyebrow, and then turns and heads back towards the lift.

Dan tosses back the rest of his water and sets the glass on the bar. He casually moves in the same direction without making it look like he’s following him. Even still, there seems to be an invisible wake behind Lucifer that allows Dan to move through the crowd almost as fluidly as he does. Offhandedly, he wonders if it has something to do with their bond.

He slows down as he approaches the elevator; his heart beats faster. Lucifer is standing inside on the left, staring at the wall, looking indifferent as though nothing out of the ordinary is taking place.

Just as coolly, Dan maintains a steady gaze and steps inside to the right. Lucifer presses the button for the parking garage. Dan’s pants grow a little tighter.

There’s a pause between them. The doors take an eternity to close.

Lucifer pounces on him with a snarl, and Dan is ready and willing. They kiss feverishly, starved for closeness. They’ve got their hands all over each other. Their link makes any separation near impossible in the moment. Neither of them seems to care.

One of the Devil’s fists snakes up along Dan’s side and forcibly pushes his arm out against the wall. Lucifer keeps their mouths locked together; occasionally letting his teeth get in the way with a nip or two.

Dan feels something press into his hand, instinctually grabbing for it so it doesn’t drop. Just by feel alone he can tell its two condoms and a small container of lube. Leave it to Lucifer to be prepared to deal with the practical details in the midst of fulfilling a fantasy.

The doors open and they make their way outside into the garage. Dan’s adrenaline is up and his heart is pounding, but he has the presence of mind to do a quick scan over the lot. All of Lucifer’s cars are here. There are a few further away he doesn’t recognize, which is exciting and terrifying at the same time. The only one that matters right now is closest to them.

They crush into each other against the concrete wall across from the Corvette. Dan is so fucking turned on right now. This is reality, not a dream, and he can hear traffic outside and smell exhaust and Lucifer’s cologne, and beneath that, the musk that rises from his body heat. It’s intoxicating and Dan can’t get enough.

Lucifer has one of his hands shoved down the front of Dan’s pants, and the other is working his belt off. He palms Dan’s dick through his boxers, generating a generous amount of precum and making him groan.

Dan undoes Lucifer’s belt and gruffly tugs his slacks and silky underwear down. Lucifer’s cock is stiff and begging for attention. Dan gives it to him, stroking him several times before scrambling a bit with both hands to tear open one of the condoms and slip it on him.

A deep chuckle escapes the Devil’s throat, sending thrills up Dan’s spine.

He gives Lucifer another kiss and works off his own pants and underwear until they’re down around his ankles. Somewhere in the mix, Lucifer was sneaky enough to slip out of his slacks (showoff).

Dan grins and whirls him around, slamming him on his back against the hood of the car. He rolls on his own covering and squeezes out a bunch of lube.

Lucifer gives him a furious look, even though he’s rock hard. “Do that again and I’ll make you wash the car with your tongue!”

Dan lurches forward, getting right up in his face, and growls, “Try and stop me.” He shoves their mouths together in a painful kiss, scraping his tongue against stubble and smooth lips.

Lucifer hums pleasurably in the back of his throat. He wraps his arms across Dan’s shoulders and deftly raises his legs to give him easy access.

The moment Dan moves close enough, it’s as if their link guides him forward with its magnetic pull. He doesn’t fight it, and buries deep inside him. They press their foreheads together, groaning loudly, too absorbed in each other to care about the outside world for a moment.

Four days isn’t that long, but damn if it doesn’t feel like he hasn’t done this in forever. The last time had been frantic and intense—and then interrupted. They didn’t really get a chance to appreciate it. He missed this feeling—this intimacy. He missed Lucifer. He wants him to know just how much. He _needs_ him to know.

The bond they share opens up and envelopes him. He doesn’t dive into a current this time; it’s more like a wave that crashes over him; overwhelming and all-consuming. And yet he welcomes it, gladly, and receives a message: Lucifer knows, and feels the same.

Dan shudders against him and starts thrusting. He grits his teeth and moans. Fuck, it feels awesome. He doesn’t know how comfortable or awkward it is for Lucifer in this position, but from this angle, Dan can move into him fast and easy. He finds the sweet spot in no time and digs his fingers into his hips.

Lucifer shoves one hand through Dan’s hair and grips tightly. He pants his name through clenched teeth, letting it scrape out like a dirty word. When Dan grabs his cock and starts stroking, he gasps and leans up for a kiss which is eagerly given.

At the opposite end of the parking garage, the gate suddenly opens. They freeze. A car pulls in and parks immediately to the left of the entrance. Dan and Lucifer are in a shadowed corner, obscured just enough that the valet who steps out doesn’t notice them from this distance.

Instead of walking back out, he lights up a cigarette and leans against the car, his back to them.

Lucifer has eyes trained on their interloper when Dan starts rocking his hips very carefully, so as not to make any noise. The Devil turns his head to look at him and grins wickedly. He draws in his lower lip beneath his teeth and exhales quietly through his nostrils.

Dan’s arms are braced on the hood of the car, shaking to keep from going too fast. He turns his head to check on the valet. The man still has his back turned, his head tilted down—probably staring at his phone. He could be here a while.

Dan gets an idea.

He turns back to Lucifer, who’s staring at him with the sexiest ‘I dare you’ eyes he’s ever seen him give. Dan dares. He gives his hips a bounce, hitting Lucifer’s prostate at just the right angle. Lucifer makes a small ‘uhnf’ sound and flicks his eyes down to his own cock. Dan takes it again and squeezes as he starts to slowly thrust.

Their sounds are minute, clipped between light gasps and controlled shudders. Dan’s eyes keep darting towards their unexpected guest, and he can’t stop moving. It’s kind of insane how much this is turning him on.

Part of him wants to show off. Part of him is terrified of getting caught, but not of being _seen_. It’s a fascinating distinction he didn’t know about himself until now. It’s encouraging. He picks up the pace, and hears another small noise from Lucifer below him.

They lock gazes. Dan stares into his warm brown eyes. Even though this isn’t a dream, they still hold a sort of glittery darkness about them, something secretive and alluring.

He maintains swift, gliding movements, grateful that part of what makes this so easy is the angle they’re at. It’s hard not to come from the high Dan’s getting off on right now. But apart from that, he feels like he could do this position for a while. He considers if he wants to drag it out, or if he’d rather…

Licking his lips, Dan watches him as he concentrates on sending a prayer.

Lucifer’s eyes widen and he breathes in deep through his nose. Dan clamps his hand over Lucifer’s mouth just before he makes a sound. He gets in close to the Devil’s face and a depraved smirk pulls at the corner of his lips. “Shh, we have company. Wouldn’t want them to hear you, would we?”

A soft whine muffles beneath Dan’s hand and Lucifer gives him an aching expression. Dan bounces his hips again, harder this time. Lucifer tenses, fighting to choke back a groan. He blinks up at Dan with big, helpless eyes that send a jolt straight to his groin.

Dan snarls softly. He turns his head to keep an eye on the valet and starts pumping in short, quick bursts. He’s still being pretty quiet, but he’s riding on the edge. There’s something exhilarating about them being on display but being unseen. He’s not sure what it is, but he’s rolling with it like its second nature. Fuck, it’s so good.

He starts panting shallowly. His legs are quivering. He stares at Lucifer, who has a look on his face like he’s ready for Dan to break their cover and utterly wreck him on top of the Vette right then and there.

It’s tempting. He _is_ fucking the man who invented temptation, after all. And what a thrill it is.

He looks back one more time at the valet. He turns to Lucifer and tilts his head in a question. He feels more than sees him smile beneath his hand. It’s all the confirmation he needs.

He leans back and slaps his hands around Lucifer’s thighs and starts driving into him. The hood creaks metallically. Lucifer tosses his head back, crying out gutturally and ending with thick laughter.

Dan catches sight of the valet’s eyes bulging in his sockets, and then he turns and speed walks out of the garage. Dan smiles and then looks back down at the man beneath him. He slams inside, dragging his thrusts at the _best_ possible angle, winding up to that peak.

Lucifer stops holding back, growling deep in his throat as Dan pounds into him. He slides his hands up behind his head to grab the rim of the hood, gripping tightly. His hips flex upwards to meet Dan’s thrusts. Their bodies smack together.

“Oh—oh fuck! Fuck, I’m close! Oh, fuck, Lucifer!” 

“Oh, _Daniel_!”

Dan’s orgasm hits him hard, making him see stars. It pulses through him as he strains out a long, shuddering groan. Lucifer hisses, bucking his hips several times. He gravels out a litany of strangled words Dan can’t even remotely place.

When all is said and done, Dan collapses forward, slapping his hands on top of the hood, desperately working to catch his breath. His eyes move up behind Lucifer’s head and he tips up on his feet to get a closer look. He huffs a breathless laugh.

Lucifer’s blissed out expression rapidly shifts to confusion. “What?”

“You uh, you dented your car.”

“Wh—,” he turns his head sharply over his shoulder and sees that his fingers made little wavy dents in the metal. “Bloody Hell, look what you made me do!” He sits up on an elbow and inspects the damage.

Dan can’t stop grinning. “Me? Pretty sure you were the one who gave me the go-ahead to plow you against the car.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes when he looks back at Dan. “That’s what I get for caving to my own whims. This will be the third time I’ve had to get this thing repaired thanks to some overeager coital mishap.” He smiles sweetly, “But it’s the first time it’s ever been because someone was giving _me_ a ride.”

One of Dan’s hands touches Lucifer’s cheek. “Well I’m honored I still got to be first in some way. Guess it shouldn’t surprise me that you’ve had sex on this car before.”

“Oh it’s always been _inside_ or at the back. This was in fact the first time I broke in the hood properly.”

“What? No way.”

“Well, this car, at least.”

“There it is.”

“Sorry to spoil it for you.”

Dan pecks a light kiss on his lips. “Nah, it's fine.” He carefully pulls out, slips off the condom and rustles his pants on. “How’s your back, though? You were in that position for a while.”

Lucifer slides off the hood, the metal _whumping_ back into place. He frowns at it and then mirrors Dan’s actions. “Well, for me, it’s no trouble at all. But it’s really not too bad if you’re tall enough. I was worried I’d keep sliding but it all worked out exceptionally well.”

They walk back to the elevator, toss the evidence of their debauchery into a trashcan on the left, and then step inside. Lucifer presses the button for the penthouse and immediately turns to put Dan’s suit and hair back in order.

Dan laughs. “When your note said the tux needed to be broken in, I didn’t think this is what you had in mind. Not until I saw you wearing one too, anyway.”

Lucifer takes his time tucking Dan’s shirt into his slacks and smiles. “Did my little reenactment live up to the wank material that filthy mind of yours conjured up?”

“I’d say it far-exceeded my expectations but, I didn’t know what to expect. That’s part of what,” he licks his lip and blushes, “what made it exciting.”

The elevator _dings_ and they both walk out. Lucifer drifts over to the bar; Dan seats himself on a stool.

With swift hands, Lucifer pours them a few glasses of seltzer water over ice and adds a squeeze of lime. He hands Dan his drink and they toast. From over the rim of the glass, Lucifer grins at him. “And like that, a new exhibitionist is born.”

Dan’s cheeks get brighter and he coyly takes a sip. “Say it a little louder, why don’t you?”

“Attention everyone: Daniel Espinoza likes to shag in public!”

Dan flinches in surprise, but smiles and shakes his head. “Damn it, walked right into that one.”

Lucifer chuckles and takes a drink. He studies him for a moment, letting silence draw out between them, and then says point blank, “I staged the valet.”

There are a few ways Dan feels he can respond to that. First and foremost: he’s not surprised. He had a feeling it was part of the experience. It hadn’t been part of his fantasy originally, but he’d _definitely_ thought about it—that was the point of having sex in the parking garage, after all.

A few of the places they’d gone in his dreams had been public, too, even though there were no people around. And it wasn’t Dan’s first time doing it with the possibility of being caught. When he and Chloe started dating, they’d taken advantage of the evidence locker a number of times. And then there was that time that he and Charlotte almost…but he _did_ get caught that time. And yet, that experience hadn’t killed his interest in it.

After running through these thoughts for a few seconds, Dan rests on one simple question. “Why?” He knows he doesn’t have to, but he carefully projects that he wants specifics, not surface answers.

Lucifer draws in a breath and gives him a calculating stare. “I wanted to test a theory. I had strongly suspected it was something you’d be into, but after what happened last weekend…well, I wanted to be sure.”

Dan smirks wryly. “You mean when Chloe walked in on us.”

“Certainly, the mood had— _shifted_ —when the Detective dropped in, but I distinctly recall you were so hard you could’ve doubled as a coat rack.” He leans forward, getting close to Dan’s face and looking at him carefully. “And while I find it stimulating to know that you enjoy being on display, it also makes me wonder just how flexible you are in other avenues.”

There’s an edge to Lucifer’s words that sounds decidedly unlike him. He’s nervous, Dan realizes, genuinely nervous.

Dan sets his drink down and cups the side of Lucifer’s face, his hand immediately magnetizing against his skin, making them both jerk a little in response. He leans forward and kisses him, slowly.

It buys him time to think.

He’s positive he knows where this is going, and…he was afraid of this conversation. They didn’t really talk about it last time. Lucifer didn’t know what to say, and Dan couldn’t get past the fact that he felt a little jealous about sharing him. Dan’s been trying to understand where that comes from, since he seemed to have no trouble sleeping with his ex-wife (twice) after he and Lucifer started dating. But somehow, that felt different. Kind of. It’s complicated.

It’s still hard for Dan to believe that he’ll be needed once Chloe steps in. Even though Lucifer told him that his relationship to her wasn’t necessarily contingent on romance, clearly, he didn’t know the depth of his own feelings for her until she came back into his life.

Dan gets it. He knows how love works. Lucifer is only just figuring it out. It’s obvious that he wants to make everyone happy. But at what cost?

When they pull away, Dan keeps his hand on Lucifer’s cheek and smiles at him. “I thought we all agreed we weren’t going to let this stuff get in the way until after this whole business with your mom was over?”

Lucifer mirrors Dan and places a slender hand along his jaw, stroking his thumb over his cheek. “Tonight seemed the perfect night to entertain this little fantasy. I wanted it to be special. And we still have plenty of the evening left. But, as much as it pains me to say it, I think we should…talk.”

Dan lets out a heavy sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding in and presses their foreheads together. He squeezes his eyes shut, soaking up the feeling of their link thrumming between them like its own low-level energy source. He never wants this to go away, but he’s not about to stop Lucifer from following his heart, either.

“Lucifer, if you want to be with Chloe, I won’t stand in your way.”

“What if I want you to stand at our side?”

Both men lean back at the same time. Their hands slip from each other’s faces to rest on top of one another. To anyone else, it would have looked carefully rehearsed. To them, it’s simply become intuitive.

Dan frowns. “What are you saying?”

His jaw tightens a fraction and he swallows. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re just as much a part of this as the Detective.”

“Am I though?” Dan snaps. He hesitates for a moment, and then says what’s really been on his mind all week (longer, if he’s being honest). “Did you ever consider that our link might be some sort of manifestation you created just because you were lonely?” He watches Lucifer waver and then look away. Dan’s heart sinks. “You already have.” He swears under his breath. He stands up, places his hands on his hips, and begins to pace in a tight circle.

Matching the rising tension in the room, Lucifer throws his hands up and scoffs loudly, “Fine, yes! It’s crossed my mind a handful of times, but how is that a problem?”

Dan’s amazed he can’t see it. It’s been obvious to him for a while now. He whirls around to face him and gesticulates with his hands. “Because it means it could have been anyone! Anyone that caught your attention at just the right moment because you wanted it bad enough!”

“I was in _Hell_ , not some speed-dating convention at the Ritz Carlton; you’re the one who practically came crawling to my doorstep, begging me to fix you.”

“Me? I didn’t even know I was broadcasting my fucking thoughts until you up and waltzed into my head like you owned the damn place!”

“How many people do you think possess the ability to just _waltz_ into _my_ head with their desperate pleas for companionship?”

“Maybe it wasn’t even my choice! Did you ever think of that?”

“You can’t really believe that! Daniel, what we share goes beyond mere conscious decision!”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“It means whether or not it’s something I conjured up with my celestial psyche is irrelevant to the fact that it wouldn’t have happened if our souls didn’t desire it!”

“And what if it’s not about desire, huh? What if it’s about fate? What if the reason this thing between us happened so fast was because you needed some cosmic crash course in relationships before you could end up with Chloe?”

“Of all the ridiculous—,” Lucifer moves to get right up in Dan’s face, “—like I would ever take dating advice from a closeted bisexual divorcee whose ideas of attraction amounts to hair gel and a worn out ‘nice guys finish last’ routine!”

“There you go again—hiding behind your lame-ass jokes so you can avoid taking things seriously!”

“I’ll have you know that I—,” Lucifer halts suddenly. “Hang on,” he frowns and glances down between them. “Daniel, are you—?”

“—like a coat rack,” Dan snarls.

Lucifer’s eyes flick back up. His lips curve into a dark smile.

Then they’re at each other’s mouths again, rough and hectic. They struggle to get their jackets off. Dan pushes into him, getting Lucifer to take the few short steps backwards until his back presses up against the piano with a muted _clang_.

Dan nibbles his earlobe, Lucifer bites at his throat. Their hands move in a rush to pull their shirts out of their pants and undo their belts for the second time that night.

Within moments, Lucifer is flipped around, bending over the piano with his hands flat on top.

Dan held on to the small container of lube from earlier. He squeezes some into his palm and gives himself a few strokes with it. He grips the top of Lucifer’s left shoulder with one hand, plants a kiss and a bite on his back, and then slides in deep.

There’s no pause this time. Dan just starts rutting, hard and fast, taking what he wants. Lucifer gives, and gives. He rolls his hips in time with Dan’s thrusts, shuddering and gritting out demands for _more_.

Dan spreads his feet apart just enough to intensify the angle, making them both change pitch in their moans. He’s not going to last much longer like this. It’s too damn good. Everything about this feels hot and amazing and…somehow no less meaningful than any of the other times they’ve been together. In fact, it’s more so.

Each time they’ve shared the same physical space like this, the link between them has gotten a little stronger. Dan can feel it wash over his senses now in an electric flood that feels vital and unbreakable. It’s staggering but welcome.

In the back of his mind, he realizes why he was so quick to anger. It’s like the first time all over again. He’s feeling insecure about everything. Sex drowns out the fear. It’s the connection he’s after; the promise, however brief, that he can share himself with another person and feel completely accepted.

He pants loudly, muscles taut. He drags his thrusts in and out, like he’s trying to make a point, to communicate just how important this is to him. He’s so close and yet he feels like he’ll break down if he lets go. He doesn’t want to let go. He doesn’t want to be alone. He’s not good enough for Lucifer, or for Chloe—or for Charlotte. He’s not good enough for anyone. He never has been. All he has is this moment.

Dan makes a tense sound in the back of his throat. He gives a final slam when he comes, and then holds still, his thighs shaking. Breathless, he slouches over Lucifer’s back. He slides his hands up to wrap over his upper arms, and clutches him tightly.

Quietly, he begins to sob.

Lucifer turns his head and gently kisses Dan’s fingers, and lets him work it out.

~*~

When Dan’s breathing returns to normal and his tears have stopped, Lucifer carefully maneuvers out from underneath him. Wordlessly, he finishes undressing both of them in record time while Dan numbly goes along with it.

Lucifer disappears for several minutes, and when he returns, without asking, he picks Dan up like he weighs nothing and carries him bridal style into the bathroom. He steps into the tub and lowers down into a seated position with Dan resting against his chest and between his legs.

The water is very hot; the level of heat enveloping around Dan’s skin like a liquid, tingly blanket. It’s surprisingly soothing. Either that or he’s just too upset to care that it burns a little.

Dan feels like a complete mess. He thought he was passed his self-doubt. He knows it’s not something that can just magically disappear. But with Lucifer, it certainly felt like it had—until it was no longer just the two of them. Dan realizes now that it’s not about jealousy where Chloe’s concerned. It’s that he feels like he can’t even compare. It’s stupid, he knows, but he can’t shake the feeling.

He sinks down a little lower in the tub, and exhales a shaky sigh. Lucifer’s long, wet fingers comb through his hair. Dan can feel him breathing softly against the top of his head. It’s comforting but it makes him frown.

He feels bad that he put Lucifer in this position in the first place. He hadn’t meant to have a breakdown. But he’s no stranger to angry sex, either. There’s definitely something cathartic about it for him; it’s a good way for him to let go of whatever his mind is holding onto in the moment. He wonders how Lucifer feels about it.

As if on cue, Dan feels tendrils of sensation move through him to offer a few complex thought-threads in his mind. It’s been getting easier and easier to ‘read’ what’s being conveyed each time it happens. He’s started to not only feel the words intuitively; he can sort of ‘see’ them, too. _Concern. Confusion. Patience. Intimacy._

_I’m worried. I don’t understand. Take as long as you need. I’m here._

It takes Dan some time and effort to find his voice. When he finally speaks, he has to clear his throat. “I kind of thought you could always just ‘hear’ me.”

In a subdued tone, Lucifer replies, “I can only hear what you project about me or to me directly, but I can’t read your mind. Also, I _was_ in the middle of getting shagged senseless, so my mind was focused elsewhere.”

That gets a brief half-smile from Dan. Then he sighs through his nose and swallows. “Chloe and I stopped growing together. That’s why our marriage fell apart. I’m not trying to downplay the other reasons, but that’s where it all started. By the time I realized what was happening, I had waited too long to do anything about it. The same thing happened with Charlotte. I wanted to do so much with her, but I was afraid I’d fuck it up like I did with Chloe, so I waited. Then she… I thought I was getting better. I thought I was more secure about what you and I have, but I’m not. That’s why I freaked out. But, for the record, I _have_ always wanted to fuck you up against your piano.”

He can feel Lucifer smiling above him. “You also got to ruin one of my suits in the process, just like you promised—two, if you count the one I _just_ had made for you.”

Dan huffs a soft laugh through his nostrils. “Sorry about that. It _was_ a nice suit.”

“No need to apologize, the backup is in my wardrobe. Do you really think I’d let you desecrate one without the forethought to have another on reserve?”

He twists his head up to look at him curiously. “When did you even have time to get those made?”

“I’d been brainstorming for our little parking garage affair ever since you unknowingly and _loudly_ projected it to me. I thought about mentioning it but came up with a far better idea. I didn’t know it was going to be so soon, but, like I’d told you before, I had to cash-in lots of favors this week. Contacting my tailor was one of the first.”

Dan chuckles, “I’m not sure whether I should be more creeped out by you running a tape measure over me in my sleep, or not waking up from you doing it.”

Lucifer smiles down at him warmly. “If I truly thought you’d be bothered by it, rest assured I would’ve asked first. And you _were_ in the beginning stages of your recovery; it’s no surprise that you slept right through it.” He plants a lingering kiss on Dan’s forehead. Then, in a more somber tone, he asks, “Did you really not understand what I meant when I told you I wanted you by our side?”

“No, I did,” Dan says flatly.

A pause hangs between them.

“And?”

“And I think you’re being way too optimistic.”

“Is it really such a stretch to believe that it could work?”

“Have you even asked Chloe what she thinks of the idea?”

Lucifer gives him a tight-lipped look and then sighs through his nose, “Not exactly. But thus far, there’s been no discussion regarding you and I having to break things off. If that had been something she wanted, we’d both know about it by now.”

Dan can’t argue with that. He grumbles and lets his gaze drift over the surface of the water. “Still afraid you’re gonna leave me once you two become more involved. There, I said it.”

“Just because you said it doesn’t make it true.”

“Doesn’t make it untrue, either,” Dan says dryly.

Soft laughter rumbles deep within Lucifer’s chest. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Forgetting that this is not just about you.”

Dan is about to gripe when he stops himself and blows out a sigh. “You’re right, you’re right. Ok, so what am I not getting?”

The Devil doesn’t answer him right away. He lingers on the moment, pulling Dan against him a little more snugly. When he does finally speak, there’s trepidation in his voice. “The reason it never worked with the Detective before was because I was lacking another component required to _make_ it work.”

He can’t fight the bitterness that comes out. “So I was right—I’m a stepping stone on your path to Chloe.”

Lucifer groans, “No, Daniel!” He stares down at Dan apprehensively, like he’s considering something very serious, and then slips out from behind him. “All right, change of plans! Stop chastising yourself and get out of the bath! There’s something I need to show you.” He hastily dries himself off and then saunters out of the bathroom.

Dan starts the drain in the tub and steps out to towel off. Once he feels dry enough, he wraps the towel around his waist and walks out of the bathroom. He finds Lucifer in the bedroom, waiting for him with an insistent look and wearing absolutely nothing.

It’s a bit distracting, but his expression is serious enough that Dan manages not to make a comment. He sits on the edge of the bed across from him and shrugs. “What’d you want to show me?”

Lucifer breathes in deeply, and on the exhale, his wings _whoosh_ out from behind him and spread wide.

Dan startles backwards, purely out of surprise. He takes a second to calm down. He slips off the bed to stand across from him, mouth agape.

They’re even more incredible than he remembers. They have a soft luminescence that looks almost tangible. He’s awestruck. There’s no other way to describe it.

And then the left wing starts to singe along the top. Orange embers snake across the brilliant white feathers in a brief, burning wave that transforms swiftly into a red, leathery, bat-like wing, roughly the same dimensions as its feathered twin.

Dan centers his gaze back on Lucifer again. He shakes his head. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Lucifer tucks his wings behind him. “For the longest time, I thought that all I ever wanted was to be accepted for who I am. I thought that was simple. It wasn’t until after you and I started cultivating a relationship that I realized why it had been so difficult to find the right balance with the Detective. Chloe reminds me to embrace my humanity for others; it’s because of her that it hasn’t withered away into neglect. She truly believes in the man that I’ve always wanted to be, even when I’m not strong enough to believe it myself.” He steps forward and places his hands on Dan’s shoulders. “But you, Daniel, remind me that it’s just as important for me to embrace all of _myself_.” He extends his feathered wing, “The angel I’ve been too afraid to know,” he extends the leathery one, “and the Devil I’ve known all too well.” He coils his arms and his wings around him, and closes the distance between them with his lips.

Dan holds him like he never plans to let go. He drinks in the moment, enraptured by everything that surrounds him. On the surface, his skin picks up on minute differences between the two wings. Their weights feel strangely similar. The feathered one feels cool and soothing; the leathered one feels warm and like snakeskin. Beneath it all, their link vibrates softly like an all-over bodily hum.

Everything feels right. He feels safe, and happy. He opens his heart up and sends Lucifer a prayer. He’s sorry they fought. He’s sorry he can be difficult sometimes. He thanks him for not giving up on him, and for making him feel the way that he does. He still doesn’t understand how this thing between them is possible, but he never wants it to stop.

Lucifer inhales sharply through his nose. He hasn’t stopped kissing Dan, and he hasn’t loosened his hold on him, either.

A single thought-thread weaves through Dan’s mind. He can interpret it almost instantly.

_Never._

~*~

When they finally come up for air, they’re both left short of breath and smiling at each other. Lucifer still has his wings wrapped around him, supporting the bulk of Dan’s weight while his hands caress him gently up and down his back.

Dan grins at him and scrunches his brow. “Since they’re still out, can I ask about them?”

The briefest twinge of nervous energy zips through Lucifer’s eyes and face, and then it passes in favor of returning to a more congenial expression. “I suppose it would be pointless to say no.”

“No, if you’re not ready, then that’s fine.”

“I don’t think you’re ready,” Lucifer says playfully.

“What do you mean? I—whoa!”

Lucifer grabs Dan’s sides and flaps his wings, launching them onto the bed with a pronounced _whump!_

“ _Dude_!"

The Devil chuckles (a little maniacally), and then snakes his hands out. He laces their fingers together and raises Dan’s arms to press them firmly into the pillows on either side of his head. He then settles on top of him, his knees between his legs.

Dan knows it's Lucifer’s favorite position to be in when they’re together. He doesn’t mind one bit. He likes to push back every once in a while, just so he can feel Lucifer easily keep him pinned down. It’s like a silent reassurance between them, he feels, something that communicates a quick _I got you_ message. Yeah, it’s his favorite position, too.

Lucifer wiggles on top of him, his groin rubbing against Dan’s over the towel, which somehow stayed on his hips despite him being _thrown onto the bed_. “So, I’m ready, ask your questions!”

Dan chuckles, “Ok. Well first, the big obvious one in the moment—do they feel different right now?”

He glances from side to side and then shakes his head. “Not really. The Devilish one is more for aesthetic. I can change it back if you want?”

“No, no, keep it that way; I like the half-n-half look.”

Lucifer smirks, “Very well. Just so long as you give them a better nickname than what goes in my coffee.”

Dan mirrors him. “I’ll think of something. Next question: what’s it like to have four upper body limbs?”

“And I suppose you’d ask an elephant what it’s like to have a trunk, wouldn’t you?”

“Hey, I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that not five minutes ago, you were running your hands up my spine with both hands but holding my body with your wings.”

A wicked grin splays on Lucifer’s face and he bounces his eyebrows. “You know what else I can do with them?”

Dan frowns for a moment and then widens his eyes. “Oh no! No, no, no, no!” A feather tickles one foot, while a claw scrapes the other. He thrashes about, desperately trying to escape but laughing at the same time.

Lucifer giggles, staying fairly still on top of him, exerting zero effort while keeping Dan pinned down. When he finally lets up, he tilts his head forward and kisses him while he’s still trying to catch his breath. When he leans back, he croons, “I’m _definitely_ going to use that one in the future!”

“Oh man,” Dan says, gasping, “I’ll try to prepare myself for that.” He smiles and takes a minute to calm down, and get his breathing under control.

While he does, Lucifer gently lets go of his hands. He twitches his shoulders and his wings fold back into wherever they hide. He folds his arms across Dan’s stomach and rests his chin on one arm, looking at him more thoughtfully.

Dan tucks his arm behind his head to prop it up and get a better look at him. His free hand runs through Lucifer’s hair slowly. He thinks about everything that’s happened tonight; everything they’ve done, everything they’ve said, and everything that still needs its own conclusion. He sighs softly, “You know Chloe and I love all of you, right?”

“I know. But it’s in the ways that you individually nurture different parts of me that makes me feel whole.”

“That sounds a lot like something Linda would say. Did you see her?”

“After arranging to have your suits made, having a chat with the good doctor was the next thing on my list. The point is: I agree with her. I’m better a version of myself if I have you both. This is why you two need to get over yourselves so you can focus on me, and then we can all be the better for it.”

A disheartened look comes over Dan’s face. “It’s not that simple, Lucifer. I fucked up a lot with Chloe. I’ll always love her, but we’ve hurt each other too many times to just forget it ever happened.”

Lucifer raises his brow. “Now that’s where you’re wrong. I’ve lost count of how many times the Detective and I have hurt each other, even without meaning to. She almost poisoned me once—but we got through it. Unless you can top that, I don’t see why you can’t work through whatever it is that’s holding you back.”

Dan sits up on his elbows. “Whoa, whoa—back up! Chloe tried to _poison_ you?”

“Yes, and at the time I didn’t think I’d ever trust her again because of it. But, as they say: time heals all—unless you’re Napoleon—that poor bastard drove several demons to tears of boredom with his incessant whining; you’d think they were the ones being tortured. Made for a good time-out corner whenever one of them got a bit unruly, though.”

“As much as that sounds like a hilarious story, can we get back on track?”

“Right. Well, like I said, time heals all, and eventually, I forgave her. I couldn’t let her go, and she wouldn’t give up on me. Do you really think she wouldn’t do the same for you, Daniel?”

Without even thinking about it, Dan knows the answer to that. Things have been awkward and difficult between him and Chloe the last few weeks. But when they saw each other Sunday night, and she ran into his arms and held him so tight he thought his ribs would crack, he knew they were going to be ok.

Dan licks his lips and looks at Lucifer, who’s staring at him anxiously like a kid on the edge of his seat. It’s endearing enough that it makes Dan smile big, despite the seriousness of their conversation right now. “If she’s willing to try it, then I will, too.”

Lucifer groans dramatically and rolls onto his back beside Dan. “Bout bloody time you said something reasonable!”

“Hey, man, this is heavy stuff we’re talking about,” Dan points out, even though he laughs when he says it.

“Only because you make it that way. It never ceases to amaze me the lengths at which humans will go to overcomplicate _every_ facet of their lives, when clearly all of their problems could be solved if they simply—.”

“—if you say ‘shagged’—.”

“—I was going to say _listened to each other_ , but I like your idea better!” Lucifer rolls back on top of him and immediately proceeds to kiss along Dan’s throat and chest.

Dan draws in his lip beneath his teeth and arches his back. “You know, I _almost_ wish this was a dream so I could tire you out. I don’t think I could do it otherwise.”

Lucifer grins up at him from gliding his tongue across Dan’s left nipple, making him twitch. “Yet another reason for all of us to be together: a threesome normally wouldn’t exhaust me, but one involving you _and_ the Detective? Well, it certainly warrants some investigation, I’d say. She does make me vulnerable, after all. I’m sure you could take good advantage of that.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“Oh yes,” Lucifer says casually, trailing his lips and tongue across Dan’s stomach and gradually moving lower. “Even before you and I started seeing each other.”

Dan lifts his head. “Wait, really?”

Lucifer pauses to look up at him. “Once, when you and I went undercover in the Russian bathhouse. After I got a good look at you, my mind made several leaps and eventually landed smack dab into a three-way. I thought it’d be fun to watch you squirm, naked and tied up to a chair with a shame boner while I did the Detective six ways from Sunday.”

A stiff peak rises beneath the towel.

The Devil glances down and flicks his gaze back up to Dan with a smile, “Duly noted.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

He laughs at him and then proceeds to grab the line of the towel with his teeth and tug slowly down.

Dan knows he’s blushing, and his pulse is starting to speed up at the thought of what Lucifer’s about to do. But he ends up sighing and says softly, “Hey, um, hang on a minute.”

Lucifer sits up. “What’s wrong?”

He rolls his eyes and shrugs, “Ok, look. I know you’re excited about this—and I am definitely willing to give it a try—as long as she is, too, it’s gotta be completely mutual. But, just because there’s a part of me that’s turned on by the idea of watching you do my ex-wife, doesn’t mean I’m ready for that yet. Or, anything like it, really. I think it’s something we’ll all have to work up to.”

“You’re absolutely right.”

“I—wait, really?”

“Yes. I would never expect either of you to jump into anything you weren’t completely comfortable with, especially as this situation will be unique and new for all of us. But please don’t mistake my eagerness for impatience or inexperience. Trust that when it comes to this one thing, I really do know exactly what to do.”

Dan smiles at him. “You’re right. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Lucifer lithely slides back down, taking the towel with him and settling between Dan’s legs. He smiles sweetly, “You’re forgiven,” and then engulfs Dan’s cock down his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Hope that sated your appetite for a little while. I cannot guarantee weekly chapter dispersals (especially since this is no longer my only series I'm working on), but I will do my best. Lets aim for every two weeks at most, yeah? Painful, I know. But I gotta be honest about my limits. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil ruminates on the future of his relationships. He and Chloe have a big talk. Amongst other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all the Deckerstar fans out there. If you're not into them, there's still some cute Douchifer moments in the beginning. But there is also character development and plot discussed, so I encourage you to read it anyway. 
> 
> Thanks goes to GlitterSkullFairy for all the insight.

**_Lucifer Morningstar (9:12am):_ ** Good morning Detective. I know this is unexpected, but may I see you today?

 **_The Detective (9:13am):_ ** Sure. Everything ok?

 **_Lucifer Morningstar (9:13am):_ ** Not to worry. Is now a good time?

 **_The Detective (9:14am):_ ** Yeah, now is fine. You sure everything is ok?

 **_Lucifer Morningstar (9:15am):_ ** _[thumbs up emoji] [smiling devil emoji] [racecar emoji]_

~*~

Lucifer has been awake for several hours. He’s been anxious about furthering things along between him and his two lovers.

 _His_ two lovers…

The thought has been nesting in his mind for quite some time now. Even before he’d spoken with Dr. Linda about any of it, Lucifer had been forming some of his own theories on the intricacies of his relationships to the Detective and to Daniel.

He knew that he’d never stopped loving Chloe; even after he’d told Daniel he loved him (and meant it). But he didn’t know how strong (how _alive_ ) that feeling still was until he saw her again.

It was at that moment a realization had dawned on him to an embarrassingly asinine degree. Humans were in the habit of subjecting themselves to limitations. Be it for cultural or societal reasons, it didn’t change the fact that the behavior was well-ingrained in one way or another. But for a celestial, limitations were far and few between. He wanted more because he was made to handle more. Suddenly, he understood why it felt completely natural for him to care so much for two people at the same time.

He pauses in smoothing his lapels to smile to himself. He can scarcely believe how happy he is. He wants ( _needs_ ) this to work out. He knows it could be the best thing to ever happen to all of them if the two humans in his life would just find a way to reconcile with each other.

Secretly, he’s not completely confident that they will. They are both exceptional, but it’s their decision, not his, and he would never force them to give him what he wants. But he is certain he can provide a solid case in his favor, at least. He just has to be patient.

Normally, that wouldn’t be an issue.

But as Lucifer fusses with his suit in the full-length mirror for the tenth time in a row, he knows that he’s feeling anxious, excited, and indeed, impatient.

Daniel’s voice floats out from the bed, sounding amused but sympathetic. “Stop stalling; you look immaculate.”

“I always do,” Lucifer says brusquely, still staring at himself.

“Yeah, but it’s different this time. I may not know _exactly_ what’s on your mind, and I don’t need to rely on our link to tell me, but I know you’re nervous.”

The Devil scoffs, “Is it really that obvious?”

Daniel chuckles and nods, “Oh yeah.”

“Don’t suppose you could forgo teasing me long enough to impart some wisdom, do you?”

His face softens and he sits up in the bed, waving at him. “C’mere.”

Lucifer tugs the hem of his jacket once more, gives himself a glance, and then sits down beside Daniel on the bed.

Daniel takes his hand and holds it firmly. The warmth of their bond is familiar and reassuring. He says, “Let me ask you something first. Are you nervous because you think she’ll say no, or are you nervous to tell her that you broke our little agreement and saw me before seeing her?”

Lucifer huffs, “Both, I should think.”

“Ok, let’s start with the first one. Why do you think she’d say no?”

“Because she might think of it just as a complication, not an enhancement, as I do.”

Daniel nods slowly. “Not gonna lie, I worry it could just complicate things, too. But as much as I’m terrified of hurting Chloe again, there’s a big part of me that says there’s a reason we still work well together, and maybe there’s a chance we’re both in a better place now where we could work through it instead of distancing from each other. The key is: it’s all about progress. If you frame your idea to her in a way that suggests it’ll move our lives _forward_ , she’ll have an easier time visualizing it in her mind. And, I know I speak for both of us when I say that we want to see you happy, and that would be its own incentive to give it a try.”

A half-hearted smile lifts Lucifer’s face, but it only lasts for a moment. “Well that’s one problem down.”

“Right, so let’s tackle the next one. Why did you see me first? She might not ask you directly, but she’ll want to know.”

“If I said it was purely a logistical decision, would either of you really believe me?”

Daniel blinks and then raises his eyebrows, “Uh, damn, ok, you got me there. First thing that came to mind was that it sounded like an excuse to deflect any responsibility.”

The Devil rolls his eyes and sighs gruffly, “As I suspected.”

He shakes his head and squeezes Lucifer’s hand. “Hey—ignore what I said. Just because that’s how I thought of it at first doesn’t mean she’ll react the same way. Go on, tell me why.”

Lucifer takes a deep breath. “During our conversation Monday, the Detective wisely predicted that you’d throw yourself into a panic about your place in my life and probably wouldn’t tell me about it. In order for things to be successful tonight, Zach and I need everyone to be contributing their energy on the same frequency—which means we _all_ need to be in a good place mentally, emotionally, physically, and spiritually. That kind of harmony is difficult to achieve even if I were to dose us all with the best drug cocktail I could get my hands on. But this has to be genuine. Tonight needs to go off without a hitch. Between you and the Detective, I felt you were the bigger hitch, so I addressed your needs first.”

Daniel gives a wry smirk. “Well, that’s kind of a blow to my ego but it all tracks. Chloe’s definitely gonna appreciate that you consider her the more stable of the two of us.”

Lucifer strokes the back of his hand over Daniel’s cheek and smiles gently. “This isn’t a competition, Daniel. What must I do for you to understand that?”

He places his hand over Lucifer’s on his face and smiles back. “Be patient with me.”

They both laugh and share a kiss. When they lean back, Lucifer clears his throat. “I suspect I’ll be gone most of the day. Maze will be over in a few hours to set everything up as it’s delivered. I’m sure she’d enjoy your company if you wanted to stick around.”

“Actually, that sounds perfect right now. She’s good at keeping me grounded.”

Lucifer cocks his head to the side and gives Daniel a curious expression. “Have you two ever slept together?”

“What? No, are you kidding me? She’d probably break me in half! Besides, it’s not really like that between us.”

“You do have quite the interesting dynamic. I’ve never been able to figure it out. But I’m glad that it’s mutually beneficial. She says you’re fun. As someone whom she has neither tortured, nor slept with—that’s high praise coming from a demon.”

Daniel rubs the back of his neck and blushes a little. “Guess I’m just special.”

Lucifer captures his chin with his fingers and looks him in the eyes. “You _are_ , Daniel.” He inclines his head forward and kisses him again. With a swift burst of intent, he silently adds, _even if you can’t see it, I know it to be true._

A light gasp escapes Daniel’s lips as they move away from each other. Before Lucifer can stand to leave, Daniel grabs his wrist. “Hey, wait a minute.”

He grins at him, “I know you can’t get enough of me but I did promise the Detective I’d be right over. You’re going to make me late.”

Daniel laughs and shakes his head, “You didn’t actually give her a time!” He lets his smile wane and he licks his lips. “This is important. Are you going to tell her about our link?”

Lucifer hesitates. “I thought it best if we told her together. It didn’t seem right not to include you, so I haven’t mentioned it.” He swallows a bit nervously. His confidence wavers. Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to do. “Should I have told her?”

“Tell you what: if it somehow comes up when you guys talk today, don’t try to find a crafty way around it, just go ahead and tell her. Otherwise, yeah, I’d like to be there for that conversation, if possible.”

“You have my word,” he says firmly. He stands up and goes back to do one more cursory look in front of the mirror.

“Still immaculate; now get out of here, Chloe’s waiting and I gotta do something about my morning wood.”

“Why didn’t you say something? I could help you with that before I—,” _thump!_ “—Ah!”

After chucking a pillow at him, Daniel laughs. “Now you’re just stalling! Go, before I change my mind!”

_Thump!_

“Why you—I had those imported from Milan!”

_Thump!_

“I’m gonna keep throwing ‘em at you until you leave!”

Lucifer dodges another pillow and chuckles despite himself. He returns to Daniel, catches his wrist before he hits him with another pillow, and then leans over to kiss him once more.

He lets it linger this time. A peculiar tendril of fear in his gut tells him that he doesn’t know when he’ll get to do it again. It’s irrational, he knows, but he can’t ignore its persistence, so he lengthens the kiss, slow and deep, to chase the irksome feeling away.

Almost as if he can sense it, Daniel reaches up and wraps a hand behind his head, holding him close.

Lucifer feels a prayer gently caress through him. Daniel believes in him. He believes that it will be ok. He believes that, with time, they can all be happy together. He wants to give him strength.

With another brief string of intention, Lucifer assures him, _you already have._

~*~

On the way to the Detective’s, Lucifer recalls the discussion they had the following day after she had caught them in the act.

She’d been surprisingly calm, but not distant. She made it clear that she was more upset about him avoiding her, and omitting the fact that she was a miracle, than she was about him and Daniel being together.

After he apologized profusely for his repeated evasions over the years, they talked about the subject of her divine history. It had thrown her hard, and it had made her frightened. Lucifer tried to allay her concerns. He tried to convince her that just because her birth had been blessed, it didn’t mean that she didn’t have free will.

The Detective asked him what it meant then, if not that. And then more questions came tumbling out, until she started unraveling right before his eyes. He held her and did his best to soothe her, shaking and sobbing in his arms. He felt awful.

What Lucifer hadn’t told Daniel, was that he talked the Detective into taking the rest of Monday off. She clearly needed to vent more than she realized. It was part of the reason she took on the extra hours throughout the rest of the week. And it was why he had to triple Mazikeen’s pay for taking on the rest of the tasks he’d planned for himself that day.

They went down to the beach. She continued to dissect his Dad’s reasons for her existence and why she was connected to Lucifer in the first place. He answered any question she asked about Heaven and Hell, the angels and demons, all of it. Whatever it would take for her to make peace with it, he was willing to offer up freely. He couldn’t bear to see her fall apart again.

As the day wore on into the late afternoon, they laid down beside each other on the sand, gradually getting closer. He loved to see her smile, and any chance he could, he would try to make her laugh. Every time he succeeded, it was like the old bitterness that clung to his heart shed another layer. He would feel a little lighter, a little more hopeful, a little more at ease.

When the Detective had finally exhausted every avenue of information to explain the nature of her existence, and she felt confident enough that she still had her free will and it was her choice to care about him, only then did she drift the conversation back to the future of their relationship.

After all of the celestial talk, Lucifer was surprised when she came out with it so straightforwardly. She felt she deserved a chance, for real this time, and he was going to give it to her. End of story.

Lucifer took her hand, kissed it, and promised her, _everything, without hesitation_. He then carefully asked about Daniel’s role in all of this.

Her exact reply puzzled him, even now. _We’ll make it work_ , she’d said, almost as if it was an afterthought. And then she changed the subject on him. She said she was hungry, so they grabbed some street tacos, chatted a bit about the office, and then she went home. He felt a little blindsided, but he didn’t know what to do about it.

Later that night, he, Daniel and the Detective had a three-way…

But of course, it was the most awkward, dispassionate and unsexy three-way Lucifer had ever been a part of. They had a three-way phone conference like business executives in some soulless networking meeting. They’d made the agreement to put all relationship affairs on hold until after they contacted Mum.

Daniel and the Detective did most of the talking; Lucifer barely got a word in edgewise. It was like they were still married—they certainly knew how to communicate as though they still were.

Lucifer would’ve found it more fascinating if he could’ve tied-in the idea that clearly, they still had lots of chemistry, maybe they should consider getting back together while also maintaining a relationship with him.

But no.

They talked about Daniel taking care of the offspring, they exchanged a few in-jokes that they didn’t bother explaining to him, they discussed plans for when Daniel returned to work, and finally, they brought Lucifer back into the discussion when they asked him what the plan was for Saturday.

As irritating as it was to be pushed to the side, it gave Lucifer hope that this was a good sign. If they could delegate their lives this easily over the phone, he couldn’t see why they’d have any trouble integrating back into each other’s beds as well.

He’d been able to win Daniel over to the idea—at least enough to give it a try. All he had to do was get the Detective on board and then everything would finally be right in his world.

Lucifer pulls up across from her house and blows out a sigh, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. She will say yes. He has to believe that. He needs to believe it.

~*~

He reaches for the door handle out of habit and has to stop himself. He straightens up, clears his throat, and knocks.

The door swings open almost instantly and the Detective smiles at him and gives him a mock look of surprise. “Oh, I see we’re knocking first before entering now.”

She’s wearing faded jeans and an oversized blouse with a French tuck. Her hair is done up in a messy bun and a few strands frame her face. Her cheeks are rosy. She looks like she ran to the door.

He has to concentrate on not blushing. It’s strange that he gets like this whenever it’s been a while since he’s last seen her. With Daniel, it’s all charm and no effort, but with the Detective, his charm is still there, but he has to work hard to not feel flustered. He suddenly becomes very aware of wanting to impress her, and feeling like he always falls short.

He smiles and steps inside. “Who says you can’t teach an old Devil new tricks?”

The Detective laughs and then walks towards the kitchen, saying over her shoulder, “I made some tea, you want any?”

“What sort of question is that?”

She giggles. “Comin’ right up!”

Lucifer shoves his hands in his pockets and does a quick scan of the living room. There’s a mug on the coffee table that says _‘I swear this isn’t wine’_ with a book next to it that’s open and face down. He takes note that the urchin hasn’t come rushing to knock the wind out of him yet.

As if anticipating his unspoken question, the Detective returns with a mug for him and says, “Trixie’s at a friend’s house for the weekend. I figured with everything going on right now, it wouldn’t be a bad idea for me to just take it easy before tonight.” She curls up on one end of the sofa, grabbing her cup and taking a sip. “So what’s up?”

So, they’re alone…

He decides to remove his jacket and sits down at the other end of the sofa, smiling like nothing is urgently waiting to leap from his throat. He takes a drink, resisting the urge to fill it with whiskey before he’s even tasted it. She put honey in the tea with a touch of lemon, just how he likes it. She hadn’t even asked, she just knew.

“And here I thought I’d find you up to your ears in casework when I arrived. I’m glad you’re relaxing.” He pauses and then adds quickly, “My brother and I need everyone to be in exceptionally good moods tonight so it’s perfect that you’re on top of me—I mean ‘it’.” He clears his throat and takes another sip.

The Detective rubs her lips together and gives him a knowing look, nodding slowly. “Oh-kay, I see what’s going on here. You know, I thought you seemed nervous when you messaged me. So, why don’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

He furrows his brow but maintains a smile, “We only exchanged a few texts, how could you possibly glean that I was nervous?”

She just stares at him.

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Oh, all right! Yes, I’m nervous.”

“Is it because of your mom?”

“Certainly not!”

She sighs and sets her mug down on the table. “This is about us, isn’t it?” When he doesn’t answer right away, she goes on to say, “Lucifer, if we _are_ going to have a relationship, I need you to be open with me. I need you to trust that it’s ok for you to talk to me.”

He throws up one of his hands dramatically. “That’s just it, Detective! I _do_ trust you and I _want_ to be open with you! It’s just that…” he sighs and sets his tea down. He scoots closer to her and takes her hand, swallowing. “You, of all people, know how difficult it is for me to admit when I’m—less than confident about something. Well, here’s being open for you: I’m not confident I know how to be what you want me to be. It’s ironic, really: I know a thousand ways to bring you pleasure you could never even imagine, but I don’t know the first thing about being the man you would _want_ to date.”

They both laugh softly and smile at each other.

He desperately wants to kiss her. But he waits.

She clears her throat and asks, “How do you and Dan do it?”

Lucifer has to bite his tongue before he makes an ass of himself by making a joke. He replies carefully, “It’s…different with Daniel. And—that’s really why I’m here. I came to tell you that I invited him over last night, we talked, and there’s something that I need to ask you.”

The Detective leans back. She keeps holding his hand, so that’s a good sign. Her expression is cautious though, which isn’t good. She takes a deep breath. “Ok, what is it?”

Just by the look in her eyes, he can tell that Daniel was right: she didn’t ask, but she definitely wants to know why he broke their agreement. But he can also tell that she _is_ willing to listen. He’s more grateful for that than she knows.

“Right. First, allow me to explain. I know we agreed to handle our affairs _after_ this business with Mum, but I was deadly serious about tonight. This ceremony hinges on _all_ of us being on the same wavelength. You were right about Daniel: he was very distressed and had I not addressed his concerns in time, he could’ve unknowingly sabotaged everything. Between the two of you, I felt he was the greater liability so I saw him first. I hope you can understand.”

She gives him a big, encouraging smile and squeezes his hand. “Of course I do. Lucifer, you’re going through a lot right now. I mean, giving a makeover to Lux, planning two full-scale events inside a week, preparing all the things you need for your mom, juggling your attention between me and Dan—it’s _a lot_.”

His brow creases slowly. “You mean… you’re not angry?”

“Not at all. I had a feeling this was going to happen.”

He continues to stare at her in befuddlement.

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, “Ok, so Maze told me that you’ve been running around all week like a headless chicken, trying to make sure everything is perfect. And I know that Dan’s in an especially vulnerable place right now. So, I’m glad you checked in with him first, I’m sure he needed it. And, it sounds like, maybe you needed it, too.”

His expression softens around his eyes. He’s overcome with feelings of relief and admiration. Sometimes he feels like he really doesn’t deserve her patience, or her kindness. It’s a wonder she hasn’t given up on him yet.

He cups the side of her face with his other hand. His thumb strokes across her cheek. “You never cease to amaze me, Chloe.”

“Lucifer…” she breathes quietly, moving towards him.

Their eyelids fall, and their lips press together.

Even now, it feels like the first time they shared a kiss, and he couldn’t be happier to experience that feeling again.

Refusing to break away, even for a second, he shifts over to one knee on the floor beside her and scoops her up in his arms. The Detective automatically wraps her hands across his back and neck, holding him tightly.

She weighs nothing to him, but he still takes his time when he walks upstairs with her into the bedroom. He wants to remember every moment of this.

Their mouths explore each other thoroughly but not in a rush. He can feel her body heat rising, sense her pulse thumping, but is pleased to notice by the way she moves that she wants to take her time, too.

He settles them down on top of the bed and they shift onto their sides. He slips his left hand just under her shirt to take hold of her waist, squeezing, but not too hard. Her skin is soft and warm, and she rocks against him with a light sound leaving her throat. One of her hands reaches up and threads through his hair, gripping firmly but not quite to the edge of pain. The other hand is tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Lucifer’s heart is pounding in his chest. Part of him wants to claw her clothes to shreds and send her into a raw, screaming fit of ecstasy; another part wants to cradle her in soft feathers and bathe her with his tongue. He thinks the Detective would still enjoy those things (he hopes), but he knows that he and Daniel would benefit from them differently than she would.

This, on the other hand: a balanced mix of passion and tenderness that he and the Detective are sharing, lies somewhere in between. It’s exquisite in its own right. It feels like it’s just for them, and no one else.

The Detective’s hand glides down from his hair and manages to unbutton his vest and part of his shirt so she can caress his chest.

Lucifer hums pleasurably. He’d completely forgotten to start removing anything, simply too caught up in the moment. He can’t recall when that’s ever happened to him before. He’s excited to think that he can have firsts with the Detective like he can with Daniel. His heart flutters with excitement and he abruptly pulls her closer to his body, his eagerness jabbing against her front.

She moans, her fingernails dig into his chest and—.

“Ah!” he gasps, twitching towards her.

“Oh my gosh, Lucifer, I’m sorry, I forgot, I—,” she starts to pull away.

“—No!” He holds onto her, perhaps a little too fiercely, and shakes his head. “No, I…” he smiles, breathing heavy, his eyes filled with joy. “It’s all right, Detective, it’s—in fact, it’s better than all right—that was bloody marvelous! Do it again.”

Quickly, her concern melts away and is replaced with playfulness. She dips her hand back into his shirt and slowly scrapes her nails across his chest.

His eyes squeeze shut. His jaw hangs agape, loosely edged with a smile as another loud gasp escapes him. It’s not like he’s never experienced the pleasures of suffering during sex before. But the only times it’s happened were from very specific conditions.

With Daniel, when they’ve manipulated the mechanics of their bond to such a degree that he can experience it on a level more akin to the spiritual than the physical. And, when he’d sought the comfort of demons in the past while he was in Hell.

The pain Daniel can bring him is very different and intimate in a way that is beyond the limits of the flesh, even if it is part of the experience. And demons were always enthusiastic, but never affectionate.

What the Detective does to him now is full of gentleness even as it stings across his skin and sets his nerves on fire. It’s incredible. It’s new. It’s another first.

He opens his eyes to see her watching him, fascinated and enjoying the look he has on his face.

She giggles and crooks one of her eyebrows at him. “For a second I thought you’d finished without me.”

Lucifer pulls his head back, “I have never succumbed to the failings of premature ejaculation and I don’t plan on starting now! Just because you make me vulnerable doesn’t mean you’ve turned me into a minuteman. At least, I sincerely hope not.”

The Detective laughs and shakes her head, “No, I know.” She clears her throat. “But, um, since we _are_ on the subject, we should probably have a conversation first.”

“What? You mean protection? Normally, as an immortal, I’d promise that I’m disease-free and incapable of breeding. But Amenadiel knocked the teeth out of both of those when he convinced himself he’d become mortal. Funny it didn’t happen to me when I thought the same. And I’ve slept with far more—.”

She holds up her hand, “Ok, ok, I got it. I’m well aware of your sexual history. I guess I’m just more worried about the fact that you _are_ vulnerable around me and I wonder if that might…I dunno…make things happen that normally wouldn’t?”

“If it’s a condom you’re after, not to worry, I always come prepared—pun definitely intended—it’s just common courtesy! However,” he touches her cheek and gives her a more earnest look, “While I believe what happened to my brother was because of his state of mind, and there’d be no risk of the same happening to me, I would never want you to feel like you couldn’t trust me with something this important. Whatever you’re comfortable with, I’m more than happy to be right there with you.”

She smiles and goes in for another kiss, this time much more eager than before. She starts undoing more buttons on his shirt. Lucifer helps her along, letting his fingers caress over her hands in between making adjustments so that she can get the top half of his attire off of him.

He easily slips her out of her blouse. As his eyes trail down her chest, a very masculine sound emanates from his throat. “Hel-lo, what have we here!” He buries his face between her breasts and vigorously shakes his head back and forth, making rumbling noises.

The Detective squirms in his arms and belts out laughter. “Did you seriously just motorboat me?”

He grins elatedly, “Do you have _any_ idea how long I’ve wanted to do that?”

“Let me guess: ever since you saw my movie?”

“Of course! But can you really blame me?” He nestles in against her and wiggles his face again, making her squeal. “They’re perfect for this sort of thing! And they really are,” his tongue darts beneath the lace of her bra, “quite delectable as well.”

She bites her lower lip and arches forward. Lucifer noses in a little further so that he can brush his tongue across her nipple. Instinctively, her nails dent into his shoulders and a groan draws from his throat. He dares to bite the swell of her breast gently, and is rewarded with a gasp and fingers that dig deliciously deeper.

Lucifer hadn’t imagined things would go this way their first time together. He’d envisioned something more classically romantic: something unforgettable, something that would astonish her—that would show off the depths to which he adored her.

But this…

This soft exploration, in the quiet of the morning, filled with laughter, and a sense of familiarity as though their bodies aren’t strangers to one another, is more than he could ever hope for.

He turns her onto her back and kisses along her stomach, working his way lower. She caresses one of her hands over his hair. He flicks his gaze up to her, and then gives an impish grin when he stops directly above her navel. Lucifer tilts his head down and delicately pokes the tip of his tongue in the small pit, dragging it back to meet his teeth with a tiny bite on the edge of her skin.

Her upper body undulates in response and she lets loose a whimper. He chuckles warmly and does it a few more times, making her twitch. He glides his hands over her waist, undoes the button and zipper of her jeans. He pulls them down, though he leaves her underwear on.

Lucifer settles between her legs. His experienced senses tell him that she’s warm and ready, though he resists the temptation to jump to the main event. He proceeds to kiss along her inner thighs, flicking his tongue out occasionally as he draws nearer.

The Detective twists and tenses. She slides down closer to his face, biting her lip again and starting to breathe heavier. She catches his gaze just long enough for him to see her eyes half-lidded and her mouth quivering.

He does a quick lap with his tongue to one side of her labia, just on the edge of her underwear. She gasps and jerks her hips. He repeats the motion on the other side and she lets go of a strained moan.

It’s lovely to watch her aching for it. But he doesn’t want to keep her waiting any longer. He moves his hands beneath her and grabs her buttocks, and then curves his tongue around the seam of her panties and dips into the center of her.

A rough groan tears from her throat and she grabs his scalp and pushes him closer. He is all too happy to give her more.

For several minutes of superb agony, Lucifer works his mouth over and around her inner lips, all through the fabric of her underwear. For him, it’s as much of a turn-on as it is a tease, and her shaking thighs and firm grip on his head tell him all he needs to know about the pleasure she’s taking from this.

He wants to tear the frail piece of cloth from her body, but he’d hate to ruin a matching set, so he slips his fingers around the hemline and swiftly tugs her panties off. Once they’re discarded, he dives straight back in. He rolls his tongue in a wave down the front of her mons and ends the motion by suckling her clit.

She shudders and bucks her hips. Her moans get louder, sending thrills directly to his cock. He keeps his face pressed close to her groin, kissing her open-mouthed and hungry. He can feel her body tightening, nearing that peak. He feels drunk with lust and love and can’t fathom how this moment could be any more wondrous than it already is.

“Lucifer!” she groans out.

His eyes roll back in his head and a guttural sound rumbles in his throat. He doesn’t stop his ministrations, he presses on, relentless and wanton. She writhes against him, panting breaths tumbling from her lips. She cries out, her whole body going rigid. He holds her close, moaning against her, delighting in the feel of her climax throwing her into a series of sensual undulations.

Lucifer lifts his face away, gives her one last lick, making her jump, and sits up to look at her. Her bun came loose at some point, her tresses framing her face in a wild and free sort of way. Her skin is bathed in afterglow; she looks more beautiful and happy than he’s ever seen her.

The Detective looks up at him, breathless and smiling. “What?”

He moves to lean his upper body over her and sighs contentedly, stroking the back of his hand on her cheek. “You, just you…with me.” He smiles and kisses her, and she suddenly begins to laugh. He leans back and gives her a curious stare. “What?”

“Your face is _so_ wet!”

“Well it’s your fault then, isn’t it,” he beams.

“Thanks to you!”

He nuzzles their noses together, “ _Anytime_ , Detective.” He breathes in and intones more deeply, “Are you ready for more?”

There’s a clinking sound of metal between them and a pronounced _ziiiiip._ He looks down to discover his slacks are already open. The Detective smirks at him and gives a questioning brow.

Lucifer gives a throaty chuckle and darts forward for a fervent kiss.

Then there’s frantic movement between them. She slips out of her bra and he works his trousers and boxer briefs off. In the midst of doing this, he also grabs a foil package from his front pants pocket.

Moving back on their sides, their bodies crush together, mouths and limbs desperate for more contact. Sweat builds between them, giving their skin a light sheen. Neither of them seems to be able to keep from smiling at each other.

They’ve waited so long. So much time wasted in doubt and uncertainty. And now that they’re finally here, in this moment, Lucifer doesn’t want to waste another second. He considers all the ways in which they could do this. He wants to experience every position imaginable with her. He wants to give her whatever she desires.

He pays attention to the way they touch each other; the way she rocks against him and holds his face while they kiss; the way he slides his hand over her belly and her hip, and cups her breast in his other hand, committing to memory every dimple, every crevice, every part of her that he can be close to.

Lucifer keeps their lips pressed together as he draws his hands away to slip on the rubber in a discreet motion. Then he brings the kiss to a slow halt. He smiles at her and laces their fingers together with one of his hands. He moves to sit cross-legged, against the pillows, and pulls her upright.

He moves both hands to cup under her bottom and gently guides her forward. He lifts her up carefully and her arms curve around him, their gazes lock on each other. He slowly lowers her as she wraps her legs around his waist. His cock slides in deep.

With a shared cry, their bodies tremble and open to each other.

Taking deep breaths, Lucifer waits and lets them adjust to the intensity. He’s done this before, but he’s suddenly feeling lightheaded and overcome with emotion. He gazes at her, admiring the rosy color in her cheeks, the look of absolute trust in her bright blue eyes, and finds himself completely awestruck.

“I love you,” he breathes softly.

Her eyes well up. She smiles at him. “I love you, too.”

He grins and kisses her, his heart so full it feels like it could burst. They hold each other for a moment, basking in closeness. Then, with both arms supporting her weight, he begins moving her up and down.

Chloe tears her mouth away, tossing her head back with a loud moan. Lucifer shudders and clenches his teeth. His eyes screw shut. He pumps his cock with her body as her inner muscles squeeze over him. She arches her back and chews on her lip. She tightens her legs around his waist and starts grinding against him.

Lucifer releases an unhinged growl. He begins thrusting up into her as he bounces her up and down. The meeting of their bodies is so intense that he starts shaking and grunting.

She clutches at him, screaming, her nails dragging on his back. He hisses and snarls encouraging noises to let her know how much he loves it. He doesn’t care if she makes him bleed; all he cares about is drowning in the sound of her pleasure.

His eyes still closed, Lucifer feels her hunch forward and her breasts press against his face. He whips his tongue out, slathering her chest with wet kisses and greedy licks. He makes sure to capture each nipple between his teeth with a little pinch for good measure. Chloe gasps and writhes over him, crying out his name. He groans hers in reply and breathlessly moves his face up to kiss her again.

He begins to slow down, easing her moans gradually. When she falls quiet, he slams his cock in deep, making her scream into his mouth only to then whimper and tremble in his arms as he draws himself nearly all the way out. He does it again, and again, and _again_ , and then picks the pace back up, vigorous and needy, primal sounds clawing from their throats.

Lucifer slips one of his hands through her hair and leans back to look into her eyes. He moves faster. He watches as her lips quiver, her eyes half-lidded. He feels lightheaded again, but he doesn’t stop. He pants hard, thrusting into her with blunt strokes, over and over, until abruptly they both cry out in a shared fit of ecstasy, clinging to each other, shaking as the peak of orgasm shatters through their bodies in one long, continuous wave of release.

~*~

Carefully, Lucifer lies back and they melt into an entanglement of limbs on top of the pillows. They’re breathing hard, their bodies shiny and damp with sweat. Chloe’s hair is tousled and sticking to Lucifer’s neck and chest, her face resting just below his chin.

Lucifer takes note of just how slick their bodies became during their lovemaking. The Detective’s breasts and nipples slide across his stomach in such a way that is intensely arousing. In this position he’s remained inside her, and even with the condom, he feels his erection swelling up rapidly.

She gasps, “Oh my—are you getting hard again?”

He gives a deep chuckle, “I’m the Devil, remember?”

“I just, all those times you told me about your ‘endless stamina’—.”

“You really didn’t believe me, did you?”

“Well how could I? I mean, _no_ one can do that.”

Lucifer rocks his hips slowly, “ _I_ can.”

Chloe shudders and smiles at him. She pats one of her hands on the front of his shoulder. “I need a minute—I’m only human, unfortunately.”

She starts to move when he tightens his hold and stops her. He brushes his fingertips across some stray hairs on her face and smiles sweetly. “You’re so much more than that to me, Detective. And it has nothing to do with you being a miracle. I hope you know that.”

“I do,” she answers softly. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, then she gives him a quick peck on the lips and carefully detaches from him. She crawls off the bed and lets out an exhausted but happy sigh. “Wanna shower?”

“Depends—do you like shower sex?”

“You are insatiable!”

“I’m—.”

“—the Devil, _I know_ ,” she laughs, waving him off as she walks towards the bathroom. “And the answer is yes. But, now that I’m thinking about it, I’m starting to think you’ve always been this way, even before—well, you know.”

He rolls off the bed into a standing position. “You’d be right about that,” he calls over his shoulder. He disposes of the condom in a wastebasket beneath the nightstand. Before he follows her, he grabs a fresh one, just in case.

Chloe runs a hand under the water, testing the temperature.

Lucifer encircles her in his arms from behind. She sinks against him and hums happily. He nuzzles at her ear and purrs, “From the beginning of my existence, my hunger for all things pleasurable was voracious. New experiences make life worth exploring. And I treasure everything that has brought me joy. But nothing quite compares to the feeling of being united with someone you love.”

She turns around in his embrace, beaming at him. She lifts up on her tiptoes to go in for a kiss and is fervently received. He brings his hands down to her hips and picks her up. Chloe makes a surprised noise. Lucifer chuckles in the back of his throat and steps into the shower, moving them both beneath the water stream.

~*~

After deliciously thorough sex against the shower wall, and then taking their time to wash each other, they return to the bedroom to redress. Lucifer tries to coax her into yet another round, but she insists that she’s feeling a little sore and should probably take _some_ kind of break. He gives her puppy dog eyes. She tosses his shirt over his face.

They end up back on the sofa. Chloe is sitting at one end with her legs stretched out with Lucifer between them, resting his head on her belly. She sips her reheated tea with one hand and combs her nails through his hair with the other. His eyes are closed, even though he’s fully conscious. He wants to soak up the soothing feelings for all that they’re worth.

Then, like a sudden crack in the glass of his comfort bubble, she breaks the silence with, “So what did you want to ask me?”

He feigns ignorance. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

He grumbles, “Can’t we just have a few more minutes before we have to go back to being boring adults?”

She tilts her head forward to look at him. “Lucifer…”

“Oh, all right.” He sighs and sits up. He stares at his lap. “I know this is what I came here for in the first place, but now I fear it might ruin the mood.”

Chloe sets down her mug. She leans forward and takes his hand, drawing his gaze to her. “Please don’t be afraid to talk to me. Whatever it is, we’ll get through it.” She squeezes his hand and gives him an encouraging smile. “I know we will.”

Seeing that look of sincere hope in her eyes simultaneously warms his heart and instills fear in the pit of his stomach. A part of him thinks it’s still possible that this will all fall to pieces.

He loves Chloe now more than ever, but he loves Daniel, too, and she needs to know that. He can’t keep that from her—doesn’t want to. But is it something she can accept? She’s been amenable about their relationship up to this point, but she’s also been rather avoidant about it, which doesn’t bode well. Still, he has to try.

Lucifer takes a deep breath and swallows. “Detective—Chloe… I love you with every fiber of my being. But… I also love Daniel just as much. It wasn’t until recently that I realized you each nurture different parts of who I am that when together, make me feel whole. But, what I desire most of all, is that this isn’t just me loving you separately; I want all of us to love each other.”

Chloe’s brow rises. “Oh…” Her gaze drifts from him and slowly scrunches into that calculating look she gets whenever she’s going over evidence. She rubs her lips together, thinking about _something_.

He waits on the precipice of panic, ready to spout off whatever it takes to convince her that this is a good idea.

When she looks up at him again, she asks, “Have you talked to Dan about this—?”

“—Yes,” he clips. Before she can inquire further, he nervously runs off, “He’s willing to try it if you are, but it was my idea. I believe it would be the best thing for all of us.”

She narrows her eyes. “Why?”

He scoffs, “It’s not just about _sex_ , Detective—although—yes, that is a part of it, I won’t deny it. But,” he sighs and takes another breath. “I know there was a time when it no longer worked between you. But since then, I’ve watched you both grow as individuals. And despite what you might say if confronted about it now, I know that you still care for each other very much. You may have grown apart once, but who’s to say that you can’t grow together again? And, what if all you really need to make it work is someone who wants to help you become the best versions of yourselves because that’s what you do for him?” He smiles gently.

A few agonizing moments of silence pass between them. 

“Well,” she begins, rather dramatically. 

He holds his breath.

“I think it’s a good idea.”

Lucifer blinks. “Y-you do?”

Chloe gives him a heartfelt smile. “Yeah, I do.” 

He stares at her disbelievingly.

She straightens up and takes both of his hands. “When Dan and I first got married, he worked _so_ hard to make every moment count. I think that’s always been a part of his personality, and I wasn’t able to fully appreciate or support it in the way that he needed. I think he felt he had to sacrifice that part in order to try and fulfil some ideal he thought I needed him to be. Over the years, that turned into an aggressive push to protect me from getting involved in anything dangerous. Of course, it backfired in the worst way, and we wound up divorcing. 

“But I look back on it now and—I think we were missing something in our relationship that neither of us knew how to compensate for, and that absence is what pushed us apart. When he told me he was dating you, I was upset at first, for obvious reasons. But after I gave it some time, I thought about what you do for Dan, and what you do for me. And I realized that you fill in the gaps in both of our hearts, Lucifer. I think we need you just as much as you need us.”

A surge of unbridled joy wells up inside Lucifer, and he pulls her into a fierce bear hug. “Oh, Detective! You have no idea how happy you’ve made me!”

Her face squished against his shoulder, she strains out, “Oh, I think I have _some_ idea.”

He lets her go and starts bouncing in place. “Well this is an exciting turn, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Chloe chuckles, then points a finger at him sternly. “But—we’ll have to take it slow.”

He clears his throat and tries to contain himself. “You’re right.”

“Though I think it’d be good to go on a tri-couples date to make it official.”

“It’s called a throuple and I can hardly wait!”

“And I think it’s important that we both still get one-on-one time with you.”

“Of course.”

“But we can also discuss how we plan to share.”

“Definitely!”

“Which means we’ll have to have a bedroom conversation, too.”

“ _You read my mind!_ ”

“We should also set ground rules for when we’re at work.”

“Boring, but agreed.”

“And we’ll need to discuss it with Trixie.”

“Yes, and—sorry, come again?”

Chloe smirks at him. “Dan and I have talked about this before—if either one of us gets into a serious relationship, our daughter has the right to know that it’s going on.”

Lucifer gives her a look. “Right. You are aware that Daniel hasn’t even told her that he’s started batting for both teams, yes?”

She rolls her eyes, totally unfazed. “I know. That’ll have to come out when we talk to her. The three of us just have to have a conversation first before we tell her, so that our stories match up, because she’s going to ask questions.”

A wary look mars his features. “Detective, you’re not suggesting I lie to her, are you? I’m all for keeping details vague but I won’t lie, especially not to a child.”

“No, no, no—that’s not what I meant. It’s just that I want us all to be on the same page. I don’t want you to lie to her, Lucifer, but I don’t really want to get into the whole you’ve-been-down-in-Hell-for-the-last-two-months-and-then-started-dating-my-ex-husband-in-his-sleep conversation when she asks where you’ve been and how you guys got together. We need to come up with a diplomatic—but honest—solution. I don’t know _how_ exactly, but I’m confident we can figure it out.”

He grins broadly.

She furrows her brow. “What?”

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we? All of us?”

Chloe smiles and places a hand on his cheek. She leans forward, kisses him, and presses their foreheads together. “We are. All of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Now that the beginning of this installment of the series has seen to both Chloe and Dan's needs, it's time for the story to really get going. A taste of things to come: figs, dates, olives and grapes; delicious wine, the color green in every shade, soft-focus titties, scantily-clad men, mixed messages and awkward conversations. Stay tuned...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day! Dan tries to mentally and physically prepare himself for everything. There's some nice conversations. Lots of food and wine, and a bit of dexterous kissing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. It's been a weird couple of weeks, and I imagine I'm not alone in that. I hope this chapter brightens your day, or night, wherever you are :)
> 
> Thanks to GlitterSkullFairy for giving it a good looksee.

Not long after being left to his own devices, Dan hits the shower and decides to jerk off. But within minutes of getting down to business, his mind automatically drifts towards thoughts of Lucifer, and he has to stop. If it were any other day, it wouldn’t be a problem. But Dan knows that things with Chloe might go well today— _really_ well. The last thing he wants to do is interrupt that.

So, he turns to porn.

It takes way longer than it should. He has to concentrate on not thinking of Lucifer again since it’s become an (encouraged) habit for him to share his thoughts every time he does it. When he finally finishes, however, his relief only lasts so long before the urge unfairly strikes him again just twenty minutes later.

He ends up rubbing it out three more times all before noon. No incredible feat—for someone in their teens or early twenties, maybe. But for Dan, this kind of behavior hasn’t been typical for him in years—that is until Lucifer started showing up in his dreams.

In his head, it made sense that he could get off as much as he wanted; it was all psychological at that point. But during his waking hours, he’d felt the need begin to grow. At first, he’d thought it was just a response to (sort of) getting laid again; renewed activity perpetuating a desire for more. It had been his original assumption as for why it was so easy to get back with Chloe the two times that it happened.

True, she had approached him first, and he had missed her. But there had to be more to it than that. And the whole week he’d gone without seeing Lucifer had been difficult for several reasons, but having a particularly strong craving for sex was definitely one of the more complicated ones.

He wonders if it has something to do with why he found the moment in the parking garage so damn hot; maybe his increased sex drive influenced his excitement. As it stands, Dan thinks about sex _a lot_ more now—especially since Lucifer’s return to L.A.

It has to be because of their soul bond. Sex is undeniably one of Lucifer’s strongest personality traits, and he’s a celestial. When compared to a human soul, it makes perfect sense that he would wear the spiritual pants in the relationship.

If that’s the case, Dan doesn’t mind, really. It’s been interesting. It just drives him nuts that today of all days he has to feel fucking insatiable. Now is not the time to be thinking about Lucifer, or Chloe, or both of them and everything that they all might do together someday.

He really had been hesitant about the idea of a three-way relationship at first. But in between furiously trying to quell his urges throughout the morning, he let the notion grow on him and take hold.

He wants to see Lucifer happy. And privately, he’s pretty excited (perhaps a bit too much) at the prospect of having a second chance with Chloe. That’s assuming, of course, that she’s even interested in doing a polyamorous thing. She might not be.

And despite the four times he got off this morning, worrying about it has been at the back of his mind the whole time, threatening to make him panic. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s largely just had his mind in the gutter, for distraction’s sake.

But, for better or worse, other urges finally crop up and begin to take center stage: he’s fucking hungry. He didn’t even eat breakfast and it’s well after noon now. He can’t believe he spent the entire morning just masturbating, lazing around, and worrying about his love life, like a goddamn teenager. At least he showered.

Dan grumbles and rolls out of bed. He slips on some of Lucifer’s silky black boxer briefs, a pair of black sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt; his favorite combo when he’s over here. He still thinks it’s a little bizarre how quickly he enmeshed himself into Lucifer’s space the way he did. It’s like, on some unconscious level, he couldn’t wait to do it.

He wanders out towards the main room and thinks about that for a minute.

Was he really just that lonely? Or was the fact that it was Lucifer’s home that made the difference? When he really thinks about it, a lot of it _was_ due to loneliness. But another part of him considers that despite Lucifer’s incessant teasing and apparent dislike for him over the years, his home always felt like a place of non-judgment. Maybe on some psychological level, Dan felt like he could truly be himself here, and that’s why things turned out the way they did.

The thought makes him smile.

He heads towards the fridge just as the elevator _dings_ and Maze strides forward, Zach behind her carrying pizza a box. Dan’s stomach growls loudly.

The lieutenant grins at him as he sets the box down. “Looks like we showed up just in time.”

“Dude, you don’t even _know_.”

Maze fixes herself a drink. “Lucifer texted me, said you’d probably need the calories.”

Dan smirks and grabs a slice. “Figures—I haven’t eaten anything yet, he probably knew I’d be too wound up.”

Zach clears his throat. “Is that because of tonight?”

“No, actually, but something tells me you have a reason to think that.” He pauses from taking a bite and stares at the man across from him.

The angel takes a deep breath. “I know you slept with my Mother.”

Dan gulps. He straightens up, though while holding a piece of pizza in one hand he doubts he looks very serious. He whips his head towards Maze. “Did you tell him?”

She huffs a laugh. “Figured it was better I told him instead of watching you stumble through it or risk Lucifer dropping it on him at the worst possible time.”

“Good point.” He sets his pizza down and turns back to Zach, squaring his shoulders. “So you wanna throw me through a wall, too? That’s what Lucifer did.”

“What? No, Dan, I’m not upset with you—.”

“—anymore,” the demon snickers.

He rolls his eyes at her. “All right, fine. I admit I was pretty upset at first. But Mazikeen explained it to me, you didn’t know. Besides, if anything, it makes your presence tonight all the more important.”

Dan raises his brow. “Because I slept with Her?”

“You might be the only human She cares about, the only non-celestial tether She has to this world.”

“It’s because you slept with Her,” Maze confirms, coming over to snag a slice.

Zach smirks. “Leave it to you to suck the subtly out of a conversation.”

“That’s not all I can s—.”

“—Ok!” Dan cuts in. “That’s as far as that conversation needs to go. Let’s get back on topic. So, Zach… you’re really not mad at me, man?”

“I’m a little blindsided, maybe, but, no, I’m not. And here I thought you’d still be mad at _me_.”

“Nah, I got over it. Kinda hard to be pissed at you for keeping your divine status under wraps. I mean it’s like you said: you didn’t know I knew the truth. Besides, I don’t have any room to bitch really; I’m the one dating the Devil.”

“I’ve never known my brother to be anything but capricious. How’d you manage to get him into a serious relationship, anyway?”

Dan thinks about that for a moment. “Honestly, I think we both felt pretty broken at the time. I had a lot of self-hatred I was wrestling with, and he was afraid of acknowledging that he had feelings about practically _everything_.”

Maze snorts. “That’s _so_ Lucifer.”

Dan shrugs. “My point is I think we needed each other. And once our egos got out of the way, I dunno, it was like we were always meant to be that close.”

“You do realize how corny you sound right now, right?” she asks over a mouthful of pizza.

“Hey, you don’t hear me giving you shit for what a cute couple _you guys_ make; cut me some slack.”

“Nope.”

She and Dan exchange a fond look. He knows she won’t admit it, but he can tell she appreciated what he said.

Maze finishes her slice and glances at her phone. “Alright, you girls wrap up your tea party, deliveries are supposed to start showing up any minute, I’m gonna meet them at the gate.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they say in unison. They stare at each other.

The demon chuckles and walks to the elevator.

~*~

The rest of the afternoon is spent with lots of moving and good conversation. While Maze works downstairs with Lux’s staff to get the club ready for tonight, Zach and Dan are left in charge to convert the main room in the penthouse into some sort of ancient garden temple.

Supposedly, Lucifer had left instructions with Maze on how to set everything up. But she shrugs and tells them to, ‘ _make it look welcoming or whatever_.’ Fortunately, while she clearly doesn’t care about impressing the Goddess, Zach knows exactly what to do.

They move the piano first, tucking it into a corner and placing a cover over it. Dan playfully complains that Zach doesn’t need his help, being superhuman and all, but the angel is quick to point out that delivery guys will be coming and going through the elevator, and it’s best that he plays along.

Of course, after that, Zach can’t stop teasing him about anything to do with heavy lifting, either rubbing it in Dan’s face how much stronger he is or pretending that Dan can do certain things without needing his help when in fact he does. It rapidly evolves into a running joke, which they take turns throwing at each other the rest of the day.

After moving the couches and chairs along the walls, creating a large empty space in the center of the room, they get started with the stuff that Lucifer had ordered.

There are a dozen, eight-foot tall pillars that deceptively look like real stone (thankfully just plaster moulds with weighted bases), which are used to erect a rectangular enclosure. They drape real, fruiting grape vines over the tops and around in a spiral pattern. Between the columns, they set up live olive, almond, fig, pear and date palm trees, all in earthen clay pots that look handmade.

On the floor inside the enclosure, they lay down several ornate, woven rugs that are in blue, golden yellow, and rich copper tones. They line pillows all along the edge of the rugs that are in matching colors, and feel _very_ expensive.

Throughout the day, deliveries keep pouring in, each more expensive than the last. Dan does his best not to think about how much money Lucifer must have sunk into this, when another surprise shows up to make his jaw drop.

A specialist comes to install a small stone fountain. It’s long and narrow, sort of like a water trough, inlaid with little cobalt blue tiles and has fists-sized lion heads at each end that circulate water through their mouths for a continuous flow. The whole thing is controlled by an electric pump discreetly hidden inside a hollow part of the stone, with the cord hiding beneath the rugs. To the untrained eye, it looks like a permanent fixture. Dan can’t help but be impressed.

And then the caterer shows up.

Arranged on large, sanded wood platters, are figs, dates, olives, grapes, almonds, feta cheese, dried beef and pork, pieces of unleavened bread, cucumber slices, lettuce leafs, and containers of honey, cream, herbed oil, and vinegar. To go with the ensemble are several bottles of imported wine (with names Dan can’t even begin to pronounce), cinnamon-spiced milk, coffee spiced with ginger, and some sort of fermented barley drink that tastes good but looks weird.

After snacking a little on several different things, Zach and Dan hang sconces inside the enclosure that are actually meant for real flame, not light bulbs. The angel has to assure Dan several times that it isn’t going to turn into a fire hazard. The sconces are high enough and fairly sturdy; there should be little to no risk of something catching.

The final addition to the entire structure is placed at one end inside the enclosure. It’s a life-size stone statue of a woman, topless, wearing a long skirt and carrying a bowl on top of her head. The majority of the food and beverages are placed at the base. Zach anoints the statue with a thin film of water, and after inspecting the enclosure, determines that they’re finished.

They play rock-paper-scissors for who gets to use the shower first. Dan wins, and after a good rinse, takes the opportunity to relieve some tension before Lucifer and Chloe are supposed to arrive. The last thing he needs is an awkward boner to ruin the mood.

He has no idea what is going to happen tonight, which is both exciting and terrifying. It’s important that he stays focused, and keeps his mind out of the gutter and his heart in the right place, wherever it will be needed most.

~*~

Dan is slouched on some of the pillows, wearing the other suit that Lucifer bought for him, and sipping some wine. Because tonight is a special occasion, ending his sober streak a day early seemed perfectly acceptable. Just in case, he shot a quick text to Lucifer ahead of time to confirm whether or not he agreed. A thumbs up and a smiling devil emoji was his reply.

He’d wanted to check in with him and see how he was doing, wondering (a bit frantically) how things went with Chloe. But he has to trust that if something didn’t work out, Lucifer would have told him by now. Still, now that he’s done being busy for the day and Zach went to shower and change, he’s been alone with his thoughts again.

He tries to focus on something else. His gaze wanders towards the statue, thinking about what it represents, just as Zach joins him again. He’s wearing a steel grey suit with a dark green pocket square. Dan takes note of how uncertain he looks and smirks at him. “Lucifer bought you one, too, huh?”

Zach’s brow dips low over his eyes as he fusses with the sleeves, straightening them. He gravels, “The thing fits like a dream, but I still don’t get how he wears these every day. Somehow I feel like I stick out more like this than I would if I had my wings out.”

“As a human who only just started making peace with the concept of angels and demons being real, I’d have to disagree. But, I get where you’re coming from; suits aren’t really my thing, either. We do look pretty great, though.”

He smiles and then pours himself a much deeper glass of wine than Dan’s. “Did you know he practically _demanded_ I show up in Hell dressed like this? He said there was no excuse to curb on style, even in the Underworld.” He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, “Some things never change.”

Dan gives him a thoughtful look. “So he was like that when you guys were younger, too?”

The angel sits beside him and mirrors his lounged position. “Oh yeah, he’s always been a big advocate of material joys—and with good reason. You know, we didn’t start clothing ourselves until he did it, which is amusing, because nudity is a very natural state to us.”

“You’re shitting me!”

“I’m completely serious! After things went south in the Garden, and Adam and Eve started covering themselves, Lucifer was furious that they’d been made to feel ashamed. So he turned the idea of being covered into something humans could be proud of. Every time he snuck out of Hell, he’d show up in something made from earthly materials and point people in the right direction on how to make it themselves. The collective consciousness of early humans started to associate wearing clothes with such appreciation that Amenadiel decreed, ‘on Father’s behalf,’ that we follow suit in order to set a good example.”

Dan scoffs, “Wait, so you’re saying Amenadiel gave God all the credit?”

Zach sips his wine. “I think he was too afraid to admit it was his banished brother’s idea, so he went with the safer option—one that no one would question. But none of us observed humans as closely as Lucifer did—not even Dad—it wasn’t hard to connect the dots to know that he was responsible for nurturing much of humanity’s cultural evolution.”

“You should’ve saved that line for when he gets here. His jaw would probably hit the floor if he heard you compliment him like that.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure he’d scrape it right back up to gloat afterwards.”

They exchange a bit of laughter and toast each other. After a minute or two of silence, Dan raises his glass and points towards the statue. “Is that what She actually looks like?”

Field shakes his head and chuckles, “Not even close! She maintained a true celestial body, a mass of blinding, sentient energy, contained only by sheer force of will. Because of Her disdain for Dad’s creation, She never took on a human form.”

Dan scrunches his brow. “Seriously?”

“Mm-hmm. And from what I hear, that was Her punishment in Hell: to contain Herself into a human shape, but She resisted. The way Maze tells it, Lucifer tried to continue that punishment on Earth by forcing Her to live out existence in the body of that woman you knew, Charlotte Richards.” A sorrowful look comes over Zach’s face. “I’m truly sorry you got caught up in the middle of all that.”

Dan’s gaze drifts down to his hands. He takes a second to think about it, and knocks back the last of his wine. “Yeah, me too.” He grabs a clay jug to refill his glass with considerably more than last time. “But I have no regrets about the way it all went down. None of us would be who we are without what we’ve been through. Here’s to making the best of the worst.”

“Here, here!”

They clink glasses. Dan licks his lips and looks around the enclosure. “So what exactly did we end up making here, anyway?”

Zach’s eyes settle on the statue. “I knew the moment I saw those guys bring in the pillars and the grapevines what Lucifer was going for. It’s supposed to imitate a temple inside the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.”

Dan watches his expression cycle between longing and bitterness. “You had to destroy it, didn’t you?”

The angel smiles wryly. “I also helped build the damn thing; too bad that’s never what Mom liked best about me.” He takes a big gulp of wine.

“You gonna be ok seeing Her after all this time?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s Her I’m worried about. Lucifer said She’s just as ruthless as ever. But he was able to convince Her to start over, which means there’s hope that She’s mellowed out and will be receptive to helping us.”

A flood of memories well up in Dan’s mind. She _was_ ruthless—and that was before he knew She wasn’t human. But he remembers a few occasions in which She showed him that She could be just as fragile as anyone else. He chooses to believe that in those moments, She was honest with him, despite the fact that She used him in the beginning.

“I think She’ll help us,” he says finally.

Zach chuckles. “Is that out of the goodness of Her heart, or because you’re banking on the scandalous history you two share?”

Dan laughs with him. “Can it be both?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because my Mother is never of two minds about anything; when She makes a decision, She’s driven by a singular purpose, always has been.”

With a shrug, Dan counters, “I dunno, man. You haven’t seen Her in a while. She might surprise you.”

Field gives him a calculating look. “Is that so? Alright, tell you what: let’s bet on it.”

“You serious?”

“Deadly.”

“Ok, what are the stakes?”

“If I win, the next time you and Lucifer are in bed together, you have to bleat like a goat.”

“I have to _what_?”

A mischievous look comes over the angel’s face. “It’s an old rumor that got started ages ago. Anytime anyone ever represents his likeness as a goat, he throws a huge fit. He _hates_ it.”

“Really? Huh. Guess I’ll have to keep that in mind when Halloween comes around. Ok, well in that case, if _I_ win, then you have to do an impression of Lucifer the next time you and Maze are together.”

Zach laughs and raises his glass. “Here’s to my funeral if I lose, then.”

“And to mine if I do,” Dan says, grinning. They clink glasses and end up finishing off their wine. Dan grabs the jug to refill. “I know we didn’t get that much time, but I’m gonna miss you, man.”

“I’ll miss you, too. You’ve been the best company I’ve had in a long time—then again, I’m usually a loner, so it’s kind of my own fault, but you know what I mean.”

“I do, and thank you. You’ve been great company, too.” After a moment, Dan decides to change the subject. “You really are looking forward to taking over Hell, aren’t you?”

Zach shrugs. “Why does that surprise you so much?”

“Uh, because it’s _Hell_. No one actually _wants_ to be down there.”

“The demons do.”

“What about Maze?”

“What about me?” she says, slinking in between two columns to join them. She pours herself a glass of wine and remains standing.

She’s wearing a black leather evening dress and a pair of heeled boots that Dan recognizes as ones he’s seen her use on thugs before. He’s gonna miss their buddy fights.

He smiles at her. “Damn, you look great!”

“Thanks. So what are we talking about?”

Zach points to him while looking up at her. “Tell him what you told me—about missing Hell.”

She looks down for a second to think and then looks at Dan. “Why do you like beating people up?”

A flush creeps up Dan’s cheeks. “Shit, put me on the spot.” Maze cocks an eyebrow at him. He groans and shakes his head, “I don’t know, maybe because I think I’m pretty good at it and I like that it keeps me guessing?”

“And?” she prods.

“And… it’s a lot of fun.”

“Exactly. Imagine having a job that’s always fun, always has something new, and you _know_ you’re good at because you were made for it.”

He blinks at her. “So what you’re saying is that it fulfills you?”

Maze shrugs. “It’s simple and it makes sense.”

“And you don’t feel like you’re being boxed into something out of your control?”

“Not when it makes me feel like I belong. And before you start going all Lifetime movie on me—of course you guys make me feel like I belong. But you’re just a few people. I don’t belong here,” she gestures around her, and then glances down, “like I do down there.”

Dan moves into a standing position and smiles softly. “Shit’s gonna get boring without you around, you know.”

She scoffs, “I’m not going away _forever_. I’ll just make your boyfriend fly me up whenever I get bored.”

He nods towards Zach, “With him hanging on your shoulder that might be a while.”

Maze glances at him and then back to Dan. “Maybe. He’s been pretty great in the sack so far.”

Zach clears his throat and takes a long drink, doing little to hide the blush that’s filling his cheeks.

Dan laughs and toasts Maze. As he raises his glass to his lips, the elevator _dings_ , and he freezes.

The light, click-clack of heels is followed by a sudden stop and Chloe’s voice exclaiming, “Oh, _wow_.”

Quick on his feet, Dan shoves his glass into Maze’s hand and slips out of the enclosure to greet his ex-wife. His heart stops.

Chloe has her hair up in a smooth bun. She’s wearing a maroon-colored dress with long, elegant lace sleeves, a neckline that sinks just between her breasts, with an opening on one side of the skirt that comes up towards her right thigh, exposing black calf-length, lace-up sandal heels. The dress is new, but he remembers those shoes, and what it was like to undo the straps with his teeth and tongue.

That’s gotta mean something.

He tries not to make any assumptions. He takes a deep breath and smiles nervously. He gives the most awkward, one-armed, light hug ( _fuck, the dress is backless, too_ ) and a quick peck on the check ( _she smells incredible_ ). “You look amazing, Chlo.”

She looks up at him with those big doe eyes and smiles. “Thanks, Dan, so do you. Guess Lucifer felt he had to spoil both of us.”

He tries to shake off his jitters with a chuckle. “Yeah, well, you know him: appearances are everything and tonight has to be perfect. Where is he, anyway?” He shoves both hands into his pockets to keep from pulling her into his arms. Also to keep the fucking tent in his pants from being too obvious. It suddenly occurs to him that maybe that’s why Lucifer always does it. _Sonofabitch_.

“He’s downstairs. He said he wanted to ‘soak up the vibe’ before he came up.” She leans towards him and says softly, “But, you know what I think?”

“What’s that?” he asks, knowing he has the goofiest smile on his face. Fuck, she looks good tonight.

“I think he’s a little nervous.”

“What? No way.”

“ _Way_. After we talked, he said he had a few more things to wrap up and just left. I texted him about an hour ago to check in and he said he was in Lux and he’d be up soon.”

“You don’t seem that worried though, you think he’s just nervous about seeing his mom again?”

She sidesteps towards him and crosses her arms, her elbow blatantly rubbing against his upper arm. She bobs her head, “Yeah, mostly.”

Dan can’t help but lean in a little closer. He’s trying to stay focused but part of him can’t stop thinking about the way she looks in that dress and how he wants to take it off of her. And how she seems to be deliberately in the mood to touch him. Maybe she’s just feeling out his responses. He does take note of the tone in her voice, though. “Mostly?”

“Oh, you know, it’s just… we had a pretty serious talk and even though it went well, I got the impression that—wait a minute—you _do_ know what we talked about, right?”

He sighs exasperatedly, “Not gonna lie: it’s been on my mind all day.”

“Oh my god, he hasn’t even told you yet, has he?”

Dan stops breathing. He swallows. “What hasn’t he told me?”

Chloe groans and laughs. “Well now it all makes sense. He’s probably adjusting to the fact that he’s stuck with both of us now. And you know Lucifer; he has no idea how to handle commitment.”

“So does that mean we…?”

She smiles up at him and pulls his face down to hers for a kiss.

For a moment he feels like he has no idea what to do with his hands. Then when her tongue darts into his mouth, he wraps one arm behind her back and pulls her leg up to hug against his hip. She squeaks in surprise but presses against him more firmly. He kisses her long, deep, and slow, savoring every second.

When they lean away to look at each other, she glances down between them and chuckles. “Dan?”

He nuzzles her nose, “What? How can you expect me _not_ to get excited when you’re wearing something like this? Especially with _those_ shoes…”

“You remembered!”

“You’re damn right I did.” He kisses her again.

She kisses him back, and then stops suddenly, her attention moving behind him, her leg sliding down.

He looks over his shoulder to find Maze and Zach, their faces peeking out between the fruit trees like a couple of nosy kids. He laughs. “We’re kind of having a moment here.”

“Yeah, it was just gettin’ good, too,” Maze grins.

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Too bad you don’t have popcorn this time.”

Dan looks at her. “Popcorn? What are you talking about?”

“It’s not what you think—well, ok, so it kinda is. I’ll tell you later.” Decker stares at the lieutenant. “Ok, Maze I get, but you, too?”

Zach gives a bashful look and steps out of the enclosure. “I swear I didn’t know she was going to have us spying on you. She just said I had to see this.”

“Thanks Maze,” Chloe says dryly.

“What? This is big. I’ve had to watch this little drama play out for years. It’s about time y’all just banged already.”

Dan rolls his eyes, “Yeah, well, not all of us are demons with no filter.”

“ _Or_ Lucifer,” Chloe adds.

“Or Lucifer,” he echoes.

“Say the Devil’s name enough and he’s bound to appear,” Lucifer calls as he walks out of the lift.

Everyone looks his way, surprised. Clearly, no one heard the elevator. Sometimes, Dan wonders if Lucifer can be that quiet on purpose, or if it’s just part of what makes him, _him_.

As he steps towards Dan and Chloe, his face goes through a rapid succession of emotions. There’s a brief glimmer of utter contentment, similar to what Dan’s seen when Lucifer’s in his angel daze. It’s so fast though, he’s pretty sure no one saw it but him.

Lucifer’s gaze passes into quiet admiration. Then he slips his hands into his pants pockets, and undresses both of them with his eyes in a flash somewhere between predatory and iniquitous.

Waves of sensation move through Dan suddenly, conveying a burst of complex thought-threads in his mind. _Excitement. Desire. Certainty._

_The things I’m going to do to both of you…_

Dan tries to keep from shuddering. Chloe is still in his arms and she mistakes his response for nervousness and gives him a squeeze. He hugs her back and then lets her go.

He notices that while Lucifer is looking at them with eagerness; his body language suggests he’s still tense. Dan tries to keep the mood light for everyone’s sake with small talk. “So how’s it going downstairs?”

Lucifer sends him a quick thought-thread of gratitude and smiles cheerfully. “Splendid! It’s barely nine o’clock and the party’s already in full swing!” He turns his attention to his brother and the demon. “And from the looks of it, I’ve walked into another sort of party. Were you two playing peeping Toms while they snogged? You haven’t even been to Hell yet and you’re already becoming a deviant, brother. Well done, Maze!”

Zach huffs a laugh and blushes.

Maze jerks her head towards the enclosure. “Praise me over some wine. It’s high time we got the real party started.”

“I’m right there with you, Mazikeen, but first I’d like a moment alone with Daniel and the Detective, if you don’t mind.”

“Fine. C’mon, Zach, the lovebirds need ‘a moment.’” She slips back between the columns and grabs the angel by the collar of his jacket. He seems more than happy to be manhandled.

Lucifer shakes his head as he watches them. “Dad help me, but they make a bloody adorable pair.”

“I heard that!” Maze snaps.

He chuckles softly and then returns his attention to Dan and Chloe.

Dan watches as his expression grows soft and a little shy. He stares at Lucifer questioningly.

Chloe picks up on the awkwardness and looks from one man to the other. “Ok, what’s going on?”

“Whatever do you mean, Detective?” he asks. He continues to keep his distance.

In a heartbeat, Dan realizes Lucifer is afraid to get close to him, which means Chloe still doesn’t know. Tonight’s not gonna go smoothly until that gets sorted out. He takes a second to consider the options. Maybe it would help if he took a more dominant approach. Maybe that’s just what the Devil needs.

He smiles and shakes his head. “Alright, fine, I’ll start.” He takes Chloe’s hand in his left. “Before we go any further, there’s one more thing you need to know. It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s just… different.”

She rubs her lips together and nods, looking more curious than worried. “Ok.”

Dan turns to him and holds out his right hand. “Lucifer,” he calls, adding a hint of what he usually reserves for the bedroom. He half-expected resistance, but, surprisingly, Lucifer gives him an appreciative look and steps closer.

The moment their hands touch, their link opens wide. It’s a little weaker than it usually seems to be, but still, they both have to work hard not to make supremely inappropriate sounds, managing shaky sighs instead.

Lucifer grips Chloe’s free hand and pauses abruptly. He makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat. “Oh, well, that’s unexpected.”

Dan feels something _change_. The sensation of the current he visualizes as their link shifts from whitewater rapids to a steady, clear stream. It’s not diminished in any way, just… clarified. “What just happened?”

“If I’m not mistaken, I think the Detective is acting as a tuning fork.”

Chloe blinks at him. “A _what_?”

He smiles at her. “An acoustic resonator used to tune musical instruments.”

A thought occurs to Dan suddenly. “Holy shit.”

“Precisely.”

“No, I mean, I think I just figured something out.”

“Me too, but you first!”

“Guys,” Chloe says firmly. She squeezes both of their hands. “I know I’m the newest member of the band, but you’ve gotta get better at communicating with me.” She takes a deep breath and concentrates on Dan. “Does this have something to do with how you can pray to him?”

“Well, it started out that way, yeah.”

“What do you mean?”

Lucifer clears his throat. “Might I suggest we move this conversation somewhere a little more private?” He suddenly lets go of them and walks to his bedroom.

Dan feels a slight jerk at the loss of connection, but it’s far less pronounced than usual. He can’t help but throw out a light jab. “Well that didn’t take long.”

Over his shoulder, Lucifer replies, “Normally, I’d agree with you, Daniel, but for the moment you’re missing the point.”

Chloe looks at Dan. He shakes his head and then they follow after him.

It’s only when they sit on the edge of the bed with Lucifer across from them, seated in a chair and looking a little less comfortable, that Dan realizes why he wanted this to be private. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s alright. This is the first time we’ve talked about it in front of anyone else.” He focuses his attention on Chloe. “Did you feel anything when we all held hands, Detective?”

She folds her arms across her chest. “No, should I have?”

“If my theory is correct, then no. But before I explain that, you need to understand that what we’re about to discuss cannot leave this room. I’m afraid if this information were to spread, it could spell trouble. It was bad enough when my nephew drew divine and infernal attention; I dread the thought of something like that befalling any one of us.”

Dan notices that Chloe is tapping her middle finger on her forearm. She’s getting impatient. He doesn’t blame her. She’s been in the dark _way_ too long.

Even still, she relaxes her arms into her lap and gives Lucifer a kind smile. “Whatever it is, I promise I won’t say anything.”

Lucifer smiles back. “Thank you.” He looks at Dan. “Should I use the same metaphor with her as I did with you? Or perhaps I should drum up something different?”

“I don’t know, man. Maybe I should explain it—human to human—if you’re ok with that?”

“That might be best, seeing how your minds can only comprehend a fraction of the universe’s complexities.”

It’s a subtle jab, but Dan knows exactly what Lucifer’s doing. “Dude, don’t get me going, I need to concentrate.”

“Only long enough to bring the Detective up to speed. Then we can promptly get back to something far less serious and far more fun.”

“Dick.”

“ _Please_.”

Chloe giggles and shakes her head. “Ok, clearly, you’re both feeling more relaxed, which is good. But I’m still no closer to understanding what the _Hell_ is going on.”

Dan clears his throat and looks at her. “You’re right. This whole conversation has been full of awkward tension—,” he points a finger at Lucifer, “—don’t say it—,” he takes her hands in his, “and I know what you need right now are straight facts. So here goes nothing. Thanks to my upbringing, prayer actually does what it’s supposed to do. It’s a form of communication that works from soul to soul. One time, when we were,” he glances at the Devil, who raises one of his eyebrows but keeps his mouth shut, “having sex, I started praying to him, and it opened up a new channel of connection between us. This led to something that’s never happened before. Our souls bonded together—like in an almost tangible way. Now we can exchange what we’re feeling to each other, and when we touch, our link interlocks like we’re magnets and it’s kind of intense. It’s why he’s been afraid to touch me when you’re around, since it produces such a noticeable response in both of us.”

She slowly blinks. “Wow.”

He gives her an uneasy look. “Too much?”

“No, no, it’s all really informative—and I’m glad you told me everything that you did, it helps me put some things together. There’s a lot I’ve wanted to ask about that I think makes more sense now. But, it’s just… where do I fit in, in all of this?”

“Daniel, would you mind if I took it from here?” Lucifer asks tentatively.

“Of course.”

Lucifer kneels in front of them and looks at Chloe. “When I approached you both tonight, I could feel my spiritual tether to Daniel, and my sense of vulnerability around you. At first I thought the sensations were competing; neither was as prominent as I’ve come to recognize. But when we all touched…” He takes one of their hands into each of his own, breathes in deep, and smiles. “Daniel, you reflect my celestial nature. You make it soar, wild and unchecked. But Chloe, you balance that chaotic energy, you give it guidance. You stabilize in me what might otherwise be an overwhelming force that would exhaust you both. It’s only in your presence that we become harmonized. We really are better together.”

Chloe smiles broadly. She leans forward to kiss him. Lucifer grins and quickly lengthens it into an open-mouthed affair.

As Dan watches them, he finds himself caught between a strange mix of emotions. Arousal and love, he gets, but bewilderment is unexpected. It suddenly dawns on him just how new this situation is. These are two people he cares about very deeply, and it’s different to watch them together like this. He doesn’t feel jealous, though he is starting to wonder how turn order is supposed to work in moments like this. He doesn’t want to interrupt them. He’s starting to feel awkward.

Without looking at him, Lucifer grabs Dan by the lapels one-handed and pulls him close, saying between kisses, “Stop thinking so much and come here!”

Dan is about to ask how he’s supposed to fit when at the last second, Lucifer turns his head towards him and captures his lips in a passionate embrace.

The move jumpstarts Dan into action and a soft groan escapes his throat. Just when his kisses start to become greedy, Lucifer walks him back with a slow movement of his tongue. He feels a hand behind his head guide him to move to the left, and suddenly, Dan finds Chloe’s lips and kisses her just as fervently as he did Lucifer. It’s warm and welcoming and acutely familiar.

One of his hands slides up to gently grip Chloe’s side, the fingers of his other hand lace together with the hand of the Devil. As he tilts his head for a different angle, he senses the closeness of another face nosing in. He and Chloe turn to kiss Lucifer, intuitively finding each other’s mouths through exploring and tasting and soft laughter. It feels surprisingly natural and easy. And the link he and Lucifer share no longer dominates their sensations. It courses between them, warm and content, instead of frantic and all-consuming. It’s like learning to breathe under water.

Gradually, Dan and Chloe move down to kiss the sides of Lucifer’s neck. He chuckles darkly and ends it with a pleasant hum. “Hmm, as much as I _love_ what you’re both doing, I’m afraid I have to ruin the mood and remind you that I’m supposed to devote my thoughts to family tonight, so we’ll have to stop and pick this up later.”

Chloe lifts her head and smiles at him. “And here I thought nothing would stop you from having this.”

“Oh believe me, I considered it. Especially since _Daniel_ seems to have forgotten the meaning of the word, ‘stop.’”

Dan nibbles on him, making him twitch, and then leans back and laughs. “I can’t help it! I’ve been losing my mind all day! You have no idea how hard it’s been to stay focused.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s been incredibly hard,” Lucifer purrs. He moves to stand up and so do they. He gives Dan the onceover. “If you’re this desperate already, perhaps when this is all over I should try that idea I told you about last night.”

“What idea?” Chloe asks, straightening her dress.

Dan’s cheeks flush bright red and he swallows. He knows he told Lucifer that he’d have to work up to something like that. But after what they just did, he’s definitely in the mood to reconsider.

Lucifer grins wickedly. He leans towards Dan for a kiss, makes it count, and then turns to Chloe and does the same with her. When he pulls back, he says, “I’ll give you a hint, Detective: It involves one very tortured man who has to wait his turn.”

She raises her brow and looks at Dan.

He licks his lips, knowing full well that she can see the tent he’s pitching in his slacks. His blush darkens his cheeks.

She grins and turns to Lucifer, stroking her hand over his chest. “I think I like the sound of that.”

“Wonderful,” Lucifer croons.

“Fuck,” Dan exhales.

~*~

The next few hours are spent with all five of them drinking, talking and snacking from the large food platters. There are plenty of grapes on the trays, but Lucifer can’t seem to keep from plucking them off the vines hanging from the pillars while he talks.

Even though Dan now knows Lucifer’s not a fan being compared to a goat in any way, it’s hard not to picture him as Pan in some ancient Greek pavilion, eating grapes and flirting with everyone. It puts a smile on his face just at the thought, though he wisely keeps it to himself.

He and Chloe end up chatting one-on-one for a while, and it’s both comfortable and strange. Here he is, standing close beside his ex-wife, who is now his girlfriend, gushing about their new boyfriend together. There’s nothing actually weird about it, it’s just hard to acknowledge that it’s real. It feels like a dream.

It does help that he and Chloe were married for a decade, though. They know how to talk to each other, no matter the circumstances. Throughout their conversation, they’re able to shift effortlessly from jokes and flirtatious moments to more serious subjects.

She gives him some more details about the discussion she and Lucifer had that afternoon. They talk openly about her suggestions she’d made, and he doesn’t hesitate to agree with any of them.

They end up having no trouble organizing how to spend time with Lucifer on an individual basis versus all together. And Dan’s certain that Lucifer’s happy to let them figure it out without him; they’re the ones with fixed schedules, after all. Ironically, having experience taking turns with Trixie during their separation and into their divorce makes negotiating their time quite easy.

Dan and Chloe talk about their daughter. It won’t be hard telling her that mom and dad are dating someone new (even if it does happen to be the same person), but it will be difficult explaining that they’re getting back together, too. Why would they put her through a separation and a divorce, only to turn around and say, ‘oh, wait, never mind!’? The last thing either of them wants to do is make her feel like she can’t trust their judgment.

After leaving Lucifer and Zach to what looks to be a very engrossing conversation, Maze eavesdrops on Dan and Chloe to offer her unabashed, blunt perspective. “Just admit you were wrong and it took both of you getting with Lucifer to figure it out.”

“It’s not that easy,” Chloe says, shaking her head.

“Why not?”

She opens her mouth to answer, but falters.

Dan picks up the slack. “She’s our daughter, Maze, and we put her through a lot of stress when we split up. In order to avoid doing that again, we need to make sure she understands that us getting back together is something she can trust. It’s going to take time.”

The demon smirks at them. “Bet if you let Lucifer break it to her it won’t even be an issue.”

They pause and look at each other. Without using words, they consider the idea.

“You really think that would work?” Chloe asks.

“Psh, yeah. She’ll probably be too excited thinking about how he can spoil her to worry about anything else.”

Dan sighs. “Buying her off isn’t a healthy tactic to gain her trust, Maze.”

“How many times have you bribed that girl with chocolate cake just to make a problem go away?”

Chloe cocks a sharp eyebrow at him.

And just like that, suddenly he’s got both women staring him down expectantly. He’s not about to get dragged under the bus alone. “Oh come on, don’t give me that look. Maze has done it countless times!”

“But you’re her father,” Chloe counters with a smirk.

“Exactly. Moms are supposed to be reasonable, dads get to be spoilers; it’s parenting one-oh-one.” He grins at her and she rolls her eyes but moves in for a side-hug. He kisses her on the head and looks up. The angels have disappeared. “Hey, where’d they go?”

Maze darts her eyes around suspiciously. “Zach?”

“Lucifer?” Chloe shouts.

“Just a moment, Detective,” he calls back.

“Give us a second,” Zach says.

Dan and Chloe look at Maze, who shrugs.

They wait in silence for what feels like almost a minute. In that time, Dan picks up on a peculiar sensation. It’s like a gut feeling, but in a different voice or language, he’s not sure which. It occurs to him that maybe something celestial in nature is occurring just out of sight.

Just then, two distinctive _whoosh_ sounds come from outside the enclosure. When Lucifer and Zach walk back inside, their wings are tucked behind them, so as not to knock anything over. Even still, they move carefully, acutely aware of their surroundings as if they’d rehearsed their movements or their wings are just that sensitive to anything in close proximity. They stand on either side of the statue and turn to the others.

The look on Lucifer’s face reminds Dan of the look Zach had when he first saw him wearing his suit tonight. He knows Lucifer isn’t big on showing his angelic side. He wonders if Chloe’s seen his wings before. In an effort to soothe, he sends out a brief prayer. He and Chloe love him; there’s no reason to be afraid.

Lucifer smiles briefly and then slips into a more neutral expression. “We’re ready.”

Chloe clears her throat. “What do you need us to do?”

“As trite as it may sound: think happy thoughts. Preferably about Mum, if you can, though I know it might be difficult for you, Detective. Daniel, you on the other hand will have a much easier time of it, I’m sure. Maze?”

She twirls one of her demon blades in her hand. “Good to go.”

Zach frowns slightly, but says nothing. He looks back to the two humans. “No matter what you think about, just keep it positive; that’s the energy we’re riding on tonight. What Lucifer and I are going to attempt to do is draw off of that and use it to reach out to Her.”

A bit awkwardly, Dan suddenly raises his hand. “Uh, just out of curiosity, if She’s in another _universe_ , how is She supposed to hear you guys?”

The angels exchange cautious glances.

Lucifer’s gaze wanders towards Chloe and an unreadable look comes over his face. “A mother can always sense when her children need her.” He looks back to Dan. “At any rate, She was half of the equation when this universe was created, and when we were brought into existence; I think She’ll have no trouble picking up our signal. It’s simply a matter of how clear that signal is, hence the uniform ‘good vibes all around’ feeling we’re after.”

Dan shrugs, “Works for me.”

“Good. Now, if you don’t mind, my brother and I need to concentrate.” He starts to turn around and then swivels back on his heels. “And close your eyes. Mum is no longer contained in a human body, and the last time someone was exposed to Her true form, well…”

“I owe Her one for Linda,” Maze sneers.

“As do I. But right now we need Her help, so I need you to operate under a strict, ‘ask questions first, try not to stab the Mother of All Angels later,’ policy.”

The demon folds her arms over her chest and sighs gruffly. “I promise I won’t start anything. But if She fucks up, it’s Her funeral.”

“I’d expect nothing less. Still, here’s hoping the only action any of us gets tonight will be of the bedroom variety and not the incineration-by-divine-brilliance sort.” He raises his glass to her and then finishes off his wine.

Everyone else does the same, though both Chloe and Dan give each other mildly concerned looks before closing their eyes.

Within seconds, Dan feels something tugging at him from the inside. His lips part and he draws in a soft breath. He can’t resist the urge, so he cracks one eye open to take a peek.

Lucifer and Zach are kneeling in front of the statue, side by side. Their heads are bent down, and they’re holding hands. Almost as if he can sense him, Lucifer turns his head a fraction to the side.

Dan averts his gaze. Gradually, the sensation in his core begins to spread through him. It beckons him to move towards Lucifer. He knows it’s their link trying to bring them together.

He assumes because they’re tied to each other spiritually, he can feel Lucifer reaching out to Her. It’s like he’s at the back of a game of tug-of-war. It’s nothing he can’t resist, for the moment, but it’s definitely getting stronger.

Just when he thinks that maybe he should say something, he feels a sudden brightness burst forth and flood over him, making him gasp.

A warm, thick tendril of sheer force grips him from the center and _pulls_.

He gets sucked forward, off his feet and into the air.

The last sounds Dan hears are his own screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp!* Not another cliffhanger! What a dastardly move, wouldn't you agree? XD.
> 
> I *intend* on getting the next chapter out much sooner. We'll see how it goes. No matter what, I promise it'll be entertaining. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you're still enjoying this story as much as I am. Until next time! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere, in a universe far, far away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY SATAN.
> 
> I am so sorry it's been a month since my last update. Life has a nasty habit of getting in the way. I hope I haven't totally murdered your enthusiasm. The story is still going full swing, I just have far less free time these days. This is a fun one!
> 
> Thanks goes to GlitterSkullFairy for giving it a wonderful little read-thru

Dan slowly returns to consciousness. He has no idea what happened, but he feels fine, apart from being a little lightheaded. A warm, delicate hand caresses his cheek. He opens his eyes carefully, and looks up at a face he never thought he’d see again. He starts to smile. 

She smiles back and kisses him.

It’s familiar, but not in the way he expected. He leans back and creases his brow. “Am I dead?”

Laughter bubbles from Her lips and She shakes Her dark golden hair, which glitters as it catches the light. “No, Daniel, you’re very much alive.”

_Wait a minute._

His smile drops and he suddenly scrambles backwards on his heels. “You’re—you’re not Charlotte!”

She blinks at him curiously and then raises Her brow. “Oh! You mean _this_ ,” She gestures over Her body. “While I detest the things human bodies do, I have to admit I started appreciating the exterior design of this one. It’s quite accurate, though I did make a few minor adjustments. You’ll have to come a little closer if you want to see _all_ of them.”

He stares at Her, turned on, confused and terrified.

At first, Dan thought his vision was a little blurry. But now that he’s had a minute to get his bearings, he realizes that it’s not _him_ , it’s _Her_.

She’s surrounded in a perpetual, soft glow, like a fashion model from the eighties. Her hair is longer than Charlotte’s, made obvious by the fact that it’s covering breasts that _definitely_ are a little bigger. A dark pink, wispy sarong is wrapped around Her waist and drapes down at an angle, completely over one long, smooth leg, and barely covering the other. She’s barefoot, too, and all of Her toes are straight.

Oddly enough, it’s that detail that helps cement in his mind that he’s not looking at Charlotte Richards at all. Charlotte’s left pinky toe was crooked from a bad break she got as a teenager.

Once he settles that battle in his mind, he looks down at himself and throws his hands over his groin with a very unmanly shriek. “Where are my clothes?”

She shrugs and waves a hand dismissively. “You look better without them. And it’s not like you need them anyway. You don’t feel cold, do you?”

He doesn’t. In fact, the temperature here (where the hell is _here_ , anyway?), feels perfect to be naked. But that’s beside the point. “No! But how come you’re wearing something?”

“It’s purely for aesthetics. It contrasts nicely with My garden. Speaking of which, what do you think?”

Dan gulps. He wants his clothes back. He wants to know where everyone else is. But he doesn’t want to piss Her off, either. He takes a moment to look around.

Everything is so… _verdant_. He’s standing on short, bright green grass that feels like a plush carpet. They’re in some kind of small glade, surrounded by walls of lush, green ferns and moss-covered trees and boulders. There’s a stream to his right, sparkling in the sunlight. If it wasn’t moving, he’d be convinced it wasn’t even there, it’s just so _clear_.

Edging along the stream are strange trees that he doesn’t recognize. In fact, he’s pretty sure outside of this place, they don’t exist. The branches are long and ropey, bending in cartoonish ways, like an octopus frozen in the middle of waving its tentacles. They also have weird, feathery-looking, maroon leaves that drip downwards and sway hypnotically amidst a light breeze.

There are lots of flowers. All sorts of shapes and colors, speckling the grass and along the stream. He can see fruit on some bushes and other, more familiar trees. Figs, pears, grapes and dates, he recognizes. Other plants have small berries that glint with dew like gemstones.

But apart from all of the beauty around him, something feels _off_.

He tries to figure it out. Everything is so rich with greenery. It smells amazing, earthy and floral, but not overpowering. It feels warm but not suffocating and he can actually _taste_ a faint sweetness in the air as he breathes it in. It’s like a flavor he can’t name but wants to keep tasting just so he can try and get closer to knowing the answer. It leaves him wanting, which is a strange feeling to have in an otherwise pristine paradise. _Very_ pristine. And oddly _quiet_.

And that’s when it hits him. It’s the lack of activity. He’s reminded of what it feels like when there’s a sudden power outage: it’s not obvious how adapted people are to low-level electric murmurs until they’re suddenly gone and the resulting silence becomes deafening. It’s the same with this place, only what’s missing isn’t electric, it’s organic.

Carefully, he says, “It’s incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it. But… where are all the animals? Mammals? Birds? Fish? Insects? Is there anything actually _living_ here, other than you?”

A small twitch crosses the left side of Her face and She smiles brightly. “Why should that be important?”

“It’s what gives a world meaning, otherwise what’s the point of making all this?”

“Well I’ve only just started,” She says with an eye roll. Then She smirks at him and steps closer.

He moves backwards and presses up against a wall of soft ferns.

She laughs. “I won’t bite you, Daniel,” She chews on the corner of Her lip and leans in close to his face. “Except for the places I know you like…”

It is unbelievably unfair that he has to fight off a totally inappropriate hard-on right now. He’s been so fucking horny all damn day. He was sure it would get better when he and Chloe and Lucifer could be alone together. But then he got sucked into a portal and all of a sudden the Goddess of All Creation shows up looking like an insanely idealized version of a woman he loved, who is now _dead,_ and he just—.

He sighs raggedly and gulps. “Can—can I _please_ have something to wear?”

“If it’ll make you more comfortable,” She shrugs. Elegant fingers glide over his hip.

Dan jerks with a squeak. Suddenly, he’s wearing a sash similar to Hers, but a lot shorter, and gold, instead of dark pink.

“There. Now where were we?” She grins, and swiftly captures his lips in a kiss.

He squirms and tries to push Her, though he doesn’t try _that_ hard (and She’s _really_ strong).

_Whoosh!_

“Mum! Get the Hell away from my boyfriend!”

She immediately steps backwards, glancing from Lucifer and back to Dan. She wrinkles Her nose at him like he wrote Her a parking ticket. “You mean you’re not a gift?”

He gives her a slow blink. “ _A gift?_ ”

Lucifer tucks his wings away and storms up to both of them. “Of all the ridiculous—what could possibly give you that impression?”

“I sensed two celestial signatures and one that was clearly human—I assumed it was an offering, so I opened the gateway and here you are.”

“You mean to tell me that you answered just because we knocked at the bloody door?”

“Why should I have to screen My calls? You and Amenadiel are the only ones that know I’m here. Where is your brother, anyway? Didn’t he come through with you?”

“He’s watching over Hell, actually. I came with Za’aphiel, though we must’ve gotten separated when your little ‘gateway’ so recklessly pulled us through.”

A surprised, tender look fills Her eyes. “Za’aphiel is here?”

He huffs irritably. “Yes. I wish I could say I’m surprised You didn’t bother to recognize Your own children when we called for You, but it’s obvious You had more selfish pursuits in mind. Let me make this absolutely clear: Daniel is off limits.”

She puts a hand on Her hip. “He certainly didn’t kiss me like he belonged to anyone.”

Lucifer fiercely pulls Dan against his side; their link snugly interlocks them together. His eyes flash red and he snarls, “ _He. Is. Mine! Not_ some sacrificial plaything for You to terrorize.” He swallows and takes a deep breath to steady himself. “I know what You’re doing and it won’t work. We have far more pressing matters to deal with than the subject of Your petty attempts at entertainment.”

She is about to reply when there’s a sudden rustle from around a dense cluster of bushes that arrests everyone’s attention.

Approaching them, clutching a large bunch of grapes, and wearing nothing but a bronze sash and a big, dopey smile, is another Dan. “There you are,” he says excitedly. “I brought you some grapes!”

The two men gawk at the sight before them. The other Dan looks in every way the same as the first—even down to the haircut—except his skin is oiled and his eyes are green, not blue.

He notices Dan and walks right up to him. “Hey, you look just like me! I’m Daniel. What’s your name?”

Dan doesn’t move, doesn’t blink. He just stares, wide-eyed and stunned.

“Would you like some grapes?”

Too mind-blown to say anything, Dan just shakes his head.

The other one shrugs and starts stuffing his face. He watches Dan while he eats, his eyes filled with child-like curiosity, like he’s waiting for him to do something.

“Mum…” Lucifer begins warily, staring at the ‘twin’ like he’s afraid to make any sudden movements.

She holds up Her hands, “Son, I can explain. Mine is by no means an exact duplicate of yours.”

He gives Her a look. “Oh, really? And here I thought I’d be beside myself with having to figure out the difference between my Daniel and Your painfully simpleminded ‘Adanis.’ Really, Mother, is this what You’ve been doing with Your spare time?”

She grins and rolls Her eyes, “There’s been plenty of ‘doing,’ I’ll say that—.”

“— _Not_ what I meant!” Lucifer snaps.

“I know, I’m sorry. But you have to understand, I was lonely, and he was the only human that made that abysmal experience of being trapped in a corporeal form at least somewhat bearable. I just couldn’t resist having him by my side. Clearly, neither could you.”

Dan snorts, “Like Mother—.”

“—Finish that sentence and I’ll leave you here,” Lucifer threatens coolly.

Clearing his throat, Dan mumbles, “Sorry,” and tries not to laugh.

‘Daniel’ giggles. “You’re in trouble.”

Lucifer glares at him, “And you’re a few peas short of a casserole.”

“What’s a casserole?”

“Ask your M—,” he stops short, “oh never mind.”

She snaps Her fingers and ‘Daniel’ is suddenly sitting at Her feet. She strokes the top of his head and he grins up at Her. He wraps one arm around Her leg and tries to offer Her some grapes. She gives him a polite shake of Her head and looks back to Dan and Lucifer. “Sorry.”

Dan scratches the back of his neck. His ‘twin’ mimics him, so he drops his arm, only to be copied again. He sighs, and so does ‘Daniel.’ Dan gives Her a look, pointing at the other version of him (who also points back). “What the hell is his deal?”

“I never bothered learning the details of my husband’s little pet project, only what I’ve experienced firsthand, so I’ve had to improvise. All things considered, I’m fairly close, but…” She stares down at Her creation, who smiles at Her through a tight mouthful of grapes. “This one’s still very much a work in progress.” She looks back up at Dan. “That’s why when I discovered the human who came through the portal was you I couldn’t wait to see you. Nothing quite compares to the real thing.” She smiles at him gently.

For the first time since he got here, Dan finally sees a glimmer of the woman She was that he’d grown to care about. It’s nice to know that She’s still in there. Despite the weirdness of the situation, he manages to smile back.

Lucifer interjects, “While this is all very unsettling and I now have a host of new issues to explore with my therapist, I think it’s best we—.”

“—Wait a minute,” Dan says, blinking rapidly as if waking from a daze. “You said, ‘this one.’ Are there _more_ of these knockoffs out there?”

She scoffs, “ _Definitely_ not. While I certainly wouldn’t mind having multiples of _you_ running around, I stay plenty busy with each version of ‘Daniel’ I’ve been perfecting.”

“How many have you… made so far?”

“I believe this one’s number forty-three, if I’m not mistaken.”

Dan does a slow blink while he lets that sink in. He almost doesn’t ask, but his curiosity gets the better of him. “What happened to the other forty-two?”

Lucifer mumbles beside him, “You’re going to regret asking that.”

She nods confidently, “Oh, they’re gone. Every time I hit a snag, I just start over. Developing psyches of lower life forms is quite tedious and it’s been ages since I’ve done it. I keep running into issues surrounding the primal needs. This one is particularly fond of eating—which is _quite_ the step up let me tell you. It was only about a dozen ago that he was constantly playing with his—.”

“— _Mum!_ ” Lucifer yells. He fumes for a few seconds and then sighs exasperatedly. “Please, spare us the details for the moment. We need to find Za’aphiel.”

“You’re right. Just—give me a moment,” She drifts Her gaze away from them and furrows Her brow, seeing things they can’t. Then She smiles and flicks Her wrist out to one side.

Zach suddenly appears beside Her, stumbling into a standing position, his wings still out, as though he was caught mid-flight. He tucks them away and stands up straight. A gentle look comes over his face. “Mom?”

“Za’aphiel!” She pulls him into Her arms. “My son; I’d never thought I’d see you again.”

“Me too. When I learned You’d escaped Hell, I tried looking for You. I never stopped. I’m sorry I was too late.”

“It’s alright. What matters is that you’re here now.”

He holds Her tightly, eyes squeezed shut. When he finally eases up, he opens his eyes and sees Lucifer and Dan—and then notices the _other_ Dan staring up at him from his spot on the ground, eating grapes.

Zach steps back. He looks from one Dan to the other. “Ok, what did I miss?”

Lucifer replies cheekily, “Mum’s been concentrating Her cosmic energies on trying to perfect Her own version of Daniel—She’s made over forty of them already. Apparently, they turn out remarkably sexy but exceedingly stupid.”

Field watches ‘Daniel’ on the ground. He’s nursing his fruit with one hand while the other holds onto Her leg. His fingertips rub back and forth over Her skin absently.

Zach shakes his head and looks at Lucifer. “How can you tell them apart?”

“Dude, _c’mon_ ,” Dan gripes.

“Dude, _c’mon_!” ‘Daniel’ parrots.

Both of the angels stifle laughter.

Dan glares at Lucifer and smacks him hard on the ass, making him yelp. He knows it doesn’t hurt, but at least it gets him to change his tune.

Unfortunately, his ‘twin’ does the same thing to the Goddess. She startles and looks down at him, fascinated. “My, you’re a fast learner, aren’t you?” She looks at Dan a little awkwardly. “Believe it or not, that was new. There’s no way I could talk you into teaching him a few more tricks like that, could I?”

“Uh, maybe later,” Dan replies, noticing Lucifer’s impatient stare. “Look, I’ll cut right to the chase: I’m sorry to be the one to break it to You, but this isn’t a social call. We came here to ask for Your help.”

She frowns and looks from Dan to both of Her sons. “My help?”

Zach sighs. “There’s a human on Earth who’s cheated death and escaped Hell on multiple occasions. We need Azrael’s blade to exile him into a void where he can do no further harm to others or have the means to escape punishment ever again.”

“Oh, is that all? Well, I’m sorry to be the one to break it to all of _you_ , but,” She shakes Her head and gives them an apologetic look, “The blade’s gone.”

“ _What_?” all three men exclaim.

Lucifer lets go of Dan and strides up to Her. “Gone? What do you mean ‘gone’?”

Zach frowns. “How is that possible? Did you lose it?”

“It’s a celestial weapon, brother, not a set of car keys!”

“You started Her off in a void, Lucifer. I think this is a _little_ different.”

“I _saw_ Her use it to seal up the opening I’d made—how could She bloody lose it when I literally left it in Her hands!”

“Boys,” She interrupts. “Calm down. I didn’t lose it. I… dismantled it.”

They stare at Her disbelievingly.

She shrugs and gestures upwards. “I repurposed its energy to make the sun—saved me a _lot_ of work.”

Dan walks over to them. He glances down at ‘Daniel’ and tries to stay out of arm's reach. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t the blade’s purpose to _kill_? How do you take _that_ and turn it into something like—like _that_?” He points upwards.

She shrugs. “Energy is energy; it can be reassigned just like anything else.”

Zach offers, “Think swapping out a battery from a remote to a flashlight: even though they’re two different things, their power source is the same.”

Lucifer adds, “We’re not getting steadily dosed with murderous stabby rays, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Dan says, rolling his eyes. He looks back to Her. “But we still need something that can do what the blade did. Could you make another one?”

Her lips twist downward. “Well I didn’t—,” She pauses; ‘Daniel,’ is rubbing his face against Her calf. “Not now,” She scolds and then looks back up at them. “The blade wasn’t my creation—that was my Husband’s. But even if I could—oh!” She bats ‘Daniel’ away as he slides his hand up Her leg. “Even if I _could_ , it would take Me some time. Being secluded in a separate universe from the one I spent the majority of My existence in has made the return of My powers a slow process. _That’s_ why I haven’t been making more life forms. Plants take far less energy than sentient creatures do and—,” ‘Daniel’ tries to get Her attention _again_. She sighs, “Alright, that’s enough,” and flicks Her wrist with a flourish.

‘Daniel’ disintegrates into a cloud of mist.

With a groan and an eye roll, She returns Her attention to Her sons and the human. “Sorry about that—he had it coming, anyway. Guess I’ll just have to get started on number forty-four,” She chuckles.

Dan stares at the empty space where he just watched a version of himself _get fucking vaporized_.

An idea starts to take shape in his mind. He blinks, gulps, fights off panicking, and turns to the two angels. He draws in a deep breath and hopes he’s not about to say something he’ll regret. “New plan: we give Malcolm to Her.”

Lucifer barks, “Absolutely not!”

“Are you out of your damn mind?” Zach snaps.

He holds up his hands, “Just—just hear me out.” He turns to Her. “Ok, so, what if we could help You _and_ it would help us at the same time?”

“Help Me with what, exactly?”

“You said, ‘energy is energy,’ right? Does that include humans?”

She tilts Her head side to side, “More or less. You have a very _specific_ form of energy coursing through you, one my Husband essentially patented on a cosmic level, it seems,” She frowns.

“Exactly! Could whatever you’re missing from getting the formula right for making,” he hesitates, “another _me_ , could you take it out of a human and repurpose it, like you did with the blade, and make sure it doesn’t have any of its previous qualities?”

Zach and Lucifer protest loudly, talking over each other.

“Dan, you can’t be serious!”

“Daniel, what the Hell has come over you?”

He glares at them. “Seriously? Before we got here, you guys were totally on board to just let him suffer in a formless void— _on the precipice of death for eternity_ , to quote Lucifer—without batting an eye. How is this _any_ worse than what Chloe suggested?”

Incredibly, the angels are left speechless.

She throws Dan a grin and a wink, “I _knew_ I liked you.”

He shoots Her a glance and then stares at the other men and shrugs. “Well?”

Their alarmed expressions soften and gradually become more calculating. In a congenial tone, Lucifer looks at his brother and says, “It _would_ be a far more economic choice.”

Zach frowns at him. “Recycling a soul is not the same as recycling trash, Lucifer.”

“If Mum can take Azrael’s blade, one of the most dangerous weapons in existence, and repurpose it to provide nourishing sunlight, then what’s the difference in repurposing filth like Malcolm into something far more agreeable for Her needs?”

Field folds his arms across his chest, grumbles, and yields with a nod.

She asks curiously, “What’s this ‘Malcolm’ like? Perhaps I won’t have to do much to bring him to heel.”

Dan turns to Her. “Oh no. If we send him Your way, You gotta promise us You won’t give him any chances. He didn’t just cheat death and escape Hell a few times. He’s killed at least half a dozen people, almost killed Chloe, kidnapped my daughter, kidnapped me _twice_ , drugged me, and tried to kill me and Lucifer.”

“And here I thought the clients I represented were awful examples of humanity’s dark side,” She laughs softly.

Something _clicks_ in Dan’s mind and his stomach lurches. He swallows, realizing very quickly that, despite Malcolm being a totally evil piece of shit, Dan is still negotiating the surrender and dismantling of a human soul. He holds up a finger, “Could You—would You mind if I talked to them for a second?”

She nods and extends Her hand out.

He walks several feet away and Zach and Lucifer follow him. Once he’s out of earshot (or at least feels like he has a bit more privacy), he asks quietly, “How do you guys actually value souls?”

Zach gives him a look. “Oh, _now_ you’re having doubts?”

“I just—I had a reality check, ok? I mean, fuck Malcolm; the guy is a monster. But…” Dan’s heart sinks. He looks at Lucifer and a remorseful expression fills his eyes. He sends out a brief, silent prayer of apology.

Lucifer looks at him thoughtfully. “You finally understand, don’t you?”

Dan lowers his gaze.

Field glances between them both. “Clearly, I’m missing part of the conversation.”

The Devil sighs. “I suppose there’s no point in hiding it any longer, you are family after all, and surprisingly, I feel safer in Mum’s realm than I do Dad’s. In the first days of our courtship, Daniel and I bonded our souls together. I think he finally just realized the weight of what it means to have one in the first place.”

Zach makes a silent, ‘oh’ with his mouth and nods. He takes a moment to digest the information, looking as though he wants to press Lucifer for more, but when he sees Dan’s disheartened look; his previous concerns go out the window.

He places a hand on his shoulder. “Dan, I’m not going to lie to you. A soul is invaluable, even when compared to the cosmic forces that preceded its creation. There is no greater gift than for a sentient being to possess the capacity for infinite possibilities. That being said, morality only exists because you want it to. In the grand scheme of things, there is no such thing as right or wrong. But, in following the principles _you’ve_ chosen to uphold, which is more beneficial: satisfying a need for eternal punishment on a soul that has gone against those principles, or salvaging it to restart the cycle of its existence in hopes for a different outcome?”

Dan just stares at him, unblinking.

Both angels wait for him to say something. Then Lucifer takes one look at his face and turns to Zach with a frown. “Now you’ve done it.”

“Done what?”

“Does that look like the face of someone who can handle the immensity of what you just threw at him? I swear he actually _likes_ getting his mind blown almost as much as he likes having another part of his anatomy serviced.” Lucifer clears his throat and steps directly in front of Dan. “Daniel, eyes on me.” Their gazes lock. “Ah, there we go. Daniel, darling, what is it that you truly desire?”

“I want to go home so we can Eiffel Tower Chloe.”

“Oh! Well, um, guess I should have been more specific. _Ahem_. Daniel, in order to go _home_ , we need to come to a decision about Malcolm _first_. So, tell me, what do you want us to do?”

Dan’s lip quivers. “I—I don’t want to go to Hell for making that decision. I can’t do it.” In his uninhibited state, panic takes over and his words begin to spiral out of control. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I—I know it was my idea but I just—I can’t accept that I have the power to decide what happens to another person’s _soul_! It’s too much, it’s all too much, I can’t—I can’t—.”

Sensing what’s about to happen, Lucifer cuts off his charm and swiftly catches Dan, letting out a surprised _oof_ when he takes the full brunt of his weight in his arms.

After a moment, Lucifer looks up at Zach and asks softly, “Did you really have to give him _all_ of the details?”

“I thought it would help,” he laments, worry riddling his brow.

Several feet away, they hear their Mother. “Uh, sorry to interrupt, but is there anything I can do?”

Zach gives Lucifer a questioning look.

The Devil replies, “He’s incredibly resilient for a human; he just needs a moment to adjust. Go catch up with Mum; we’ll find you later.”

Field pats his brother on the shoulder. He goes to their Mother, explaining the situation. He puts a hand behind Her back and starts guiding Her to walk with him. She says something about not understanding the mental fragility of humans, and then they leave Dan and Lucifer alone in the small glade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, but hopefully worth the wait (at least some). I'll try to make the next installment happen sooner than this one. Shit's only gonna get more wacky, that's a promise! Thank you to those of you still riding this train. I sure hope there's a few of you left enjoying this :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel gets introspective. Maze and Chloe have one Hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you still out there reading, thank you for your patience.
> 
> Thanks goes out to GlitterSkullFairy for giving this a hearty glance.
> 
> Good tidings to you all, whatever you may be doing or wherever you are!

Amenadiel lets go of a long sigh.

“I spent most of my life convinced I had a specific purpose. That we all had a destiny. Earth was full of chaos, but Heaven was a place of stability. I thought Lucifer’s rebellion eroded the boundaries between the two. But he was just fighting for the right to be _himself_. I realize now that I was just jealous that he knew who he was before any of us did.

“My time around humans has taught me a lot about myself, and I wish I could share that with him. But we’ve been enemies for so long, building trust has been hard. Honestly, it’s amazing how far we’ve come in the last few years. And I think we’re making progress. But, there’s still this sense of distance between us, like he’s constantly expecting me to disappoint him.”

From his stretched out position on the couch, Amenadiel turns his head and stares at an old man with a white beard, sitting across from him. He asks, “How can I prove to him that I’m being sincere?”

The man puffs on his cigar and taps his notebook with the tip of a pencil. He cocks his head to the side with a speculative look. In a thick, Austrian accent, he says, “By continuing to give him his autonomy. You must be his equal, not his competition. Which brings me to my next point: I believe the struggle between you and your brother may go back much further than this rebellion that you speak of.”

Amenadiel raises his brow and shrugs. “I suppose. Luci did like to get under my skin a lot. I shrugged it off most of the time because I was stronger than him.”

“Ah, and there is the competition I spoke of. So, physical aggression between you two was frequent?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘frequent,’ exactly. There were plenty of times where we kept a lid on it. But we were no strangers to our fists, put it that way.”

He nods and makes a curious grunt. “I see. And what effect did this have on your Mother? Would it anger Her, or excite Her in any way?”

Amenadiel rolls his eyes and sits up. “For the last time, my rivalry with my brother has nothing to do with an unconscious need to ‘arouse my Mother’s affections.’”

“On the contrary; your reticence to dig deeper into that part of your psyche tells me it has _everything_ to do with it! Now, I—,” he pauses, his attention tugged away by a closet opening up to his right. Inside are a woman’s dress, some pantyhose, sensible short-heeled shoes, a dark brown, long-haired wig, and a box of makeup.

“Oh,” the man stumbles into a standing position and goes to close the closet. “I don’t know how that opened up. It’s not mine, of course, I just—,” his gaze passes over the dress. With a trembling hand, he reaches up to stroke his fingers over the delicate, silky fabric. He sighs wistfully.

The angel stands up. “And that’s my cue! I’ll just um,” he watches the man sniff the dress and begin to sob. “I’ll see myself out.”

Amenadiel turns and walks to the door just as he hears the sound of a belt unbuckle and clothing fall to the floor. He doesn’t look back.

He shuts the door behind him and steps out onto the dismal stone pathway. He shoves his hands in his pants pockets and starts walking.

The direction isn’t important; he can simply fly up above the foreboding columns and head straight to the throne if he wants to. But it’s more for official use anyway; at least that’s what he tells himself.

The first time he had to oversee Hell when Lucifer evaded his duties, Amenadiel decided to take a tour of the Underworld. One of the few things that kept his mind from succumbing to complete boredom was wondering as to the true purpose of the solitary seat that rose high above everything else.

Hell runs on its own momentum. And the demons are born with an innate understanding of their purpose within it. Lucifer’s position is essentially that of a supervisor, ensuring that everything runs the way it should and that no one steps out of line.

To Amenadiel’s understanding, a throne is a symbol of power and authority. But Lucifer doesn’t have to sit in a special chair to exercise his dominion over the demons—and they all know that perfectly well. With that in mind, the throne must act as more of a focal point for official decrees.

In any case, those are the only occasions when Amenadiel ever uses it. He avoids it otherwise. It’s cold, hard, and exudes an acute sense of loneliness. And more recently, it’s begun serving as a reminder to him of how wrathful God had been with Lucifer. It’s become less of a throne and more like a glorified timeout chair.

Amenadiel’s lips twist into a frown as he turns a corner on the pathway.

What Father did to Lucifer was incredibly harsh, and came from a place filled with cosmic levels of anger. But it all boiled down to one thing: Lucifer had questioned his Father’s word.

Linda had brought it to Amenadiel’s attention recently. She cautioned him that someday, Charlie will do the same. _Most children do it at some point_. _Questioning the world around us, including the one created by our parents, is a fundamental and healthy part of development,_ she had said.

Initially, he’d wanted to disagree, to point out that in an angel’s case, it was different. But after giving it some more thought, he realized that Lucifer may have been the first to question their Father, but definitely not the last. Coming to that discovery was quite humbling.

He’s since taken it upon himself to work through some pretty big issues in the several Hell-months that he’s been down here. His most recent visit with the analyst was his third time seeing him. The man holds some antiquated and frankly _bizarre_ opinions. But he is a good listener and poses questions that help Amenadiel sort his thoughts—until the loop inevitably gets persistent and drives the man’s attention away.

The angel is grateful that the old man’s loop is one of the ‘quieter’ ones. It’s far sadder than it is shocking or devastating to witness, which makes it less surprising whenever it gets started.

Amenadiel hadn’t always been this well-acquainted with people’s Hell loops. But his last few years on Earth have made him want to seek out human company more often—even if it inevitably has to be brief.

He never thought he’d come to appreciate humans so much that even in Hell, he’s comforted by their presence. He understands more and more why Lucifer prefers to roam the corridors of the Underworld instead of observing it with detachment. He wonders how Za’aphiel will adjust to being the new ruler.

When Lucifer contacted Amenadiel to tell him the news, he couldn’t believe it. Za’aphiel—or, _Zach_ , as he calls himself now—had willfully abandoned their family. He didn’t seem like a good choice for taking on such a huge responsibility. So Amenadiel reached out to him directly, and after a very enlightening conversation, came to find that his younger brother had gone through a lot of changes over the last millennia. He is much more mature than Amenadiel remembers, for one.

In the old days, it didn’t take much for Zach to get into mischief. He liked to mess with the weather patterns on Earth about as much as Luci liked to socialize with humans. His antics created a wealth of complications for humanity’s early development, to the point that some of them were convinced they had control over the weather. Of course, the task of correcting these problems fell to Amenadiel most of the time. Perhaps that’s why he’d never thought very highly of him.

Now, Amenadiel considers that Zach distancing from his celestial roots might have been good for him. It gave him a chance to think for himself, instead of being inspired to raise the ire of his siblings and continue to be negatively encouraged by their Mother.

It makes Amenadiel wonder more about his own departure from Heaven, and how it ultimately became a good choice for him, too.

Some things, on the other hand, hadn’t changed. When Zach told him that Maze would be coming down with him, and they kind of had a thing going on, Amenadiel couldn’t help but be amused. Clearly, Zach still had some of his old feistiness left in him if he and Maze got along so well. It didn’t even come as a surprise. Amenadiel was willing to bet she brought it out in him.

His mind drifts to thoughts of the demon he’s grown to call his friend. He’ll miss having her around. But part of him is also a little relieved. Living with a demon can be a bit…difficult at times. It’ll be nice to come home and not have to worry about tripping over the occasional discarded weapon or discovering that his favorite snack foods have mysteriously all been eaten.

He can’t wait to go home. He misses Linda and Charlie. At least for them, he hasn’t been gone _that_ long. He’s sure Linda is eager for his return, even though she understands the severity of the situation, and how important it is that he stays here until it’s all settled. Speaking of which…

Amenadiel stops walking and tilts his head to the side, thinking. Lucifer promised he’d let him know how everything went. It’s got to be somewhere around midnight back in L.A. He wonders why he hasn’t heard from him yet.

He closes his eyes, puts his hands together, and concentrates on contacting Lucifer. He doesn’t get a response.

He tries Zach, but he doesn’t reply, either.

They must still be busy with Mom. It has been quite a while since She’s seen Zach; they’re probably catching up. That’s assuming of course everything worked. Lucifer seemed confident that it would. But it might also have taken a lot out of him and Zach, so maybe they’re just not ready to respond yet.

Amenadiel resumes his stroll, alone with his thoughts. He passes by the countless doors, all different shapes and sizes and colors.

Another thing that had humbled him when he first came down here (though at the time he’d been too proud to admit it), was a newfound respect for something Lucifer could do that he couldn’t.

His brother has always lamented being the one who punishes the guilty, but in truth, Amenadiel doesn’t think that anyone else is truly suited for the job like Lucifer is. He has an understanding of humans unlike any of the other angels, by sheer virtue of being the only one curious and interested enough to observe and interact with them face to face. He’s more compassionate towards them, too.

Amenadiel had tried punishing the damned a few times, and found it to be far more complicated than he’d expected. Nothing was as simple as it seemed, as was revealed time and time again in the Hell loops he visited.

Technically speaking, Hell doesn’t require a celestial to participate in a person’s torment. But he didn’t think it was right to be in charge without understanding exactly what he was overseeing, so he took it upon himself to get more familiar. But after a while, it became too much for him, so he withdrew and chose to remain a distant observer.

It pained him that he couldn’t help the souls find peace; divine guidance could only go so far. But it was just that— _guidance_. As the human saying went, you could lead a horse to water, but you couldn’t make it drink. Even in Hell, people had to make their own decisions about how they saw themselves; no one could do it for them.

Each time he comes down here, Amenadiel finds himself more impressed with how well Lucifer held it together for so long. He really should be more supportive of that, he thinks. Maybe they’ll find the time to sort out their differences once and for all when he gets back. He can only hope.

~*~

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Maze screams, launching at the statue, wine bottle in hand.

“Maze—Maze, stop!” Chloe shouts.

_SMASH!_

“I knew it! I knew She’d pull some shit like this! I _fucking_ knew it!” The demon chucks the remainder of the shattered bottle at the stone figure.

Chloe has her hands raised in front of her. She flexes her fingers closed. She counts to three, blinks her eyes wide, and blows out a sigh. “And we’re breaking stuff now. Ok.”

Everything had happened so fast. One minute, it was quiet, peaceful. Then there was a blinding, bright light, a big _whoosh_ of air, and Zach, Lucifer and Dan got sucked into a hole—which of course disappeared as though it’d never existed.

Chloe doesn’t want to jump to conclusions. But it’s interesting that the two people left behind don’t share any personal ties to the Goddess. And just when things were getting settled between Chloe and the men she loved, just when she finally thought things were going to be ok, she lost both of them.

But now is not the time to panic or to point fingers. As far as she knows, this was something that Lucifer and Zach were attempting for the first time. There was no real way of knowing for sure what was supposed to happen. This could all be just one huge accident.

Her eyes flick up to the statue. _It damn well better be_ , she thinks.

Maze spits on the effigy and then turns around. She glares at Chloe. “How can you not be pissed right now?”

“Oh, believe me, I am _beyond_ upset. But we need to think about this first.”

“What’s there to think about, Decker? That Bitch just kidnapped the men you care about and you’re acting like it’s nothing!”

Decker takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “No, I’m just trying to assess the situation. We don’t know that She did this on purpose. Maybe She couldn’t come to us, so She had to bring them to Her.”

The demon sneers at her. “Oh yeah? Then why the Hell did Dan get sucked in after them, huh? This was personal—She took only what She wanted and She left us high and dry.”

“Maze,” Chloe begins gently. “I know you’re angry right now, but I really need you to take a minute and hear me out. Please?”

After a bit, Mazikeen rolls her eyes and grumbles with a yielding, side-to-side motion of her head.

Chloe sighs again and nods. “Ok. Do you feel different at all? Any disorientation or pain? Nausea?”

Maze frowns. “No.”

“Good, me neither. So until we learn otherwise, let’s say for now that we weren’t affected by what happened—physically, I mean.” She steps over to the statue and examines the surrounding area. “Look at this.” She waves her hand across a mess of overturned, shattered decanters and food strewn across the pillows and ornate carpets.

“I’m not cleaning that up,” Maze states flatly.

Decker gives her a look, and then returns her gaze to the pile. “No, I think this is significant.”

“You lost me already.”

“Ok, when all three of them were pulled into that,” she twirls her hand, “portal or whatever, things got knocked over, broken—they were screaming—or at least, I know Dan was. My point is: did anything about that seem intentional to you?”

The demon’s lips twist to the side as she thinks about that. She lifts her brow and shrugs. “It’d be pretty sloppy for Her if it was.”

“Exactly! Also, if it was Her intention to take them, and Dan, then why wait for Lucifer and Zach to contact Her in the first place?”

“Could’ve been a strategic move—make them open the portal so She didn’t have to exert the energy.”

Chloe admits, “Now _that_ I could see. But, I’m still not convinced.” She looks at the disarray and shakes her head. “This isn’t what Lucifer and Zach prepared for. They were expecting Mom to come through a portal, not pull them into one. It doesn’t make sense. Maybe there’s something I’ve missed.”

Maze tugs her shoes off as she makes her way towards an opening between the columns. “Well, while you figure it out, I’m gonna get a drink.” 

The detective nods. She wraps her arms across her chest and starts to pace.

She has no idea what to do. No one had even discussed a Plan B. Lucifer and Zach hadn’t mentioned that anything like this could happen. It all sounded fairly straightforward at the time. Normally, she and Dan would’ve been the ones to point out the need for coming up with a backup plan. How did they get so far without thinking about the potential consequences?

She wonders if Lucifer had anything to do with that.

Not intentionally, of course. With him, it’s easy to get caught up in the glamorous side of things without considering the ugly underbelly of them. She may be immune to his otherworldly charms, but he has a way with words that she’s certain he owes only to experience, and not divine gifts.

Still, she’s usually able to push him to think more critically. But when they all had the big discussion regarding Malcolm’s fate, things just seemed to move effortlessly. It was like she didn’t feel the need to question it further. Frankly, she’s surprised Dan didn’t, either.

She stops pacing and scrunches her brow. What if—?

“Here,” Maze is suddenly standing in front of her, pressing a highball glass of whiskey into her hand. The demon clinks their glasses in a toast, knocks hers back in one gulp, and then pours herself another.

Chloe looks at her glass hesitantly. “I don’t know if this is what I need right now.”

Mazikeen plops down on some pillows and stares at her. “Did you figure it out?”

“No.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“Not yet.”

“Then you need it.”

Decker rolls her eyes and settles down beside her friend with a sigh. She promises to herself that she won’t get hammered, now’s not the time. But she won’t deny that having something stiffer than wine sounds good right now.

Chloe takes a sip. She looks down at herself, in her red dress, high, lace-up heels and painted nails. She frowns. She was really hoping tonight would go differently. On top of worrying about Lucifer and Dan’s safety, it feels like she got stood up on a date, like she’s all dressed up with nowhere to go. It’s silly and irrational, but the feeling is there, all the same.

“This sucks,” Maze says.

“It _really_ sucks,” Chloe agrees, taking another sip.

~*~

Amenadiel wanders the corridors for a while, absorbed in his thoughts.

He’s grateful that time passing, whether in Hell or on Earth, doesn’t feel all that different to him. Until his recent years on Earth, spent working on himself, he used to think it was thanks to his experience with manipulating time that made it so manageable.

But the truth is that all of his siblings perceive time the way he does; they’re immortal, just like him. Once again, his pride was caught standing in the way of his sense of reason. It’s become rather embarrassing the amount of times he’s had to come to grips with the fact that his arrogance has influenced his perspective.

Linda has assured him before that it’s perfectly normal. She’s also insisted that in getting to know him and Lucifer, there’s no doubt in her mind that angels and humans are more alike than not. There was a time when Amenadiel would’ve argued with her. He wouldn’t do so now.

He wonders, not for the first time, why Dad kept humanity and divinity separate for so long, only to let things slide in the last few years. It was one thing to discover that Chloe and Lucifer were meant to cross paths, or that Mom escaped from Hell and into the body of Charlotte Richards, or having Azrael’s blade fall into human hands, or Dan finding his way into Lucifer’s heart through prayer. But Amenadiel and Linda having a son was a whole new level of unexpected.

So much has happened recently that even to him, it all seems a little staggering. He wouldn’t change any of it, though. Well, it would’ve been nice to not have to deal with a divine weapon wreaking havoc on the streets of L.A. That was bad. And his Mother was a bit of a handful, but he’s certain that being around humans was good for Her, that it mellowed Her wrathful heart.

As for Luci, he can’t recall a time when he’s ever seen his brother so devoted to others the way he is to Dan and Chloe. Lucifer’s actions have proven above and beyond just how much he cares about them.

And Amenadiel loves his new family. He’d never envisioned having one of his own before, and now, he can’t imagine life without them. For the umpteenth time, he thinks about how he can’t wait to go back to them.

That reminds him. It’s been about an hour (in Earth-time), since he’s tried contacting his brothers about the ceremony. He decides to try again, reaching out to Lucifer first.

He receives no response. Not even an irritated, _not now, brother_ retort, which is Luci’s usual go-to.

He tries Zach. Nothing from him, either.

Are they ignoring him?

Amenadiel could understand if they might be overwhelmed by Mother’s arrival, distracted, even. But it’s been a while; they should’ve been able to get back to him. They were supposed to get back to him when all was said and done. It’s like they can’t hear him or they’ve disappeared. What if—.

He comes to an abrupt halt.

What if something went wrong?

He draws in a sharp breath, and starts to pace back and forth, thinking.

Mom was sent to a new universe. So maybe that’s where Zach and Lucifer went. But why? The plan had been to invite Her back into Earth’s realm so they could retrieve the blade. Could She have been irritated by being summoned? Upset that Her children had only called on Her to get something, not just to reach out? Would She lash out if She felt She had been used? What if there was a fight? Would things really escalate that quickly?

He needs to find out what happened. But he can’t leave his post. He has no way to contact Chloe and Maze. What if something happened to them, too?

Amenadiel stops pacing and tries to focus.

There’s gotta be a way he can get in touch with them.

He really wishes Hell had cell reception, some way he could send a message—.

An idea comes to mind.

Amenadiel rushes forward down the pathway. He opens the first door he comes across, not even thinking about what lies beyond.

In the room is a woman, sitting on an old, stained couch. She’s sobbing and gagging. A tall, oily black apparition force-feeds her what smells like goat cheese with a spoon. Upbeat music blares from every direction, something about _walking on sunshine_ , whatever that means.

The angel has a moment to be thrown off by the scene. Then he shakes his head, clears his throat, and motions with his hand to the apparition. “You, come here.”

The greasy figure leaves the spoon in the woman’s mouth and approaches him. As it moves, it transforms back into the shape of a young man with half of his face nothing more than a mess of exposed muscle tissue and knotted nerves. “Yes, Lord Amenadiel?”

The woman, bleary-eyed, blinks confusedly at them both.

Amenadiel straightens his posture and lowers his voice a fraction. “You look like a loyal soldier.”

The demon glances over his shoulder and blinks at him. “Uh, I do?”

“Yes, of course. What is your name?”

“Krut.”

Amenadiel blinks at him a few times and then smiles. “Well, Krut, today is your lucky day. I have a very important mission that requires both the utmost discretion and swiftness.”

With a jerk of his head, he asks, “What about her?”

The angel glances at the woman, who has started taking in her surroundings, still looking bewildered. She starts chewing on the spoon. He returns his gaze to Krut, nodding. “Oh, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Ok,” he shrugs, “What do you want me to do?”

Amenadiel puts an arm across his shoulders and turns them both away. He speaks in a hushed voice. “It involves a _little_ rule-breaking—but _just_ this once. So what do you say? Can I count on you?”

Krut grins at him, his teeth wet and shiny through a hollow part of his cheek. “Abso-fuckin-lutely!”

~*~

Maze and Chloe are slumped next to each other in one corner of the enclosure, laughing loudly, a half-empty bottle between them.

“…and that was the last time I ever auditioned for anything! Worst flu I’ve _ever_ had, hands down.”

“I wish I could’ve been there. I mean, I know _exactly_ what it looks like when someone realizes they’ve just been puked on. But that look, halfway between shocked and horrified—ho-oh, you better believe it’s a favorite down in Hell. The classics never get old.”

Chloe twists her head towards Maze. She looks up at her with big, curious eyes. “Do you really like all that stuff? I mean, you talk about it like it’s just so… _normal_.”

“Because it _is_ ,” Maze stresses, like she’s had to repeat herself. “I’m a demon, Chloe; I was literally created to handle whatever your imaginations could come up with.”

The detective blinks and sits up straight. “Wait, so, so like—you weren’t _told_ you had to torture people? You just… were born already knowing what to expect?”

“Pretty much, yeah. I mean, we all go through a learning curve. But we know what our purpose is right out of the gate.”

“That’s so weird. It sounds pretty great, honestly. It must be nice knowing why you exist.”

Maze immediately picks up on the undercurrent in Chloe’s tone. The demon brings her glass to her lips and says, “You still wrestling with that one, huh?”

Chloe runs her finger over the rim of her own glass and stares at it. She nods and looks back up at the bounty hunter. “A little, yeah. I mean, all jokes aside, it wasn’t a bad audition that made me change careers.”

“It was your dad, right?”

“Mm-hmm. And when I finally became a detective, I felt like _that_ was my purpose. Then I had Trixie, and I knew it was right for me to become a mother, too. But then finding out that I’m a miracle… it’s like, suddenly, I’m wondering if I’m wrong about all of it.”

The demon shrugs. “What does it change?”

Decker opens her mouth to answer and then stops, thrown by the question. She scrunches her brow and then dramatically tilts her head to the side. “Could you ask me that again?”

Sitting up, Maze sighs. “What does being a miracle change?”

Chloe is kinda tipsy—ok, maybe _kinda_ is putting it lightly. But her train of thought isn’t totally derailed. It wasn’t that she didn’t hear Maze the first time; it was just that the question was so direct; it seemed too simple to be a mindblower.

And yet, the more she thinks about it, the more it just sort of clicks everything else together. Nothing has changed since finding out that she is a miracle. She’s still a mom. And she’s still damn good at her job. And why would either of those things have to be replaced in the wake of finding out that she’s what? Just lucky (or blessed, rather), to be alive?

She starts to chuckle and sways a little. “You know, I don’t know that it changes anything.”

“Bingo.”

“You are amazing, Maze—a- _Maze_ -ing,” Chloe beams at her.

Maze laughs, “Linda’s said that to me before.”

“Well it’s true!”

“Thanks, Decker. You’re not so bad yourself.”

They smile at each other a moment, and then Chloe blurts out, “Do you have to go?”

Mazikeen shrugs again. “I don’t _have_ to, I _want_ to. I promise I’ll visit, though. Besides, I wouldn’t want tribe night to stop just because I’m not around as often.”

“Ugh,” Chloe groans, flopping back down next to her. “Of course it’s gonna fall to me to come up with a story so Ella doesn’t start to wonder.”

“Just tell her I went to see family. She loves all that sappy stuff. And technically, you’re not lying.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. So are all demons related to each other? Just like angels?”

“Yep.”

“Huh. So what about—?”

The elevator _dings_ suddenly.

Both women go still for a second and exchange a look.

Maze shouts, “Who’s there?”

“Mazikeen? Is Chloe Decker with you?”

They look at each other again and then scramble into standing positions. Maze readies one of her blades; Chloe grabs an empty wine bottle.

“Who’s asking?” she calls, stepping out first. Then she huffs a laugh. “Oh my gosh, _Krut_?”

Chloe steps out behind her and stumbles back. “Oh—oh wow! Ok, I’ve officially had too much to drink, because I see—.”

“—no,” Maze corrects and nods back at her, “It’s a dead guy. Well, it’s Krut wearing a dead guy’s body, but, same thing.”

Standing several feet across from them is a man, Latino, somewhere in his mid-twenties, wearing jeans, a gym tank top, a ball cap, with fully tattooed arm sleeves and sporting at least five gunshot wounds on his torso.

Chloe can’t stop staring at the holes.

He glances down at himself. “Oh this is nothin.’ The first one I tried had busted knee caps; wasn’t gonna get very far with that guy,” he laughs.

With wide eyes and a cautious, controlled tone, Decker asks, “Maze, who’s your friend?”

“This is Krut. He’s a demon.”

“Hey,” he waves. The movement causes some of his wounds to ooze a little more blood.

Chloe blinks. “Uh, hi.” She looks at Maze. “How can you tell he’s a demon? I mean, aside from the,” she gestures vaguely at him.

“Oh, we can all see each other beneath the death veil,” she replies.

“Ah, right, that makes sense.” She bobs her head. She returns her gaze to the reanimated corpse and frowns. “Wait a second, you’re possessing this body, right? I thought Lucifer banned possession?”

Maze crosses her arms over her chest. “He did but this doesn’t look like a joyride.”

Krut points a finger gun at her. “You got it! Lord Amenadiel said—.”

“—wait,” Maze cuts in with a snort, “does he really make you call him that?”

He chuckles, “Yeah.” Then he clears his throat and adds, “But, uh, he _is_ waiting on me, and he’ll totally kick my ass if I don’t get back soon, so, I gotta make this quick.”

Chloe straightens up and reels in her focus. “Right, he must’ve sent you because he hasn’t heard from Lucifer.”

“Yep! So what do I tell him?”

“Ok, uh,” she touches Maze’s elbow. In a lowered voice, she asks, “Is it safe to tell him everything?”

She replies, just as quietly, “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be? Amenadiel sent him, remember?”

“Ok, but what if he didn’t?”

“How else would he have known where to find us _and_ get the code to the elevator?”

Krut whispers loudly, “Why are we whispering?”

Chloe rolls her eyes and resumes her regular volume. “Sorry, it’s just—I had to be sure.”

“No, it’s cool. I expected you to be cautious. We all know about you.”

She gives him a slow blink. “You do?”

Maze cants her head towards Chloe. “I’ll bet Lucifer never shut up about it when he got back to Hell.”

Krut scoffs, “You have _no_ idea!”

Chloe shakes her head vigorously to get back on track. “You’re right, we don’t, and as much as I’d love to know just what exactly he’s saying about me, now is not the time. So, Lucifer, Zach and Dan all got sucked into a portal a little over an hour ago. For now, we’re assuming that it was more of an accident than intentional because the portal came so suddenly and caused a huge mess—it seemed chaotic. If Amenadiel has any clue what happened, will you let us know?”

“You got it, Detective!” He giggles, “Sorry couldn’t resist.”

She smirks at him, “It’s fine, I get it.”

“Cool. See you guys in a jiffy!” he snaps his fingers at them and then his body suddenly crumples into a heap on the floor.

Chloe startles and steps back.

She stares at the corpse, her mind wrestling with the weirdness of the situation. It’s surreal and a little hard to wrap her head around, even though this isn’t her first time witnessing a demonic possession, technically speaking.

“I don’t know if I need another drink or to throw up.”

“Probably both but I’d wait,” Maze says assuredly.

“Wait? What do you—?”

The body suddenly springs forward from the waist up.

Chloe jumps and chucks the bottle.

It socks Krut squarely in the head with a _thunk_. “Owe-fuck!”

Maze bursts into laughter.

Chloe holds out her hands. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t—.”

“Nope,” he winces, standing up. “It’s totally cool, shoulda seen that comin.’” He groans and shakes his head. “Whew, you got a good arm. Anyhow, Lord Amenadiel said he’s glad you two are ok and he agrees it was probably an accident. He thinks they’re all in Mom’s universe, and that maybe it was easier to bring them to Her instead of coming here. He said Her powers were still returning when She left, so that might be why. He said not to worry yet, and if they don’t come back by tomorrow, then it’s time to worry. He wanted me to ask you what time I should check in again, assuming they don’t show up first?”

The ladies look at each other. Chloe makes a suspicious face. “You think Amenadiel _really_ isn’t worried, or is this just him hiding behind panic?”

Mazikeen licks her lip in thought and then turns to the other demon. “Krut, you saw him. Was he pacing and nodding a lot?”

He shrugs and shakes his head, “Nah, seemed pretty chill, actually.”

Maze raises her brow and nods slowly. “Huh, well that’s refreshing. Go ahead and check back in eight hours, then. We’ll try and get some sleep in the meantime. Be sure you’re in a freshy when you come back.”

“Duh,” he says.

Chloe frowns. “A freshy? You mean _another_ body?”

He grins, “Well yeah—this one’ll be too far gone. Unless you don’t mind dealing with the fallout. Might be a bit hard to talk, but I could do it. It’s actually kinda fun when the body’s in that stage, everything gets really sloppy and—.”

She holds up her hand. “Yeah, I, I know how it works.”

Maze smirks and then juts her chin at Krut. “See ya.”

Just as he raises his hand to give a salute, Chloe comes to a realization and shouts, “Wait, wait, wait! Before you go, do you, um, would you mind if I asked you some questions and took a look at your body—I mean the victim’s body—for, um, you know…”

A broad smile crosses his face. “You mean I get to see _the_ Chloe Decker in action? Have at it!” He holds his arms arm out at his sides, bouncing on his heels, ready to be inspected.

“Thank you!” she exclaims, and goes for her purse in the bedroom. She returns with a pair of purple nitrile gloves, a notepad and pencil, and a pen flashlight.

“Really?” Maze asks. “You’re going to do that now?”

Chloe glances at her while pulling her hair into a ponytail. “Everyone deals with weird situations in their own way. You drink, I solve murders.”

“You’re starting to look a little pale. You gonna hurl when you’re done?”

“It’s just the alcohol. I’ve had plenty of practice holding it in at crime scenes. I got this.”

Maze holds out her hand. “Knock yourself out I guess.” She grabs a small duffle bag that’s beside the elevator and heads towards the bathroom. “Well, party’s officially over. I’m gonna change. You two have fun.”

“Yep,” Chloe says over her shoulder. She returns her attention to Krut and gets to work. She starts examining the gunshots with the pen light, carefully peeling away the bloodied clothes to inspect the wounds.

“This is _so_ awesome!” Krut says.

She glances up at him. “Glad you’re enjoying it.”

“Oh c’mon, you’re telling me you don’t find this even the slightest bit awesome? Interesting, at least?”

“Interesting: definitely. Awesome? Well, it’s certainly the first time I’ve ever inspected a corpse that can talk.”

“Bet it would make your job a lot easier if they all could.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “Can’t argue with that.” She goes quiet for a second, writing down something in the notepad, and then asks, “You don’t _see_ what the victim sees before they die, right? When you possess a body, it’s after death?”

“Technically it’s after their soul leaves the body, which isn’t the same as death, but the two are so close together no human would be able to tell the difference.”

The detective has a moment where she feels like panicking. Or puking. It passes, but not before her mind starts to get a little overwhelmed. But this might be her only chance to learn some valuable information. She muscles through it and continues.

“Huh. So how long before you can actually enter the body? Can you give me an estimate, in human time, or however it works?”

He chuckles, “We call it Earth-time, but sure. If we’re on standby, it takes just a few seconds.”

“Were you on standby?”

“Yep. Lord Amenadiel looked for recent openings from L.A. The first one I tried, like I told you, had his kneecaps busted, but another was close by that opened up and I hopped right in.”

Chloe nods slowly and jots down more notes. Then she asks, “Let me guess, rival street gangs?”

“Looked like it.”

“Do you remember where this was? How long it took you to get here from there?”

“I was instructed to stay out of sight, so it might’ve taken me a bit longer to get here than normal, but I’d say about twenty minutes. This was off of Franklin and La Brea, in a chop shop.”

She pauses and looks up at him. “You’re kidding? That’s really close. Lucky for us, I guess.”

He snorts, “You know how many people die in this town every Earth-day who wind up in Hell?”

“Good point. You don’t happen to know who shot you—or, this body, I mean—do you?”

“I hopped in right as I saw them leave. Five guys; they had some kind of logo on the back of their jackets, looked like a flaming snake. Is this helping?”

The detective nods, “It’s definitely helping. What about the other one? The man with the busted knee-caps. Can you tell me anything about him?”

“He was _covered_ in blow. And also full of holes.”

“Hmm, could be useful. This could be drug-related, some kind of turf war, maybe. Anything else?”

Krut takes a second, really thinking about it, and then says, “It was just me and the other guy. No one else.”

“Five against two, huh? Someone was pissed. Maybe this was a message.”

Just then, Maze saunters back into the room, wearing a black, spaghetti strap top and leather pants. “You still grilling his ass for intel?”

Chloe slips off the gloves. “Just finished, actually. I gotta call this in.”

“Isn’t it going to look suspicious if you call with info when you weren’t even there?”

The detective points at her. “You are absolutely right. But I’ve got an idea.” She turns back around to Krut. “One more thing, then I promise I’m done. You can tell Amenadiel you were aiding me in an investigation, he’ll understand.”

He shrugs. “Sure, what do you need?”

She starts writing something down on her notepad. While writing, she says, “Maze, you keep a burner phone in addition to your regular one, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“My phone’s listed with the precinct; they’ll know it’s me.”

Maze goes to where her coat hangs on the rack and grabs the burner from a pocket. She hands it to Chloe. “You don’t think they’ll recognize your voice?”

Decker smiles, types in the number, and turns to Krut. “That’s where he comes in.” She hands him the notepad and the phone. “Ok, when they pick up, just read _exactly_ what I wrote down and then just hang up, don’t give them a chance to ask questions.”

He chuckles, “Kinda like a prank call. Sweet!” He hits the call button and starts reading the prompts when the line picks up. He can’t stop grinning while he does it. When he’s done he hands both items back to her and claps his hands together. “Alright, so we done here? I mean, I know you said Lord Amenadiel would understand, but I’ll bet he’s starting to freak out right now.”

Mazikeen snickers, “Oh he’s _definitely_ freaking out a little.”

Chloe gives him a smile, “Yeah, we’re done. Thank you for your help. And it was nice meeting you—even though I don’t actually know what you look like—,” she pauses and turns to Maze, “what _does_ he look like?”

“Kinda like Spiderman. The new one, not the old one.”

“Oh. Huh. For some reason, I thought, you know, being a demon and all…”

Krut smirks, “Don’t worry, I’m way scarier in person.”

Maze scoffs, “Psh, as if. You’re about as baby-faced as they come.”

“Mazikeen, not in front of the Detective!”

That gets Chloe to laugh and she nods. “I’m sure you’re very horrifying. Thank you, again.”

He looks back at her and smiles. “Any time, Detective. Well, guess I’ll catch you guys later!”

Chloe suddenly blurts out, “Wait, hold on!”

He groans, but gives her a cheeky look. “What now?”

“You have to put the body back where you found it.”

Maze points out, “Isn’t that going to screw with the nerd squad? They’ll know the body’s been moved.”

Decker answers slowly, “Yes… but, best case scenario, forensics will assume the killer did it, looking for something, and shifted the body in the process.”

Krut frowns. “Aren’t the cops on their way? I’m on foot; I won’t make it back in time.”

Chloe automatically goes for her coat, “It’s ok, we’ll give you a lift. Maze?”

“Yep,” she says, snatching a set of car keys from the counter.

The three of them take the elevator down and hop into Maze’s car. It takes them less than ten minutes to reach the crime scene. Luckily, no squad cars have shown up yet, but the distant sound of sirens confirms they’re closing in.

Chloe turns to Krut. “Try to put him back _exactly_ as you found him.”

He whines, “Oh, c’mon, I don’t remember the details. I mean, dead is dead, right?”

“Not when you’re a cop. Ok, go!” She starts pushing him.

“Alright, alright!” He slips out the back passenger door and moves along a building wall, sneaking his way down an alley.

He trips over something and stumbles, knocking over a trashcan and making enough noise to wake the whole damn neighborhood. Thankfully, there’s no one around who cares enough to see what the commotion was. He enters the chop shop just as the first responders pull up.

Both women visibly ease back into their seats with sighs of relief.

They sit tight with the engine and lights off, staying quiet. As long as they don’t move, no one should notice them in the car at all.

If they tried to leave now, it might bring attention to them, so they need to wait until the investigation is over before they can head back to the penthouse. Hopefully, that won’t take more than a few hours. It’ll really depend on whether or not forensics has any issue with how one of the body’s looks out of place. Assuming Krut didn’t totally make a mess on his way back in, maybe they won’t have much to wonder about.

Chloe is exhausted. Though she had sobered up in the moment, now that things are settling down, the adrenalin is starting to wear off and the alcohol is bringing on sluggishness. She’s still trying to process everything that’s happened tonight, too. It’s a lot to take in.

After several minutes of silence, she shakes her head and finally says, “That was _so_ weird.”

“You handled it like a champ, though,” Maze replies.

“You think so?”

“Definitely.”

Chloe grows quiet again. Then something occurs to her, an idea she’d never considered until now. She turns to look at Maze thoughtfully. “Was coming here strange to you at all?”

She looks at her. “You mean to Earth? Not at first. I thought I had it all figured out. Then Lucifer met you. _That’s_ when it got weird.”

The detective nods slowly and returns her gaze to look ahead.

Maze’s lips twist down to the side. She adjusts her position to look more directly at her. “But for what it’s worth, I’m glad he did.” She smiles.

Chloe looks at her, and smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will circle back on the boys. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer have some private time together. Lots of talking, fair amount of smut. Would you expect any less of me? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you need a refresher: In the end of Ch. 4, after being mindblown, Dan collapsed in Lucifer's arms while they were in the forested glade in Mum's new Garden. This chapter picks up from there.
> 
> Thanks for your patience. My time for writing has been cumbersome. 
> 
> Thanks goes out to GlitterSkullFairy for the stamped seal of approval on this.

Dan sucks in a deep breath against Lucifer’s chest and blinks a few times before he can find the means to speak. He’s still holding onto him tightly. “That was embarrassing.”

“Nonsense. You’ve been transported to another universe without meaning to be. And you’ve had to relive a two-fold memory by interacting with my Mother, who decided it was a brilliant idea to continue presenting Herself in the guise of Charlotte Richards. Your meltdowns _are_ frequent, but they’re always justified—and entertaining.” He leans back to smile at him.

Dan returns a half-smile, and then allows his expression to shift into a curious one. “Why did you ask _me_ what we should do?”

“We’re talking about the manipulation of a human soul, seemed only right that a human be the one to make the call.”

“But that’s a huge decision! Shouldn’t it be handled by someone, I dunno, more qualified?”

“My Mother is hardly the first person I’d consider for the job; you saw what She did to your clone without even flinching. Zach is a remarkably good judge of character, but the fact that he _wants_ to rule Hell in my stead tells me that he still holds a measure of detachment for humanity.”

“So then what about you?”

“I’m biased.”

“And I’m _not_?” Dan snaps. He’s no longer panicking, but he’s still on edge.

Lucifer places a hand over his cheek. He tilts forward and kisses him softly.

Dan presses close against him. Their link thrums between them, feeling particularly strong right now. He wants to give in to it, let it take over and distract him from his thoughts. But he knows there’s still more to say.

Gradually easing their mouths apart, Lucifer moves back and regards him quietly. “You’re the only one here who can appreciate the importance of this from a human perspective. Why do you think you’ll go to Hell for being the one to make the decision?”

“It seems wrong to have control over someone like that.”

“But what do you _feel_? Name it for me.”

Dan’s brow knits together. “Shame, I think. It feels like taking advantage of something that isn’t mine to begin with. Taking a life is bad enough, but a _soul_?”

Lucifer reads him carefully, and a sudden awareness fills his eyes. “You struggled with this before—when you shot Malcolm the first time.”

“I thought I’d killed him. It was only later that I found out he slipped into a coma. But for a few hours, I hated how it made me feel. The weird thing is I know I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving Chloe—or anyone, for that matter. But even if it’s what has to be done to save lives, I’ve always hated how _easy_ it is to just pull the trigger and make the problem go away. That’s what this feels like.”

“When you were thrust into your own Hell loop, was the Palmetto case featured in any way? Or Malcolm, for that matter?”

“No. What are you trying to say? That just because Hell didn’t think it was my deepest guilt means that it doesn’t count?”

“The deepest guilt is often never what one expects. But the desire to change the outcome is _always_ present. Your Hell loop was about not being honest with the ones you love, not the decision you made to shoot someone. You said it yourself; you’d do it again if it meant saving the Detective. You were tortured by having to take one life to preserve another. That’s compassion, Daniel. And if that’s what you’re feeling now, then you are the best person to make this decision.

Dan laughs softly. “How’d you get to be so reasonable all of a sudden?”

“One of us has to be.”

“Smart ass.”

Lucifer chuckles and nuzzles his nose. Then he adds more somberly, “It’s what you need right now. You’re in an unfamiliar environment, in a situation you didn’t ask for, and I’m afraid it’s all my fault.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m certain the only reason you’re here is because of our bond, and had I taken that under consideration _before_ we contacted Mum, then I could’ve prevented it.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. We’re still figuring out how this thing works. I mean, did you think Chloe would have any effect on our link before tonight?”

He hesitates before answering. “…After the Detective struck me using you as a go-between, the thought had crossed my mind—once I could think more rationally about it, anyway. In the midst of getting everything ready for tonight, I’d forgotten about it until we all touched.”

A bitter look comes over Dan’s face. “It was hard for me to let that one go. But it would’ve been unfair to hold it over her head when she didn’t know what it really meant.”

“Well she does now,” Lucifer asserts. “I think we ought to explain it properly, so she understands exactly what it’s capable of, even if we’re still only discovering that ourselves.”

“I’m right with you there. Not gonna lie though, this is completely uncharted territory for me, so bear with me if I become a drama queen about it.”

Lucifer arches an eyebrow at him. “Not that I’m counting, but you have hit the panic button a number of times over the idea of sharing.”

“Blame social taboos,” Dan shrugs.

“No, I think not.”

“No? Just like that?”

“I think you’re worried that by sharing what we have, it won’t be special anymore.”

A faint, nervous twinge runs through Dan’s gut. “What? That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Lucifer presses.

He resists for all of five seconds and then folds. “Ok fine. I _might_ be a little worried, but I’ve never been a possessive person and I’m not about to start now. It’s just because of the history you two have.”

“Just as she and I have our story, you and I have our own narrative, too. Nothing is being rewritten, only expanded upon.”

Dan sighs. “You’re right. I’m just… being selfish, I guess.”

Lucifer’s lips curve into a smile. “Being selfish in certain areas isn’t all that bad. I’d be surprised if you and the Detective’s sexual interests completely overlapped, for example.”

“That’s a good point. Chloe and I have a certain dynamic that works for _us_. But I’m different when I’m with you; I gravitate towards different things, I mean.”

The Devil bounces his eyebrows. “Like parading me around the penthouse naked with a chain and collar and using me as furniture.”

“That’s _definitely_ all me. Chloe’s never really been one for adding stuff to enhance sex. Not that she’s against it; we’ve experimented and had plenty of fun, it just doesn’t do for her what it does for me.”

“I bet I could change that.”

“You could try. I don’t know what you could do that I haven’t, but—.”

“—I’m _me_ ,” Lucifer purrs.

“You’re you,” Dan chuckles. They share a brief kiss, and when they look at each other again, he averts his gaze and bites his lower lip.

Lucifer narrows his eyes. “What is it?”

“I uh, I know I said _I’m_ not really a possessive person—and I’m not. But I like the idea of _being_ , well…” he trails off, struggling to find the right words.

A wicked look twists across Lucifer’s face. He takes Dan’s wrists and pins them on either side of his head against the lush wall of ferns behind them. He leans in close. “You liked it when I called you _mine_ , didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Dan breathes, “like, _a_ _lot_.” He furrows his brow. “Is that weird?”

“No. And I wouldn’t have phrased it that way had I not believed you’d be in absolute agreement with me. I’m pleased to know that it excites you.”

Dan nudges against him encouragingly. “It’s been hard to keep it off my mind ever since I heard you say it, to be honest.”

“So I see,” he croons. Then a thought occurs to him and he cocks his head to the side. “Come to think of it, you’ve been terribly randy ever since this morning. I’m surprised you haven’t burned yourself out by now.”

“Ever since our souls got linked, my sex drive’s gone _way_ up—even when you’re not around. When I first kissed Chloe tonight, if she hadn’t noticed Maze and Zach staring at us, I’m not sure I would’ve been able to stop myself from trying to convince her to go straight to your bedroom.”

Lucifer grins and prods his own arousal firmly against Dan’s groin. “It’s a shame you didn’t. It would’ve made a far more interesting ice breaker.”

“Yeah, but that’s _your_ M.O., not mine.”

“Don’t all couples take on each other’s traits eventually?”

“Sure, but not like this. I jacked off four times this morning, and it only took the edge off for like, an hour. It got worse when Chloe got there. And then you showed up, and we all kissed…” he groans longingly. “I mean, _you_ had to tell _me_ to stop. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

An irritable look crosses his face. “It would certainly explain why I’ve been so bloody reasonable as of late. I’d just assumed there were lots of complex tasks that demanded more of my focus.”

“You’ve definitely been a lot more patient and thoughtful. Nice to know you get it from me,” Dan snickers.

The Devil squeezes his wrists a little harder, making him go still. “I hardly think you’re in a position to be so arrogant.”

“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Whatever I want, naturally. You are _mine_ after all, aren’t you?”

Dan looks him straight in the eyes and his voice softens. “I am.”

Lucifer’s expression shifts between surprise and uncertainty. He lets go of Dan’s wrists and slides his hands up to lock their fingers together. Closing in around him, Lucifer noses the edge of Dan’s ear and whispers to him. “I know you mean that. But I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve so much trust.”

Dan’s first instinct is to answer him by praying, but he gets the sense that this is something Lucifer wants to actually _hear_. It’s become far easier to convey complex feelings through prayer than through talking for him lately. He’s not sure if he’s just grown used to doing it that way, or if there’s another reason.

He thinks about Chloe. How he’d broken her trust, and how she miraculously kept giving him more chances. For a while, he was sure the only reason she did it was because of their daughter. But as things mellowed out (before they got complicated again), it became obvious that they still benefited from having each other in their lives. They genuinely understood each other as people, and there was undeniable comfort in that.

“Being willing to really _see_ who someone is on the inside, the good and the bad, and showing them that you still care about them— _that’s_ how trust is built. You’ve done that for me; I just want to do the same for you.”

Lucifer stops nuzzling Dan’s ear and draws in a breath. “What if there’s more I’ve yet to give?”

Dan gently pulls his hands away to rest on Lucifer’s sides and frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve given me everything that you are, with practically no hesitation. And I’ve shared much of myself with you. But there’s one more thing I’ve wanted to give you; I just don’t know if I _can_.”

“So what? It’s not like we’re keeping score. And if it’s really that important, but you’re not ready, that’s ok, too.”

Lucifer flusters, “Well, it’s just that… Alright, look, this might sound strange, but this _thing_ is somewhat time-sensitive and location-specific, and I’m probably making an arse of myself for even thinking that I should act on this now, and for all I know, I could be wildly overestimating the situation, and clearly I’m on edge, and I’m chafing my words like a bloody teenager, but I have never once—.”

Dan pulls him into a deep kiss. Lucifer is caught off guard but readily sinks against him with a soft, relieved sigh.

There was a time when Dan thought it wasn’t healthy to use sex as a means of getting through to him. But that way of thinking rapidly changed as he grew to understand him better. For Lucifer, being sexual is a major part of his personality, a part that he cherishes and celebrates in a unique way that is all his own.

Lucifer embodies desire, it’s written into every fiber of his being. Dan can feel it through their link. He knows celestials are nourished by experiences, but he understands on an intimate level that there is more to it than that. It’s more than just basic stimuli for Lucifer; the act of physical connection is sustenance for his soul.

The Devil’s hands slide upwards. He grips Dan’s shoulder in one hand and threads slender fingers through his hair with the other. He rocks his hips forward, his cock warm and stiff against Dan’s skin.

Dan stops kissing him and looks between them. His gold sash and Lucifer’s suit are both gone. They’re completely nude. “Whoa, wait a second, am I dreaming right now?”

Lucifer gives him a bemused blink. “You mean to tell me you didn’t know?”

“Seriously? This looks— _feels_ real— _you_ feel real! I thought our link felt really strong but I figured we were just touching a lot. What the hell happened?”

“You fainted, Daniel.”

“I _fainted_? You gotta be kidding me. You’re kidding me, right?”

He huffs a laugh. “No. You had a spectacular meltdown, fell right into my arms and fainted like a nun meeting the one-eyed bishop.”

Dan scans the area around them. He _thinks_ there’s a bit of dimness at the edge of his vision, but it’s more like when they were in Lucifer’s dream, not his. “Are we in your head right now?”

“Don’t be daft; this is simply the first time I’ve entered your subconscious while we’re in the same physical realm. I’m sure our bond is influencing the clarity, too. I have you cradled in my arms, so I’m touching almost all of your body at once.”

“Where are Zach and your Mom?”

“After you so dramatically checked out, I told them to run along and we’d find them later. You and I are currently resting beside the stream. I shudder to think what the grass is doing to my Burberry right now.”

Dan’s about to give him flack for complaining about something so trivial, but his own thoughts stop him. He thinks about what Lucifer said earlier in their conversation, and he connects the dots.

“What you said before, about what you wanted to give me being time-sensitive and location-specific… you meant here, in my dream, in this _universe_ , didn’t you?”

A cool gaze comes over Lucifer’s face and he angles his chin up. “As usual, you’ve done a bang-up job in killing the mood. The moment’s passed, so there’s no need to talk about it anymore.”

“What if I want to?”

“What if I don’t?”

“You mean that?” he asks, worried he’s pushing too hard. But when he doesn’t get an answer, he frowns. “Lucifer?”

“Daniel.”

Dan narrows his eyes. It’s been a while since Lucifer’s been this dodgy about a subject. The last time was when they were talking about his angel side.

Something _clicks_ in Dan’s head. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Do you want me to stop pushing the issue: yes or no?”

Lucifer swallows and falters for a few seconds. “I don’t know,” he says finally.

“It’s not easy for you to talk about it?”

“No.”

“How ‘bout if you show me?”

A gentle outpouring of complex thought-threads move through Dan suddenly. His lips part in surprise. He doesn’t need to interpret the feelings, they just manifest instantly, as though they were his own inner voice.

_ I want you to  _ ask _for it_.

Dan blinks at him and shakes his head.

Lucifer gives him a more insistent look.

Another thought-thread moves through Dan, this time very directly, like a command.

_ Pray. _

And just like that, the layers of meaning behind the word expand and latch on to earlier points in their conversation. Awareness fills Dan’s gaze. Lucifer _wants_ him to bring out the angel in him.

They’re inside his dream, in a completely different universe than their own. It’s the most private setting they could have for Lucifer to express a part of himself that he’s normally afraid to show.

Dan reaches out with his heart, with all of his conviction. Their link expands between them, widening the unified current that he finds himself so easily drawn to. At first he’s not sure what to ask for. He knows he should keep it simple, direct. Something that can cut to the heart of whatever is holding Lucifer back. And then it hits him. It seems almost too easy, but it’s worth a shot.

He prays for strength.

Not for himself, but for Lucifer. Strength to overcome his fear and revulsion about his angelic nature, strength to let it be free, to embrace it, so that Dan can show him just how much he believes in him and loves every part of what makes him who he is.

Lucifer gasps sharply and goes into a full-body shudder. He pulls Dan’s face with both hands into a fierce kiss, and a warm, enveloping burst of energy radiates between them. With a pronounced _whoosh_ , Lucifer’s wings flare out.

Dan crushes against him, tugging his arms around Lucifer’s neck. He feels the pleasantly cool brush of thick, smooth feathers wrap behind him from his shoulders all the way to his ankles. It’s a soothing contrast to the heat of Lucifer’s skin, and creates dueling sensations that he thoroughly enjoys.

He lengthens the kiss, coaxing Lucifer’s mouth open with his tongue, and is eagerly received, feeling hands slip down and grab his hips. Dan continues to keep himself open through prayer, offering up all that he has, whatever Lucifer needs to feel safe and at peace with himself.

Something between a thought-thread and a physical pulse, a sentient vibration, powerful and immutable, moves through Dan. It envelopes him in a dizzying rush, blinding, bright, and beautiful. He feels _alive_ in a whole new way; euphoric and invigorated all at once. His mind can’t define anything beyond that, so he simply revels in the sensations.

The wings gradually encircle him, constricting around him with evenly distributed pressure. It feels like they really do have a full range of movement similar to another set of limbs, opposable and dexterous. It’s oddly comforting.

They stay like this for a while, just holding each other, content to soak up everything they’re sharing, for all that it’s worth.

~*~

When Lucifer finally stops the kiss and leans back, he has that serene look on his face again. There are no harsh lines or reservations in his expression, nothing but gentleness and the subtle suggestion of a smile peeking at the corners of his mouth. With that light, melodic tone his voice takes on when he’s like this, he says, “I wish you weren’t afraid of heights.”

Unprepared for that, Dan breaks into laughter. “We just had an insanely spiritual moment and that’s the first thing you think of saying?”

“Words are meaningless compared to what we’ve just experienced.” Lucifer replies, nuzzling their noses together. “I only wanted to make you smile.”

He grins. “Man, you’re weirdly adorable when you get like this, you know that?”

“Appalling isn’t it?” Lucifer chimes pleasantly.

“Is that how you really feel about it?” Dan asks, creasing his brow.

“Part of me does. But that part has grown much smaller recently.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Even now, you question it?”

Swallowing, Dan reaches up and places a hand over Lucifer’s jaw. He strokes his thumb across his cheek, and watches as his eyes briefly close contentedly. Dan maintains his concerned look. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to do something for me if it’s not something you’re comfortable with.”

Lucifer smiles at him. “I told you before: what you ask for I want to give you.”

“But I never asked for this.”

“I know how much you want to admire me when I’m like this, and that you fear I’ll resent you for it.”

“You sure you can’t read my mind?”

“Positive. You just have very loud feelings.”

That gets Dan to chuckle and he goes in for another kiss. It somehow feels way more intimate and intense than usual, sending small thrills down his spine and making his toes curl. The tips of Lucifer’s wings flutter and tickle his skin and make him shiver. “So why now?” he asks.

“Being here presented a unique opportunity. I’ve wanted to share this part of myself with you more completely, but it wasn’t until we got here that I trusted that it was my choice, and not my Father’s influence bearing down on me.”

“You’re really afraid He’d do that, aren’t you?”

“Yes, though the feeling has significantly diminished, thanks to you.”

“What did I do?”

“You offered me strength. I accepted, and gave you a blessing in return.”

“You’re telling me all I had to do was pray for you to get over it and you _did_?”

“I am not cured of my paranoia; it’s simply been brought into submission for now. Furthermore, your prayers only work because of your conviction. You truly believe in me, Daniel.”

Unable to stop himself, Dan giggles, “Kinda like Tinkerbell.”

His voice remaining utterly soft and consistent, Lucifer says, “Compare me to a fairy again and I won’t hesitate to give you a bird’s eye view of the landscape.”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry! I just, I forgot that you’re still _you_ when you’re like this. You just seem so…”

“Innocent?” he suggests, looking the very picture of exactly that.

“I was going to say ‘unassuming’—but yeah, that too.”

“I assure you that I am neither.” Lucifer’s irises gently begin to glow red.

Dan’s cock twitches. “Fuck,” he exhales softly.

“A marvelous idea!”

“Wait—you mean it?”

“I do.”

“Even like this?”

Lucifer presses his arousal firmly against him. “ _Especially_ like this,” he intones. He begins placing kisses along Dan’s neck. One of the longer feathers starts to stroke up and down along the back of his leg from thigh to calf.

Dan closes his eyes. A light moan escapes his throat, and a curious thought emerges in the back of his mind.

When did he develop an angel/devil fetish?

He isn’t _that_ surprised when he gets turned on by Lucifer’s Devil side. Something about it appeals to the rough, dark corners of his personality. It feels familiar, as strange as that sounds. But the angel side, too?

Admittedly, the first time he saw Lucifer’s wings, he wondered what it would be like to have sex with him while they were out. And he _really_ likes the way they feel against his skin. But he didn’t feel the same sense of curiosity when he saw Amenadiel’s wings. And Maze’s demon face was just downright unsettling, even once he got used to it. Then again, they’re both his friends. They’re not _Lucifer_.

As if hearing his name (or noticing that Dan is distracted), Lucifer asks, “Do you want me to stop?”

There’s a hint of worry in his voice that makes Dan want to chase away any trace of having put it there in the first place. He grins broadly, shaking his head. “Hell no!”

Lucifer beams at him, his expression made only more striking as his eyes continue to glow.

Dan suddenly wonders if he’s even aware of it. But before he can ask, he’s pulled into another kiss. Lucifer thrusts his energy through their link, smothering them both with a heady sense of joy and desire. The sensations spread through Dan in strange tendrils of warmth, like drinking a hot beverage on a cold day, only through his entire body. It’s incredible, and so intense that his legs start shaking.

Lucifer breaks the kiss to drag his lips across Dan’s chest, nipping playfully at one of his nipples, making him twitch. He sinks down onto both knees, allowing his wings to slip away from Dan’s back. He tucks them behind him, but doesn’t make them disappear.

Dan watches him lick a long stripe from the base of his cock and up to the tip, ending with a delicate flick of his tongue. He shudders, staring down into the eyes of the Devil, who smiles at him with all of the radiance of an angel. Dan’s turned on in the weirdest ways and fucking loving every second of it.

Lucifer descends on his length, swallowing him all the way to the back of his throat, warm and wet.

Tossing his head back, Dan cries out and tenses all over, spilling suddenly into Lucifer’s mouth. He breathes hard as he comes, eyes squeezed shut. His hips jerk a few times, eking out the last drops, and then he slumps backwards, hitting his back against the mossy fern wall with a muted _thud_.

Silence fills in between them for a full minute.

Lucifer moves to stand and folds his arms across his chest. His wings are still out, but his eyes have gone back to normal, and his face has lost any trace of his angelic softness, having been replaced with disbelief. “I don’t know whether to feel insulted or impressed.”

With a dopey smirk, Dan replies, “C’mon man, I told you I was frustrated.”

“This far exceeds mere frustration. You popped off like a bottle of champagne on New Years before the sun’s even gone down.”

“I couldn’t help it, what with your wings out and your eyes glowing…” he bites the corner of his lip and runs his gaze over him suggestively.

He wraps his arms around Dan’s hips and a satisfied sound draws from his throat. “Oh, so it was my duality that did you in, was it? Are you developing a new kink just for me, Daniel?”

He smiles and automatically slides his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders. “I think I am. Is that ok? Are you ready for that?”

Abruptly, Lucifer hoists him up and tugs his thighs to wrap around his waist. He holds Dan easily, exerting no more effort than if he were holding drinks in both hands. His wings relax outward. He stares at him, his irises burning bright. “Are _you_?”

Dan lets go of a shaky breath and licks his lips. He finds himself torn between staring at the fiery eyes and the brilliant white feathers.

Lucifer cants his head forward to draw his attention. “Would you like to feel them?”

A pronounced ache clutches at Dan’s heart. He remembers the first time he asked him that, when they were in Lucifer’s dream, after he’d pulled his soul back from Hell, and they had finally told each other how they felt.

It suddenly occurs to Dan that he’s never actually touched the wings with his _hands_ ; he’s only felt them on his body. Sure, this is a dream, so it wouldn’t be the same. But thanks to the strength of their link right now, until a few minutes ago he hadn’t even noticed the difference. He’s sure that someday, Lucifer will feel comfortable enough to have them out outside of the dream realm. And until that day, Dan is perfectly content to enjoy this moment just as it is. It’s more than enough.

Keeping his arms slung over Lucifer’s shoulders, he lifts his palms. He reaches out towards the arched edges, and gently threads his fingers between cool, soft feathers.

Lucifer gasps and a small sound escapes his throat.

Dan darts his gaze back to him. His eyes are still glowing, but there’s that telltale gentleness in his features, as if he’d succumbed to his angel daze again. He looks, for lack of a better world, vulnerable.

“No one’s ever touched you like this before, have they?”

“No. You’re the first.”

They’ve had so many firsts between them. But something about this one feels different. It’s a new level of trust, Dan realizes, and he knows exactly what it means for Lucifer to do this. He presses their foreheads together and exhales a heavy sigh. “Thank you.”

Lucifer brushes their noses together. “I love you, too,” he whispers.

Dan smiles and kisses him, open-mouthed and eager. Lucifer brings him closer. His erection rubs just beneath Dan’s ass, a little slick with precum. Dan makes a pleasant noise and grabs the tops of the wings, his fingers digging in between clusters of downy feathers.

Lucifer pulls his mouth away, gasping sharply.

Immediately, Dan loosens his grip and lets his hands slip back over the other man’s shoulders. “Sorry, sorry! Are you ok?”

Lucifer begins to laugh. He leans back to face Dan with a smile, his eyes having bled back to normal once more. “I guess I underestimated the extent to which my wings should be considered _virgin_ territory.”

“Oh. Well that’s… I’m sorry, what does that mean?”

“It means, dear Daniel, that we have a whole new avenue to explore in the bedroom—or anywhere else I can have my wings out safely. Perhaps the balcony, or one of my other properties, maybe even a private retreat somewhere in the hills. I’m getting several ideas, already!”

“Wait a second. You’re telling me that after hating your wings for centuries, then cutting them off repeatedly, I ruffle your feathers a bit and now you want them to be a part of our sex life?”

“It may seem sudden to you, but for me, it’s been hundreds of your lifetimes before I could finally start embracing them.”

Dan tilts his head to the side. “Point taken. So then…” He rolls his hands over the edges of the wings again and carefully immerses his fingers between the intricate folds. He watches Lucifer flutter his eyes closed and smile sweetly. “Take it slow, but keep it up, huh?”

He opens his eyes and they flash red. “Definitely,” he growls. He shifts so that only one of his arms is holding him up, leaving his other free to stroke himself under Dan’s ass.

“Whoa! Damn, I forgot you’ve been holding me this whole time.”

“Comfortable?”

“Surprisingly, yeah.”

“Good. Now stop talking so I can shag you senseless.”

“Yes sir,” Dan chuckles. He moves in for another kiss, and starts combing his fingers back and forth through the smooth pinions. He can’t get over how good they feel.

Lucifer purrs and pushes upwards into him. They both let loose long groans into each other’s mouths. He deftly maneuvers his hold once more so that both hands are clutching the underside of Dan’s thighs, and begins thrusting.

Dan’s grip tightens on Lucifer’s wings. Not as hard as before, but snugly. His fingertips rub over fine, downy feathers, extremely soft and somehow still cool to the touch. He can feel muscles and bones shift. It’s weird and awesome and gives him all sorts of ideas for the future.

They break their mouths apart, breathing heavily. Lucifer drives into him, lifting him up and down like he could do it indefinitely. Dan moans, his legs squeezing around Lucifer’s waist, his arms shaking.

The Devil snarls and kicks up the pace, pounding into him harder. Dan swears under his breath and grits out Lucifer’s name. His pulse is frantic and he’s hard again, his cock straining and slapping between their stomachs.

Ferns crush against Dan’s back. Sweat begins to dew on their bodies. As they stare into each other, blue eyes to red, out of the corner of his gaze, Dan sees Lucifer’s wings sweep forward to wrap around him. In an instant, he’s caught between two vastly different planes of sensation.

His back is cooled and cradled by the luminous wings, feeling both soothing and protective. In front of him, hot skin rubs against his chest. Stubble grazes over his mouth. Their link radiates between them with its own frequency, somewhere between magnetic and enveloping. Lucifer’s eyes burn brightly, dangerous and beautiful, with lust and adoration, all for him. His angel. His Devil. His center.

Dan rocks his body up against him, increasing the intensity. He squeezes his hands over the edges of the wings and presses their lips together. At this angle, Lucifer’s thrusts stretch deep into him, hitting just the right spot again and again. Then all at once, he’s coming, hard, splattering against both of their chests. His cries choke in the back of his throat, but he doesn’t let go.

Lucifer lets out a bestial noise as he comes, bluntly moving inside him, his arms and his wings holding Dan possessively. Instead of bringing things to a halt, he persists through his climax. He draws out partially, shifting to more gradual thrusts, giving them both a moment to breathe. He snakes a hand over one of Dan’s nipples and tweaks it quickly, making him twitch with a high-pitched yelp. The Devil chuckles darkly and does it again, at the same time giving Dan a very sudden bounce with just his cock. Another shrill sound escapes him, and Lucifer swallows it with a hungry kiss. He twists the nipple harder and buries himself to the hilt, making Dan tremble and moan in his arms. He resumes driving into him.

They writhe against each other until their bodies are slippery and their throats are ragged. Lucifer’s stamina is unrelenting and Dan is right there with him. A few small, stray feathers grace the area below them. Their link vibrates like some sort of continuous loop of balmy energy, heady and uniting. It feels like they’ve been at this for hours.

In the back of Dan’s mind, he knows it’s all thanks to the dream. But he’s not quite sure why this time around they can’t seem to get enough of each other—more than usual, at least.

Lucifer slows into a gentler rhythm. He parts their mouths, a little reluctantly, and they both draw in large breaths. It’s as though they’re coming up for air, even though it’s not actually necessary. Lucifer leans back, his face is shiny with sweat and his hair is thoroughly mussed. “Where has your mind wandered off to this time?”

Dan looks at him curiously. “Are you sure this is a dream? You look genuinely beat.”

“Oh really? And what does _this_ tell you?” He bounces his hips with a pronounced, stiff _shove_.

Biting his lower lip with a favorable groan, Dan replies, “That there’s more where that came from.”

“That’s more like it. But in answer to your absurd question, it’s all for aesthetics. This is how we want to see each other, so this is what we see.”

“Then why do I get the feeling that something’s different this time?”

Lucifer nuzzles along his cheek and drones, “There you go again, killing the mood with an all-too busy mind.” He grumbles and lifts Dan off of him, and then utilizes dream-logic to reposition their bodies so they’re lying on their sides, him as the big spoon.

Dan snuggles against him. He takes Lucifer’s left arm to wrap over his stomach and threads their fingers together. Blowing out a sigh, he says, “I’m sorry. Sometimes the gears just start turning on their own and I get thoughtful.”

“I like you better when you get cum-dumb.”

“Yeah, me too.”

With a light swooping noise, Lucifer drapes his left wing over their bodies, covering them both from their upper arms to their ankles. After a little while, he asks, “Isn’t it enough to assume our bond and relative proximity was to blame for what was only moments ago a perfectly good shag-a-thon?”

A light smirk crosses Dan’s face and he shrugs. “You’re probably right, it’s just… I dunno; it’s a whole new level of this _thing_ that we’re still figuring out. I guess I’m just trying to catalog everything that happens, so that I can understand it better.”

“Ever the inquisitive mind,” Lucifer purrs, brushing his nose against the back of Dan’s ear.

Dan closes his eyes and hums pleasantly. Then he says, “I’m surprised you’re not more used to it by now—you’ve worked with Chloe long enough to know she gets like this, too.”

“Yes, but as it stands, I’ve spent far more time in bed with you, so I’ve yet to experience whatever irritably charming quirks the Detective may have.”

There is nothing in Lucifer’s tone, or even anything that Dan can sense through their link, to suggest that he’s upset about what he said. But even still, Dan suddenly feels bad for how much he’s coveted their time together. He tries to think about why that is.

It still doesn’t feel like jealousy, not exactly. When Chloe asked him if it was ok if she and Lucifer went to lunch, he was more floored by her asking for permission than he was by the thought of them together. When he learned what they’d talked about during that visit, he agreed that she deserved a chance to be with Lucifer without question. When Lucifer went to see her earlier today, Dan was just worried that it could be the end of his relationship with Lucifer, because he had no way of knowing if Chloe would want to be part of a three-way couple. As far as he was concerned, she had every right to have Lucifer all to herself. And when the three of them were together, even though it was brief, Dan didn’t feel threatened by her at all. He was only concerned about being left out.

Really, that’s what this is about: he’s afraid of being pushed to the side. But the reality is, Chloe has been the one put on the backburner. And she’s been so damn patient with his bullshit, and Lucifer’s, for that matter, that Dan can’t begin to fathom how she could still love either of them. She deserves so much more. He wishes he knew how to give it to her.

Lucifer gives Dan’s shoulder a slow, firm bite. “Care to share with the rest of the class what’s grinding in that mind of yours?”

Dan shifts onto his back and looks up at him. “Is there any way that Chloe could bond with you, too?”

There’s a moment where Lucifer opens his mouth to respond, then pauses and looks away to consider the question more thoroughly.

_ Not good _ , Dan thinks. It’s always troubling when Lucifer doesn’t have an immediate response. Dan’s surprised at himself for how reliant he’s grown on Lucifer’s confidence. It’s strange, but despite his capricious and somewhat haphazard approach to most things, Dan knows that Lucifer does have a lot of wisdom to draw from, and that’s something he can respect.

When the Devil finally speaks, he does so very carefully. “When Chloe and I made love for the first time, it was an experience altogether new to me. It was natural and grounding; I felt as if I was… unburdened by the trappings of my ego. When you and I bonded our souls together, the experience was equally new, yet totally different. You elevate my sense of self in a way I can’t put into words that you’d be able to comprehend, even now, with all of the cosmic forces you’ve been exposed to. I have a theory. It’s all a matter of free will. You not only _believe_ in the influence of a spiritual authority, you also _want_ to be connected to it. It’s like I told you before: our souls had to _want_ it in the first place in order to welcome such a union. _If_ Chloe believed in spirituality the same way that you do, and wanted what you wanted, then yes, I think she could bond with me. But, my point in all this is that you are both individuals, and you both want different things. And if I wanted you and her to be the same, then I would be taking away your free will, and I would no longer be me anymore.”

“You could’ve just said ‘yes, but it’d be up to her.’”

They both start laughing. Lucifer leans over to give Dan a quick kiss and says, “If I’d done that then you would’ve asked question after dreadfully dull question and it would’ve taken twice as long for me to explain. What I said should hopefully cover the whole bloody lot and that will be the end of it.”

Dan sighs and gives him a smug look. “Am I boring you already?”

“No, but I’m afraid you might be onto something with how this time in your dream realm is different. I feel as though I’ve worked up quite an appetite, so I think it’s high time we put ourselves back together, go find Mum and my brother, and find a way back home before I end up eating all of the flora in my Mother’s brand new Garden like some starved, oversexed rabbit.”

The amused look on Dan’s face drops. “Wait—did you say _find_ a way back home?”

“Ah. Right. Well, about that…”

Dan scrunches his brow and starts to shake his head. “Oh no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dan. He's gonna be tearing his hair out in no time XD.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one, and here's hoping the next chapter will be out maybe a little sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic disputes, celestial weirdness, closure, and Mum's secret stash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right where the last one left off.  
> As always, thanks for your patience.  
> Double thanks to GlitterSkullFairy for the encouraging words.

“Alright, that’s it; out of my head! I need to be conscious for this.”

Lucifer frowns at him. “Whatever for? You’re in a perfectly cognizant state—.”

“— _Right. Now_.”

“…Very well, close your eyes.”

Dan sighs irritably and does so.

Within moments he feels a sort of sinking sensation, and then abruptly registers that his body is in a different position than it was before. He’s nestled in Lucifer’s lap, with his head supported by one arm and his legs by the other. He opens his eyes to see the Devil looking at him, confused and a little hurt.

Suddenly, Dan feels kind of bad for having been ready to yell at him only a second ago. Instead of leaping out of his arms in a huff, he gently rolls away and into a standing position. He feels telltale stickiness inside the flimsy piece of cloth that’s wrapped over his waist. His face screws up angrily as he mutters, “Son of a…”

He marches over to the crystal clear stream. He pauses, debating washing the gold sash in the water, then figures it was Her fault he wound up in this situation in the first place, so fuck it. He furiously tugs the garment off, swearing under his breath. He glances over his shoulder to find Lucifer ignoring him, concentrating on straightening his suit.

Dan starts scrubbing and asks blandly, “So, were you just going to wing it after we got sucked in here or what?”

“Terrible pun aside, I call it being flexible. It’s simply a matter of knowing what you have to work with and how to use it.”

He stands up and wrings the cloth out. He ties it hastily over his waist and storms back to him. “Lucifer, this isn’t a game. We’re in unfamiliar territory, in a completely different universe, with no way to get back home, and no backup plan.”

Lucifer scoffs, “I never said we had _no_ way to get back home, I said we had to _find_ a way back; there’s a difference.”

Old anger starts to flare to the surface. Dan remembers every time, _every damn time_ , when Lucifer would pull linguistic tricks out of his ass to avoid taking responsibility for his reckless actions and his smart mouth. He hates it when he does that.

Thankfully, he’s got far more pressing concerns, and just enough fortitude left to keep from screaming at him. Or hate-fucking him, if he’s being honest.

Getting angry makes him horny, especially when Lucifer’s the cause. But Dan’s been like that long before they ever got involved. He knows where some of it stems from, but he’s always wondered as to the true reason behind it. The mystery behind why Lucifer brings it out in him is probably worth exploring, too.

Problems for later, if— _when_ —they make it home.

Dan draws in a deep breath, counting to three as he does it, and exhales gruffly. “What _exactly_ do you mean by ‘find’?”

“My first thought had been to use the blade to carve a path back to Earth. Obviously, that idea is off the table and above our heads, so we need to find another way.”

There’s a moment where Dan considers the ramifications and sheer _insanity_ about the previous idea. Panic begins to stir in his gut. _More problems for later_. He swallows his fears and keeps the conversation moving. “Ok, so do you have another idea?”

Lucifer perks up with a smile. “Of course! It occurred to me that this realm is in its infancy and still dependent on my Mother’s energy to support it. If She left it now, it would collapse. It’s why She opened a gateway to bring us here.”

Dan pieces it together. “Right, so you think She could open another one and send us back? Is it really that easy?” He frowns. “Would there be a catch? I mean,” he leans in, lowering his voice, “it is your _Mom_ we’re talking about here.”

“True. It’s really just a matter of whether or not She’ll be agreeable to it, otherwise, we’ll have to find another way. But, we have a solid bargaining chip: a human soul for Her to dismantle. With that, She can learn how to make Her very own Real Doll that can hold a conversation long enough to keep from constantly shoveling fruit down his throat.”

“I am never going to think of grapes the same way again.”

“That’s a pity. I had hoped to surprise you one day with a Romanesque orgy where I’d present myself on an altar, adorned in nothing but gold bronzer and a laurel wreath, while nibbling on a bunch.”

A deep flush hits Dan’s cheeks and he grins. “That could definitely turn it around.”

Lucifer pulls him close and nuzzles their noses together. “Really?”

“My birthday’s in April.”

“That’s nearly a year away!”

“All the more time to make it absolutely perfect.”

“Indeed,” Lucifer purrs. He kisses Dan, open-mouthed and eager, groaning wantonly. Just as their hands start moving over each other, he nimbly slips away and clears his throat. “But, as much as I abhor saying it, we’ll have to save that for later.”

“Tease,” Dan growls.

A red flash crosses Lucifer’s gaze and his tone deepens. “ _Later_ , darling.”

A protesting whine escapes Dan’s throat. Then he steps back and folds his hands behind him. He bites the corner of his lip and huffs a laugh. “You do realize that still turns me on, right?” Suddenly, he feels a thought-thread move through him in one long, full-body caress.

_In more ways than one._

Dan shudders. He takes a second to calm down, and tries desperately to think of something to kill the tent that’s very noticeably stretching the fabric across his waist. Luckily, thinking about that sensation snaps him out of it. He needs his damn clothes back.

With a vigorous shake of his head, Dan blows out a sigh. “Ok, let’s do this.”

~*~

Though they’d spent quite a while in Dan’s dream, in reality, they’d only been alone for about twenty minutes. Lucifer sends a quick prayer to Zach, and moments later, he and the Goddess emerge from the forest on foot. As they approach, Dan takes note of Field’s demeanor.

He looks more at ease, and his stride is carefree and less controlled. The assertive and calculating expression his gaze usually holds is gone, too. But most interestingly, he’s moving a half-step behind his Mother as they walk.

Dan puts these details beside the observations he’s made after seeing Zach with Maze. His boss is definitely more passive around strong women, just like him. It makes more sense now why his Mother had such an effect on him when he was younger. And it makes Dan feel just a little worse for having been so harsh on him after finding out he was an angel. He’s really glad they had a chance to patch things up today.

Zach throws a smirk when he catches Dan staring at him.

 _Wait a second_.

“Feeling better?” he asks lightly.

“Uh, yeah. I was a little shaken up, but I’m good now.” Dan furrows his brow at him.

She asks, “Does that sort of thing happen to all humans or is it just you who has the fault?”

He glares at Her. “It’s a perfectly normal response.”

“Oh, guess I’ll just have to make some more adjustments,” She chuckles musically.

Before Dan can fire back, Lucifer’s arm swiftly wraps behind him and his fingernails dig into his side just enough to sting. The pain is minute, but it helps.

The Devil gives his Mother a curt smile. “Then I’m sure You’ll want to get started straight away. So, if You’d kindly open that gateway You whipped up earlier, we’ll go collect that soul and I’ll have it brought here post haste! Oh, and, if it’s not too much trouble, maybe use a little less cosmic _oomph_ this time, the last instance resulted in a severely bumpy ride.”

She frowns and looks between Her sons. “You want to leave? But you just got here.”

Zach takes Her by the hand. “I’m sorry we have to do it this way. I really wish we had more time.” His gravelly tone edges back into his voice. “But the human we’re offering you needs to be punished for what he’s done. Every second he remains alive is a second he’s stolen from the natural order. It has to be corrected.”

His words run a small chill through Dan’s veins.

It’s good to know that Zach is still on board with getting out of here (Dan wondered if the angel would change his mind after spending some time with his Mom). Though he seems a bit more grim than usual, like he’s trying to appeal to Her wrathful side. Still, it’s unnerving to watch him shift his tone like this. Lucifer is right: Zach is a little more detached towards humanity.

Her concern begins to wane as She starts to smile. “I’m glad to see the diligence I taught you has never left.”

He smiles back and gives Her hand a squeeze before letting go of it.

Lucifer adds, “Once all is said and done, we could arrange for a more thorough visit if You like. We’d have to do it one at a time of course, as Zach will have his hands full in Hell once we return.”

“ _What?”_

Dan watches both angels go pale. He gulps, and tries to imagine himself as small and insignificant as possible.

Lucifer scowls at his brother. “You haven't told Her yet?”

Zach snaps back, “I hadn’t made it that far!”

“Were you reciting your life story in the form of an epic? Don’t you think it might’ve been prudent to start with something more important like, oh I don’t know, the fact that you willingly offered to take my job?”

She gives Zach a bewildered yet angry look. “You actually _want_ to rule over that horrible place? What in the Heavens would possess you to do such a thing?”

He bristles, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“What is there to understand? I was banished from the Silver City, stripped of My powers, and imprisoned in that cesspit for thousands of years! How am I supposed to accept that a place built on suffering, on the foundations of your Father’s rage, is a place where any one of My children would want to go willingly?”

Lucifer moves away from Dan and starts throwing out catty comments about his own suffering and their Father’s manipulations. Zach bounces between bickering with him for being selfish and tries to explain himself to their Mother. She effortlessly holds arguments with both men at the same time. All of them begin raising their voices.

Not good. This is so not good.

The last thing that any of them needs is to be on Her bad side. But Dan can’t even blame Her for getting upset. They showed up under ambiguous pretenses and with impersonal intentions. And now they’re looking to hightail it out of here before She’s even had a chance to appreciate the company. Weird clone aside, Dan bets She’s probably feeling pretty lonely right now.

His heart takes him back to the last time they really talked, when She’d shared a vulnerable part of Herself with him. Something in him shifts.

He yells, “Hey—hey, knock it off!”

All three celestials whip their heads in his direction. They stare at him like he just spat in their faces.

Dan’s lip quivers slightly, but he holds his ground. He clears his throat and says a little more gently, “Sorry, I just, I wanted to get your attention.”

Lucifer gripes, “Well you have it, now what do you plan to do with it?”

He hesitates for a moment, and then trains his gaze on the woman across from him. “Could we talk for a second? In private?”

Zach narrows his gaze.

She lilts an eyebrow and starts to smile. “Oh?”

The Devil stalks towards him. “Daniel, I want you to think _very_ carefully about whatever comes next out of that beautifully stupid head of yours.”

Despite the tenseness of the situation, Dan still finds that part of him is enamored with Lucifer’s jibing. Strangely, it gives him the edge of confidence he needs right now. He throws him a stern look. “Trust me.”

A little surprised but willing to yield, Lucifer holds his tongue and remains standing to one side. Dan pats him on the shoulder as he walks past. He glances at Zach, who looks uncertain but stays quiet.

He approaches the Goddess and politely offers his elbow. She smiles, takes his arm, and turns to walk with him.

~*~

Dan walks with Her quietly, trying to organize his thoughts. Thankfully, She doesn’t seem to mind the silence or the time he’s taking to think, and is content to move with him without uttering a word.

He knows what he wants to say, but now that he has the chance, he’s worried it might not go the way he hopes. It’s important to him that he, Zach and Lucifer don’t leave this place on bad terms. Dan can’t think of a reason he’d ever come back here, but he doesn’t like burning bridges. He can’t really explain it, either, but it’s a gut feeling, so he’s gotta go with it.

After nearly ten minutes and several twists and turns through the weird, tentacle tree forest, he realizes that they’re definitely alone and that they should probably stop walking. He’s surprised that She didn’t randomly zap them somewhere instead. She either knows he doesn’t want that, or She’s more curious to see what he’s up to that it hasn’t occurred to Her.

He sees a moss-covered, fallen log. It’s low to the ground and mostly flat on top. It’s subtle, but he gathers it’s intentionally meant to act as a bench, and was never upright to begin with. He lets go of Her arm and they sit down.

In a careful tone, She says, “I assume this isn’t going to end with you and Me without our clothes, is it?”

Dan smirks and shakes his head. “No. But that reminds me. Any chance I could get _my_ clothes back? It’s kind of a psychological comfort more than a physical one at this point.”

She gives him a lopsided frown but nods. One of Her hands gently tugs the sash from his waist, and the moment it’s gone, he’s back in his suit. It feels weird at first, if for no other reason than the fact that it’s more constricting than what he’d been wearing. He rolls his shoulders, adjusting to the feel of it.

“So,” She begins with a tentative smile, “If you didn’t steal Me away from My sons to have sex, then what are we doing here?”

He chuckles for a bit, and then his face grows more thoughtful. “I know You and Zach had a falling out a long time ago, and I know him taking over Hell feels like You’re losing him again.”

“It feels like a slap in the face. To think that My son would choose to squander his gifts and waste his life in such a lifeless place. How am I supposed to reconcile with that?”

Dan’s either about to make a bold move or a very stupid one, but there’s no point in turning back now. “Is this really about him going away to rule Hell, or is it about You feeling like he’s abandoning You again?”

A wary look comes over Her face. But at least She doesn’t vaporize him for being blunt. Instead, She folds Her arms over Her chest and gives him a curious stare. “What’s your point?”

“Do You remember the last time You came to my house?”

“Are you sure this doesn’t lead to us having sex? Because that _is_ what happened last time.”

He smiles and blushes a little. “Yeah, I know. This isn’t about that. It’s about when You told me You didn’t want to be alone. I remember You had this look in Your eyes, like You were lost. I know because I’ve been there, too. I saw it again when You heard Zach was going to take Lucifer’s place.”

She laughs bitterly, “Have I really grown so weak and transparent over the last few millennia?”

Dan takes one of Her hands and looks Her in the eyes. “There’s nothing weak about caring for the wellbeing of Your children. And You weren’t being transparent. I just picked up on something that Zach and Lucifer didn’t. It’s why I wanted to talk in private. I didn’t want to embarrass You by bringing attention to it.”

The Goddess leans towards him and squeezes his hand. “Thank you for that. And honestly, had you not stepped in, there’s no telling how long that little squabble would’ve kept going.”

“From what I know about Your family feuds, I’d probably be long dead by the time you guys settled things.”

They both laugh at that.

She laces Her fingers together over one knee and raises Her brow. “Actually, that’s not true. This Garden is much the same as the first one. Of course, it’s still new, and I’ve mixed things up a bit. But its fertile and rejuvenating properties are the same. You would never have to die if you stayed here… with Me.” She gives him a hopeful smile, though there are tight lines around the edges of Her eyes, like She’s holding something back.

Dan’s heart feels a little heavy in his chest. He doesn’t want to hurt Her, but he’s not about to lie to Her, either. “Thank You. I feel honored.”

“But you can’t stay.”

“I can’t stay.”

She nods and breathes a soft sigh. “I understand. You and Lucifer have each other. But Zach, My little Za’aphiel… There’s so much I have to say to him, so much I’ve missed. We only just found each other again. I don’t understand why that seems to matter so little to him.”

Dan knows he has to tread carefully about what he says. He knows Maze isn’t the sole reason, but it’s obvious that she had a hand in making it happen. If Zach wants to tell Her about that, he can; otherwise it’s not Dan’s place to share that. Fortunately, he has another answer he can give Her, and it’s an honest one.

“Trust me; it matters _a lot_ to him. He is more relaxed now, after seeing You, then he’s been since I first met him. And it’s because he finally knows that You’re ok.”

She gives a slow side-to-side tilt of Her head. “I will say I am impressed with him for taking this little ordeal so seriously. There was a time when he would’ve balked at the idea of having such responsibility. He and Lucifer were always very alike in that way.”

He grins, “So I’ve heard. It’s still kinda surprising though, since Zach’s the acting lieutenant at the precinct. You’d never know he used to be a wild child.”

“He did mention that’s how you two met. At first I didn’t believe him—about his position. But he seems really invested in ascribing himself to following your justice system, for some reason that’s entirely beyond Me.”

“ _You_ did it, for a while anyway.”

“That was purely for keeping up appearances, though I must admit, I turned out to be a damn good prosecutor.”

Dan’s face twists into a wry smile and he licks his lower lip. Yeah, She did, and boy did that get ugly—and awkward. He focuses on his original point. “It’s still ok to be proud of him is what I was trying to say.”

“I know,” She says, rolling Her eyes. Then She gives him a more earnest look. “But you’re right, what’s important is that it matters to him.”

He moves to stand and so does She. He considers Her for a moment, and decides to share something else that’s been on his mind. “You know, I gotta be honest, I’m not sure I’m ever going to get over the fact that I’ve slept with You _and_ one of Your sons. But I want You to know that I don’t regret it. And I’ll always cherish the time we spent together.”

She stares at him a little wistfully. “I hope my next ‘Daniel’ is at least half as kind and thoughtful as you.”

He smiles reassuringly. “He will be, if You treat him the same way. We should probably head back soon.”

“Would it be too much to ask for a farewell kiss? I promise I’ll behave Myself.”

Dan steps closer and cups Her face in his hands. He kisses Her closed-mouth, but lingers enough to make it count. Something in the back of his mind and in the corner of his heart begins to ease. He’s grateful that they get to have closure. As weird and messed up as their history is, he’s still glad to have this moment.

She draws in a breath through Her nose and then steps away to look at him with a knowing smile. “There really is something special about you, Daniel.”

Dan’s not sure what to say to that. He has a few ideas, but it’s probably better to keep them to himself. He turns it around and asks, “Does that mean I’m still Your favorite?”

She smirks at him with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

He grins like an idiot and offers his arm again. “C’mon, I’m sure Your boys are probably losing their minds thinking about why I dragged You out here.”

“Or they’re arguing over which of them gets to strangle you first.” She slips Her arm around his elbow and sets the pace for them to walk back.

Dan shakes his head and sighs, “Never a dull moment with Your family.”

~*~

When they return, Zach and Lucifer are nowhere to be found. In the distance, further up the stream, they hear the unmistakable sounds of _giggling_. The Goddess and Dan exchange a look, and then follow the curious noises.

They arrive at a cozy little meadow, bordered on one side by the water, and ringed the rest of the way with some type of plants that Dan doesn’t recognize. They’re all about shoulder-height, with thick, wide palm frond-like leaves that droop downwards. Peeking through the leaves are unfamiliar yet suspiciously attractive berries. They’re oval-shaped, about the size of olives, with translucent, magenta-colored skins and bright orange-yellow tips.

Beneath one of the bushes are Lucifer and Zach, lying on the grass, side by side, and propped up on their elbows. They’re in the middle of what seems to be a pleasant conversation when they notice Dan and their Mother.

Zach smiles, his lips wet with clear juice. “Hey, you’re back!”

“We didn’t dare contemplate what you might be doing, so we had to find a way to distract ourselves.”

She lets go of Dan’s arm and places Her hands on Her hips, looking at the two angels disapprovingly. “Obviously, I see you two wasted no time in finding my ambrosia bush.”

“Is that what You call it?” Lucifer blurts out. He and Zach burst into laughter.

Dan stares at them and then looks at Her. “What’s wrong with them?”

She exhales with a huff, “Contrary to popular belief, ambrosia doesn’t grant immortality. It’s just a little pick-me-up I created long before humanity perfected a good gin & tonic.”

“You’re telling me they got hammered in the half hour we’ve been away? Off a handful of berries?”

“I designed it with a celestial constitution in mind. Mine, specifically, but it works on them like high proof alcohol works on you. It also has some psychoactive properties I threw in at the last minute.”

Dan gives Her a slow blink.

“It’s awesome,” Zach says, spreading his hands wide.

“Think Quaaludes in a nasty three-way with a bottle of rum and a big fat spliff,” Lucifer giggles.

She shrugs, “Well, at least you two aren’t fighting. I suppose that’s the least I could hope for.”

Zach points rapidly between his brother and himself, “Oh no, we’re good now.”

“We are,” Lucifer exclaims, pointing at him dramatically. “We were nearly at each other’s throats when he proposed we settle things another way. I said I wasn’t about to shag my own brother and then we went on a little expedition to find Mum’s secret stash.”

Field thumbs at the man beside him. “Offer him illicit substances and he’s putty in your hands; works every time.”

Lucifer throws him a cheeky look. “When you’re not too busy being a broody storm cloud prick you certainly know the secret to warming the Devil’s heart.” He swings his head to look at Dan and his Mother, grinning wide. “It’s drugs.”

Both angels erupt with more laughter.

Zach puts his hand against the side of his mouth and loud-whispers, “I think they’re pissed at us.”

Lucifer loud-whispers back, “They can hear you, you know.”

Their giggling persists.

Dan pinches the bridge of his nose. As embarrassing as this is, it’s kind of cute in a way. He’s never seen either of them genuinely drunk, or stoned, like this. And it is nice that they’re having a good time; they both look really happy.

 _But they have got to get home, damn it_. They still need to deal with Malcolm. And Dan doesn’t want to keep Chloe and Maze waiting, either. He knows they must be really worried right now.

He turns to the Goddess and scrunches his brow. “I’m surprised You’re not more upset.”

“I was irritated at first, but it’s refreshing to see them getting along so well.”

“Yeah, I guess there’s that.”

She leans towards him. “But I get the impression you’d like to be on your way.”

Dan looks at Her a little shyly. “I didn’t want to be rude, but yeah, we really do need to get back.”

“No, I understand.”

“Thank You. So, can You,” he turns to see Zach twirling berries with small air currents and then dropping them so Lucifer can catch them in his mouth. Sometimes they splatter on his face. Dan shakes his head and looks back to Her, “Can You fix them?”

With a pleased look, She twirls Her left hand out to one side. In an instant, both men are dropped unceremoniously into the sparkling stream with a loud _splash!_ They scramble in the water, cursing and thrashing frantically.

They make it back onto the grass, wet, sputtering, and sulking. All traces of humor are gone from their faces; the water having some sort of sobering effect on them immediately. Lucifer straightens his suit and fusses with his cufflinks as though he isn’t soaked to the bone. Zach vigorously shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. Their faces soften when their Mother approaches them.

She takes each of them by the hand and looks them in the eyes. “Now that you know how to find Me, I’d appreciate the occasional visit.” She turns towards Zach, “Even if it has to be seldom,” She looks to Lucifer, “even if you have to schedule it well in advance.”

They both nod quietly, the looks on their faces decidedly small and child-like.

She smiles at them, squeezing their hands, and then lets go of them and steps back to face all three men at once. “When can I expect to hear from you again, regarding that human?”

Zach drawls, “He’s in a holding cell right now, on a twenty-four hour watch. It’s going to be a bit tricky to get him out of there without stirring up a lot of attention along the way. It could take a little while, so we’ll need to come up with a plan first.”

Lucifer looks at Her assuredly. “We’ll make it work; You have our word.”

Dan adds, “Thank You—for helping us.”

“If all goes well, it sounds like you’ll be helping Me too, so I consider it an equitable exchange.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan catches Zach smirking.

The Goddess goes on to say, “But of course I’m happy to help My children, and you, Daniel.”

Dan flicks a satisfied look at Zach and then smiles at Her. He feels a possessive arm wrap around his waist and automatically moves into Lucifer’s hold. A small spike from their link _clicks_ them together.

Lucifer drones, “If it’s all the same to You, Mother, I think I’ve had more than my fair share of watching You chat up my boyfriend like I’m not standing _right bloody here_.”

She grins, “You have nothing to worry about, son, I promise.”

“Heard that before,” he mutters dryly.

Zach claps a firm arm across Lucifer’s shoulders. “Well, before this gets any more awkward, I think it’s time we leave. We’ll contact You soon. Goodbye, Mom,” he says softly.

She smiles at him and then nods and makes a vertical sweeping motion with Her arm. A bright, tall fissure of light suddenly opens up to one side. She extends a hand out to it. “Now that I have a fixed point to work with, this one shouldbe a little less chaotic.”

Dan frowns. “Should be?”

She shakes Her head. “I’m not the one going through it. But, should you ever decide you’d like to visit, too, you’re more than welcome to tell Me how it went.”

Lucifer fires off, “Yes, yes, well, it’s been fun, Mum, guess he’ll just have to find out for himself and report back never. Come on, Daniel,” and pushes him head-first into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it! This is actually an important chapter for some heavy foreshadowing that comes later down the road. I won't say much else, but take note, dear readers, there's going to be some fun developments in the works. Until next time!


End file.
